Turning the Wheel
by RagnellAlondite
Summary: Shinku serves the highest calling known to the world but what will he do when he finally finds what he has been missing all this time? RaeXOC,slight StarXRob. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Trial by Fire

_AN: I do not own Teen Titans. This is an idea that I have had bouncing in my head for a long time so please Read and Review, especially the latter._

_Trial by Fire_

The man sat in the dark world as he waited for what were to be the next series of visions. Finally after staring at the ancient wheel the visions came, showing him that he was to play the role of the invincible assassin Shinku. Drawing the midnight black katana he opened the dimensional pathways and headed for the lair of his employer.

The lair was like a factory with many gears, platforms, pipes that gave it a spooky aspect to it. As he walked, his left hand holding the sheathe that held the katana did he enter the stream of light in front of the throne that his employer sat on.

"I am pleased that you responded to my request so quickly." The masked man said.

"Your request intrigued me Slade. I am most curious about the job you have offered me." Shinku smirked as he let Slade get a good look at him. He wore black pants and tank-top that exposed his well toned arms, black boots with steel under coating to add to the protection and the offensive capabilities and black leather gloves that covered his hands. His face was oval shaped with a small nose and piercing ebony eyes. His hair was a dark lavender color that was kept short and spiked.

"It is a simple request. I want you to fight Jump Cities heroes the Teen Titans, and evaluate the skills of their leader, the one called Robin." Slade answered as a butler came forward and handed him the file that contained the details of each of the young heroes.

'Let's see here. Robin used to be the side kick to Batman, and despite being a normal human has exceptional abilities. Cyborg is relatively unheard of except the report that marks his creation. Beast Boy is a former member of the Doom Patrol so he should not be taken lightly. Starfire is a Tamoranian who has not yet undergone the transformation so she should be relatively weak. Finally Raven, a sorceress with some talent, though that gem… She could be her.' Shinku thought as he went each profile "I accept. Have the money in my account within 24 hours, or I will be coming for you next." Using his katana he opened the dimensional pathway and set up his position so that he could attack the Teen Titans when they would be prepared for a fight.

After waiting a day to get familiar with the city did he finally choose his arena for combating the youths. He then sent the call and had the simpleminded Cinderblock lure them there, Once they arrived did he show himself.

"Welcome Titans." He said bowing slightly.

"Who are you?" Robin asked, clearly on edge from this new threat.

"Shinku. Call me Shinku." He grinned.

"You're in our way, so move it." Raven ordered.

"That will not be happening. I hired Cinderblock to lure you five here so that I could fight you. I must say that three of you intrigue me. So now that you know who I am then let us commence this match." Shinku grinned as he placed his right hand on the hilt of the sword.

"Titan's GO!" Robin exclaimed as the five attacked. Beast Boy struck first in his lion form which Shinku used the sheathe to strike his neck in three places so that he wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. Then Cyborg and Starfire started attacking from afar, which Shinku reacted to by simply dodging until he used the sheathe to redirect the sonic cannon and sent it flying into Starfire. Then moving at a speed that Most could not believe was possible, and sliced off the arm with the cannon. Raven Hurled several large items in the nearby area, including some cars, but with his unsheathed blade he stopped everything from even getting close. He then moved quickly into her zone and used the nonbladed side of the katana to knock her out.

"And that takes care of the small fries. On to the main event." Shinku grinned. Then Robin struck with his metal staff spinning, trying to stop Shinku from doing anything else. Using his blade and sheathe he blocked all of Robins strikes until he grew bored and started to fight back. With short swift slashes he pushed the Boy Wonder back until he took out a short metal staff from his utility belt and hit some unseen button causing the staff to expand to a full length bo staff. Swinging the staff he became more of a threat and it was much harder to block his spinning weapon. After several minutes of being pushed back Robin smashed his right hand forcing him to let go of the katana, and before it hit the ground he kicked it into the air and used the staff to send it flying out of his reach.

"Impressive. No wonder Slade has his eye on you." Shinku grinned as he spun the sheathe, treating it like a staff "But you are not out of the woods yet Boy Wonder." He then struck with spinning attacks that were an even match for Robin's. Using the shortness of the sheathe to his advantage he would slip under Robin's guard and deliver punishing kicks or rapid punches. Once he had knocked the wind out of Robin did the others attack to protect their leader. Cyborg tried to punch him while Beast Boy attacked in gorilla form with ham sized fists. Raven and Starfire were attacking him from a distance, forcing him to move away from Robin.

'Enough of the games.' He thought as he prepared to use the power of the wheel to defeat them. Focusing his mind he saw each strike coming before they made it. First he rolled to the left of Cyborg's attack and swung his leg, knocking him off of his feet and used the sheathe to smash his windpipe, forcing him to stay down if he wanted to live. Next Beast Boy attacked with his ginat fists, but Shinku leapt onto his arms and unleashed a vicious corkscrew kick into his face, feeling bones trying not to give out. Next he leapt from object to object that Raven was throwing at him so that he could attack the aerial heroes. Once he was close enough he threw the sheathe into Starfire, catching her off guard which left him the opening for him to leap onto a barrel nearby and unleash several lightning fast kicks that sent her flying into a nearby building. He then focused on Raven and managed to force her to the ground where the match wouldn't be so stacked against him. Using only his martial arts skills against her he found that she was an even match for him, possibly better in some areas.

'I suppose if she is his daughter then I shouldn't hold back.' He thought as he took a different stance "You should feel honored. Not many get to see this pwer that I have. Blaze." As he uttered the last word black flames appeared around his wrists and ankles "Behold Kage To Hi Ryu." With that he moved at a speed that Raven thought only belonged to the demons. In the blink of an eye he had crossed the distance between tham and was now behind her with is palm against her back.

"I could kill you right now. But I would regret killing such a beautiful young woman." He grinned. He then moved on front of her as she turned around. With a light chop to her neck she went out cold "Do not worry; no one will die here today." He then turned to Robin who had risen and was waiting for him to fight.

"You sense of honor will be the death of you Robin. Harden your heart or you will not survive the challenges to come." Shinku said.

"Who are you to say that?" he growled as he struck. Robin was an even better martial artist than Raven which made him glad that he had decided to use Kage To Hi Ryu. After blocking another attack from Robin he decided to end the battle. Channeling the flames into his right hand he struck with a powerful blast, sending Robin flying.

"Dragons Roar." Shinku said as Robin tried to stand "Do not bother. You are not yet strong enough to even dream of opposing Kage To Hi Ryu. However I will say that you did impress me. Slade will be pleased with my analysis of your abilities."

"You are working for Slade?!" he yelled.

"Yes. He payed my fee and I did his job, that is all. Normally I would not accept a job like this but the Wheel of Fate seems to have you at its center" Shinku said. He then walked over to his sheathe and said "Return to me Magus Sword." Then the blade returned to the sheathe.

"You Titans are strong, but you are still young with much room to grow, and how I look forward to that growth." Shinku said as he opened the portal.

"Wait!" Raven yelled.

"Yes?"

"Who are you? You do not seem the villain part so why would you work for Slade?"

"I work for him today because it gave me the chance to meet you Titans and see what you were capable of. As for whom I am. That is a secret that will have to wait." Shinku smiled gently as he turned to leave.

"Did we just get our butts kicked by some crazy mystic mumbo jumbo guy?" Beast Boy asked.

"He is no ordinary man. He spoke of the Wheel of Fate. It sounds familiar…" Raven muttered as she used her powers to teleport them home.

Inside the tower Robin had pulled up Shinku on the criminal data base.

"Shinku, a S class assassin. He has worked for petty criminals to heads of counties. There is no arrest warrant for him because he has worked for the U.S. as well. According to this, he is a master swordsman, who is said to have never lost a straight swords duel, and has mastered staff, spear, and practically every martial art known to man. There is no mention of him using magic Raven, but those flames around his wrists were not natural." Robin sighed.

"I've been looking up what he let us know. The easiest is his sword. The Magus Sword was forged by a demoness who lived long before this world had any concept of life. She was a powerful warrior who had placed much of her demon magic into the forging. However she and two other demonesses that she worked with were sealed away and that sword was lost from sight. However there are records of its appearance and what we saw was either an amazing look alike or the real deal." She explained.

"What about those crazy flames that he managed to create?" Cyborg asked.

"Those were harder to find, and it's connected to the Wheel of Fate he mentioned. This an old legend but it says that somewhere in a dimension of utter darkness sits a wheel that is intricately carved with two dragons, one white and one black, each trying to devour the others tail. It is said that this represents the balance of good and evil. This wheel is also said to employ warriors to help shape destinies away from the evil that it fears will cause the darkness to gain greater power."

"So it a good wheel?" Starfire asked.

"In a sense yes. It never meddles directly however it does often try to push things to a more favorable outcome for the universe. Which leads us to that fighting style that he was using. He said it was called Kage To Hi Ryu, and the wheel created this style for its warriors who were skilled with magic and martial arts skills. It's pretty vague on what this style is and how they fight but all it says for sure that the flames around the wrists and ankles enhance the bodies speed and strength and that they can manipulate them to use different attacks, like that Dragons Roar he used on you Robin." Raven explained.

"So what does all this mean?" Beast Boy asked, clearly lost.

"It means that some guy that works for some interdimensional wheel had sent him to fight us. Now the question is was it too help us or hurt us?" Robin sighed "It's been a long night, everyone go get some rest." Nodding, they all headed for their own rooms. Raven laid awake thinking about the how Shinku had moved at them and his words to her before he had knocked her out.

"Ugh. Stupid jerk." She muttered as she rolled over on her bed.

Shinku stood before Slade as he told him what he had thought.

"Excellent. Now I can prepare to move on with my plans." Slade said clearly pleased. Shinku resisted the urge to attack him, wanting to end the man that could and possibly would end the lives of many innocent people. Without another word he opened the portal back to the wheel and waited for whatever his next job would be, praying that he would be the sorceresses ally next time they met, so he would not have to see those beautiful purple eyes staring at him with hate.


	2. The Apprentice

_AN* see first chapter for disclaimer._

_Alright as much as i love reviews the only one i recieved actually took me ten minutes to read and understand. I will not spoil anything for the plot but I will say this. Your suggestion was noted and I have always considered adding in the villains from Gotham at one point or another, though porbably much later. So now please read and enjoy the latest chapter._

_The Apprentice_

It was only a week until he was sent back to Jump City, this time he wasn't employed by anyone so he felt more relaxed than he felt he should have.

'I am nothing more than a tool for the Wheel.' He yelled in his mind. After leaping from building to building did he see the Titan Starfire flying over the city, searching for something.

"Something must be wrong." He thought as he watched. Soon she took off towards some building that was being broken into. After a short inner debate he decided to follow and see what was going on. From atop a nearby building he saw that there were only four Titans attacking the burglar. The man ran until he was heading towards the building that he was sitting on top of using a bridge Stopping halfway across he fired the stolen laser weapon and destroyed the bridge trapping the four on that side. When the smoke cleared they all got a clear look at the thief, and it was Robin.

He turned to leave when Shinku acted on his instincts, and against his better judgment. He leapt in front of him and swung the magus sword down trying to stop him from escaping. Robin dodged and tried to flee but Shinku was not going to let him get away that easily. Leaping onto a wall and using it to propel him in front of the turned Boy Wonder he swung again, missing by millimeters. Robin seemed worried until he took something from his utility belt and threw it to the ground which blinded him with a flash of light and smoke, ensuring that he would escape. Once his vision returned he saw that the smoke was being cleared by Raven's magic.

"Where is Robin?" Starfire asked pleadingly.

"He got away. He was determined to avoid a fight." He sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Raven asked coldly.

"Don't trust me do you?"

"No. We know that whatever you are trying to do is for the greater good," Cyborg said.

"So you figured out that I serve the Wheel of Fate? I am happy that you figured it out even with all of the hints that I left. As for why I am here, I was simply told to come back to Jump City. I assume that I am supposed to work with you until we can stop, or save Robin."

"That was not Robin." Starfire said determinedly.

"Unfortunately it was. His movement, his reactions to my presence and even his planning. That was Robin. I don't know how but Slade has him under his thumb, so until we find out what is going on then we have no hope in saving him." He explained. With that he returned with them to their home, Titans Tower.

'Now this is tacky.' He thought to himself as he stared at the giant T 'But then again I live in a world of pure darkness so what does that say about me?' They then entered the building and he was led to the living room where Raven sat down in front of the computer and proceeded to search for clues as to Robin's next move. Cyborg sat and seemed worried that his friend had become evil, Beast Boy tried to crack a few jokes but after several withering glares from everyone he sat down and shut up. Starfire floated back and forth, worried about Robin enough to where every minute she would ask if Raven had found anything. Shinku sat and began to meditate, gathering his powers so he could try to see what the wheel saw. He sat for several minutes until he finally pierced through the dimensional barrier and found the wheel. The images came at a sickening rate but he understood the general idea. Let the Titans Find him again on their own and then tell them how to find Robin.

When he opened his eyes he saw Raven floating next to him, meditating as well. Rising quietly he looked at the clock and saw that he had been there for several hours.

'No wonder it was so quiet.' Shinku then started to leave when he heard Raven say "You don't have to leave."

"Since I finished meditating I thought I would let you be."

"It's ok. I want to talk to you though." She said as she made her floating body turn to face him. Now Shinku had never had much experience with woman and as he looked at Raven his mind began having dirty thoughts that he knew he should not be having.

'NO! Stop, she is a co-worker only. Bad thoughts! BAD!' He mentally raged.

"What do you want to ask?" He asked, trying to keep his mind on other things.

"I want to know about the Wheel of Fate. You made a comment about us being at the center of it. What did you mean?" Shinku sighed she was too smart for her own good.

"It's complicated. Technically I should not even be talking to you about this." Shinku sighed as he motioned for her to take a seat on the couch as he took a seat. Sitting a small distance away he began "Every age has what those in my profession call the 'Turners'. They are those that will influence the wheel to turn, wither towards the light or towards the dark. My job is to ensure it is towards the light, and at the moment you five are the source of the wheel turning, but that could change. At one time Superman was the source but once his crisis past then it went on to someone else. You five from now until further notice are the cause of the wheel turning."

"So by our actions we cause the wheel to turn, either one way or the other?"

"Correct. That is why I am here; to make sure that it is for the good of the universe."

"So you worked with Superman?" she asked.

"No. That was my predecessor. I am actually the newest, and still the weakest. I have yet to master Kage To Hi Ryu." Shinku laughed.

"You haven't mastered it yet?" Raven asked shocked.

"No. I still don't have the mark yet. In order to master it one must face the dark dragon of the wheel and force it to yield using only Kage To Hi Ryu. Once you succeed then you are marked with the dark dragon somewhere on your body, it varies from person to person. My predecessor had his on his face starting at the point his jaw connected to his neck and it continued up to his left eye and had the dragon eating it." Shinku said as he pointed it on Raven Using the tip of his index finger to show the length. This sent shivers down Ravens spine as he lightly touched her.

'Control your emotions Raven.' She chastised.

"So any other questions?"

"Yes. Why did you attack us a few days ago?"

"To introduce myself and to try and get you guys to get stronger." Shinku sighed "Personally I would have liked to do things more civilly but the wheel said that would be best."

"So you didn't want to fight us?"

"No. I have a deep respect for you Titans. At such young ages you have chosen to oppose evil, I was drafted to serve the wheel."

"You were? You didn't choose?"

"No. The wheel chooses a person at the age of two. That person is then brought to the dark dimension and they begin the training to become one of the wheels warriors. They train for ten years and then they are sent on missions with any living members of the warriors. After two years of that then you are sent on solo missions."

This caused Raven to wonder about his age. He looked young but she couldn't be sure.

"So how old are you?" she asked, thankful that her hood was up to hide her blush for asking such a personal question.

"Fifteen. I have been doing solo missions for a year, but it has all been simple fighting missions, dealing with those that are truly evil, murderers, those who hurt the innocent. That sort of thing."

"Then why did you work for Slade?"

"He was a useful tool as the wheel put it. It was all I could do to not kill him on the spot." He sighed as he stood up, looking at the bay and the sunrise.

"It's early. We should get some rest before he strikes again tonight." Shinku yawned.

"I'll show you to a room." Raven said as she stood up. Walking down several hallways they arrived at a small plain room.

"It's not much but it's the only room that is ready for people at the moment." She explained.

"This is a palace compared to what I normally deal with." Shinku grinned. He then walked in and simply laid down on the bed, sleeping almost instantly.

'He is odd. One minute he is so serious, and the next he is a grinning fool. He is difficult to read.' She thought as she watched him for a minute 'he thinks that this is a palace compared to where he normally sleeps, I wonder what he would think of my room? NO! Bad thought! Bad thought!' Leaving quickly she headed for her own room before her mind dragged something up from the perverted depths.

That Night the five of them responded to the break in at Wayne Industries.

"The irony is so thick you could spread it with a knife." Shinku grumbled as he leapt from building to building. They arrived on the rooftop to see Robin making a break for it.

"You're not going anywhere!" Cyborg yelled. The five of them surrounded him but Shinku knew that he was going to have to take him out quickly, knowing that the other four would hold back because he was their friend. The battle commenced with Robin fighting Raven which for some reason got Shinku's blood boiling. Without a second thought he did a thrust with the sheathe still on and sent the sheathe flying into Robin catching him completely off guard. Moving quickly he attacked, trying to subdue him enough so that the others could capture him. Robin had been training since their last encounter since he dodged or used the metal on his new uniform to block the slashes. As he fought he saw Beast Boy and Raven moving in to back him up and Cyborg was preparing the Sonic cannon. Once the other two had arrived and were attacking Cyborg gave up and yelled for Starfire to come help them. After dodging most of the strikes that they threw at him he leapt to the top of the Wayne Industries logo and was making a break for it when Starfire moved up to shoot him with a starbolt at close range. Robin raised his arm as well and Shinku saw that it was the heat cannon that he had taken from the other lab.

"If you are truly evil then do it. For I cannot." Starfire said as she lowered her arm.

"Starfire." Robin said as lowered the weapon which triggered something that he hadn't expected. The other four Titans started glowing orange with darker orange spots and fell to the ground with unexpected pain.

"What is going on?" He roared as he ran over to Raven catching her as she fell.

"Stop it! I'll do as you say!" Robin yelled. Shinku turned his attention back to Raven who was in such pain that he thought she would die. As suddenly as it started it had stopped. As they all looked at each other, Robin attacked using the heat cannon to separate them. He grabbed Cyborg and threw him into a mid transformation Beast Boy. Robin then grabbed Ravens hood and blinded her while kicking her away. Starfire fell next to the evil Boy Wonder while Shinku had abandoned his sword and released the Kage To Hi Ryu. Moving with unmatchable speed he began to destroy Robin, using every ounce of speed to get past his defenses and weapons, leaving Robin, bloody and wounded. As he raised the cannon to fire at him he saw that Robin had been playing with him and had positioned him so that if he dodged the unconscious others would be hit. As he prepared to fire the laser it was enveloped by Raven's magic and was destroyed. Without a second thought Robin threw another of the flashing smoke bombs and escaped.

"Ok. I know where he got the laser, but where did he learn that painful glowing trick?" BB asked as Shinku helped them up, having turned off the flames.

"I don't know." Shinku sighed as he began to piece together what the wheel had shown him during his meditation. After a quick check on each of them they returned to the tower where Cyborg used BB as a guinea pig to find out what was wrong with them. After searching for several minutes they found what the source of the problem was.

"Nanomachines. They are in each of us, and with a push of a button they attack us." Cyborg said.

"So that is how he has Robin. Then I guess it is time to take the battle to Slade." Shinku smirked. Taking out a map he pointed to a position on it "This is Slade's hideout."

"Why didn't you tell us that sooner?" Raven asked.

"Because I wanted to know if Robin had gone evil or was being controlled. If he had gone evil then I would have killed him, to save the lives of many more, but since he is being controlled then you can find a way to free him of that and defeat Slade." Shinku explained.

"Then you will accompany us?" Starfire asked hopefully.

"No. This is your battle, and I have complete and utter faith in you. If you should fail then I will do clean up, if you succeed then I will see you again." He smiled. The four then left heading for their friend and leader and he waited in the dark dimension and hoped they would succeed.

Hours later he returned to the tower to see the Titans had returned victorious.

"Congratulations." He said as he walked over.

"It is all thanks to you telling us where to go!" Starfire exclaimed as she hugged him tightly enough that he could feel his ribs bending.

"Please let me go." He gasped. After releasing him she flew over to Robin who stood by the window, deep in thought. Shinku grinned as he headed over to the kitchenette where Beast Boy and Cyborg had kidnapped Raven and were talking about a breakfast feast. Sitting next to her Shinku said "I really envy you guys."

"Whys that?"

"You all have the companionship of each other and were brave enough to risk your lives to save one who had been taken. That is truly a marvelous thing, something that I have never gotten to experience," he said with a sad tone to his voice.

"Well you have us." She said as she placed a hand on his shoulder "If you ever go missing we would come looking for you."

"You hardly know me and you would do that for me?"

"Of course. You are our friend; you helped us when we needed that help so of course we would help you when you needed our help." Laughing he faced her and said "You five truly are fools. But I wouldn't want it any other way." He continued to laugh, while everyone stared at the fact that Raven had gotten someone to laugh.

"What did you do?" BB asked shocked.

"That is none of your business." Raven snipped as she looked at the chuckling Shinku, wishing he would laugh more often. The rest of the night went in a blur until Shinku finally had to leave.

"Well thank you for the great night. I will see you all soon." He smiled as he entered the dark portal returning to the desolate world that he was forced to call home.


	3. Earth Asunder

_AN* See the first chapter for disclaimer_

_Sorry for such a short chapter and I will try my best to not do it again. I will post one more chapter before the month is over so don't worry. once again R&R._

_Earth Asunder_

Shinku meditated in the dark dimension, wishing that he would be allowed to go visit the Titans but he knew that the wheel would stop him. It had been months since he had last seen them and he was getting antsy. Surprising him out of his meditation the wheel showed him something, the Titans being killed by a long blonde haired woman, one by one.

"I am to save them so that they can stop whatever is going to happen?" he asked. Feeling the pulse he opened the pathway and hurried to aid the Titans. He arrived on the coast and began to feel around with his mind until he found that the Titans had been separated.

'I guess it's time to use the power of the Magus sword.' He thought as he unsheathed the blade. He waited for a short time until he felt the spike in Raven's power. Stabbing the sword into the air and watching the blade disappear he opened a portal to an underground cavern that he sensed nearby. Entering it he then focused on Raven's position and opened another portal that underneath her. She fell into the cavern covered in watery mud and gasping for air.

"Easy." He said as she started to hyperventilate. Reacting quickly he pinched her nose and placed his mouth over hers and took control of her breathing. Once she calmed down he felt her arms wrap around him and pull him closer to her, pushing her lips into his. They sat there for a few moments until he sensed the woman heading for Cyborg and Beast Boy. Pulling away he smiled and said "I know you are happy to be alive but let's make sure that the others survive as well." He then opened the portal again and watched as Cyborg and Beast Boy fell in.

"Welcome to the party." He joked as he opened another portal that Starfire fell out of.

"What's going on?" Cyborg asked.

"I was hoping you could fill me in on what I've missed these last few months. All I know is that some blonde chick working for Slade almost killed all of you."

"Her name is Terra. She was one of us but she betrayed us to serve Slade." Raven said anger dripping off her words.

"I thought she was our friend." Beast Boy muttered. Sensing Robin was about to perish he opened one last portal and saved Robin from certain death.

"No more chances." Raven said

"No more forgiveness." Starfire continued.

"She made her choice." Cyborg growled.

"She's just another criminal."Beast Boy snarled.

"And we are going to deal with her." Robin concluded.

"Happy to see that your minds are made up. What can she do?" Shinku asked.

"Earth manipulation, in all of its forms." Robin said. They then spent the rest of the night preparing to battle her and Slade's army of robots. At dawn Shinku transported them one by one to their designated positions, leaving Raven for last.

"Listen about yesterday…" he began.

"It's ok. We both got carried away." She nodded as he opened her portal.

"Don't die on me." He whispered as he gently kissed her cheek. With that she entered her portal and Shinku created his.

Once on the surface he prepared to fight. Robin had explained how she wouldn't know anything about him or his existence so he was their ace in the hole against her. He watched as the five moved to their positions and began the scare tactics on her. After forcing her into position he attacked, using The Magus sword.

"First strike. Crescent Arc." He said as e channeled the magic to the blade. Swinging it down the energy became a projectile in a half moon shape that smashed right into her. Clearly disturbed by the unknown attack he moved to his next position and struck again, with Starfire attacking from the other. Now she was truly afraid. Running down the street fleeing back to Slade, she left the robot army along with Cinderblock, Plasmus and Overload to fight the titans. Seeing that they would be overwhelmed by the forces he shifted over to plan b and left the roof tops and began to attack the robots, sword flashing. As he cleared through the metallic warriors he sensed an unusual occurrence, and turned to see that somehow the three behemoths were fusing together. Moving in front of the giant chimera he said to the others "Go on. I can handle this." Without a word he faced his opponent blade ready to strike when the beast shot out an electrified arm. Dodging he launched another Crescent Arc at the monster, pushing back. Using his smaller size to his advantage he finally managed to knock the monster down but let a new wave of robots attack.

"You just don't quit. Guess I should stop playing around. Blaze." He growled as he sheathed the blades and called forth the black flames. Channeling his energy into both of his hands he launched his attack sending a long range black inferno into the oncoming robots. "Hydra Inferno." He grunted as he looked at the wreckage. He turned to find the others to see them finishing off the chimera that had gotten back up for round two. Once the creature fell he saw that Beast Boy was nowhere in sight.

"Where's BB? Shinku asked as he put out the flames.

"Ten miles east of here and two hundred meters below ground." Robin said as he checked the communicator. Running to the destination they entered the underground caves to see that BB had been there and continued further still. Once in the main base they saw that Terra was about to kill him.

"NO!" Robin shouted as he and the others leapt down, all aiming at with the intent to kill.

"Don't you do it Terra." Cyborg said. Each of the Titans began talking at once trying to convince her to not kill Beast Boy, except for the green one himself who said something only audible to Terra. Shinku leapt down and waited in the shadows to go after Slade. Suddenly Terra turned and started attacking Slade. Shinku watched as she let him have everything she could throw at him. In the end though she triggered a volcano that was going to destroy the city. Shinku turned to see that Slade had fallen into the molten rock, looking at Terra he understood what she was going to do. Grabbing Beast Boy he nodded to Raven to get them out of there. Once they were on the surface they felt the seismic activity cease, and after waiting for any aftershocks they returned to the cave to find that Terra was completely encased on stone. The Titans each paid their respects, leaving a plague saying that she had truly been a hero and flowers to show that they would miss her. Before they left Shinku managed to talk to Beast Boy alone.

"I am truly sorry. I never got the chance to know her, but to sacrifice herself to atone for what she had done is a truly noble thing to do. But do not be sad, there may be a way to free her from the stone prison."

"You think so?" he asked trying to be hopeful.

"Yes. It may be a long time but one day we will find a cure to save her." He promised as they returned to the group. Shinku stayed until dawn the next day before he felt the wheel pulse, demanding that he return to the dark dimension.

"I am sorry but I must leave." He said at breakfast.

"You sure?" Robin asked.

"Yes. The wheel is very demanding and if I displease it, it could actually try to let darkness win." He sighed.

"So you are a slave to it?" Raven asked clearly worried.

"In a sense. Now I must go, I will return as soon as I can." He said with a shrug as he opened the portal. He sat in the world of black emptiness anger raging in his mind.

'You cannot keep me here forever. Once I find a way to leave I will.' He silently vowed.


	4. Magic

_AN* see previous chapters for the disclaimer._

_Warning, slight lemonz in this chapter, nothing to graphic, but if you don't like it skip it._

_Magic_

It had only been a month since he had last seen the Titans and he was beginning to grow restless. As he sat, hoping for some reason for the wheel to send him back to the world of the living he began to feel the stirring in the wheel, as though something was happening that was truly making it uneasy. It showed him an image of a pitch black dragon on top of the tower, destroying the titans.

"That is the dark dragon Malchior. How is he free of the book that you had him imprisoned in?" The wheel then showed him Raven "Very well. I will stop him, if nothing else we can seal him away again." With that he opened the dimensional walkway and arrived in the air above Titans Tower, to see that Malchior had already been released.

"First strike. Crescent Arc!" Shinku roared as he discharged the energy. Malchior looked up to see him descending straight at him, opening its mouth it launched a massive fireball at him, causing him to use another Crescent Arc to block the attack. As he landed he saw the other titans except Raven coming up to fight the dragon.

"Be careful. Malchior is not one to be taken lightly. The wheel had to actually directly interfere to stop him." He said as he prepared to fight off Malchior's next attack. The beast struck with its tail, sending Cyborg flying off the tower and into the bay. Starfire and Beast Boy both attacked from the sky but Malchior stopped them and sent them crashing into the tower. Robin and Shinku struck together, Robin using two Bird-a-rangs to form a sword, they slashed at the beast but it simply took the blows and sent both of them flying. Shinku was sent into the tower landing in Ravens room.

"Why are you fighting? He cannot be stopped." She asked.

"I'm fighting to protect something very important to me. If you released him you can also seal him away. I have faith in you." He said as he set his blade down. Activating Kage To Hi Ryu he leapt back up to the top of the tower and began to channel his flames into the strongest attack he could muster. With all of the flames in the palms of his hands he charged at Malchiors face and struck with his wrists touching both of his palms smashed into him unleashing all of the flames he had gathered(for those of you with little imagination it looks like Goku's Kamehameha wave attack).

"Dragons Fist." He panted as he waited for the smoke to clear. Out of the smoke Malchior grabbed him, bringing him to its face.

"So the Wheel of Fate sends another fool to try and destroy me. I don't know what made it think that this time would be any better than the last time." Malchior laughed. Then Raven rose from the destroyed tower chanting a spell that would seal Malchior away.

"Now there sweet Raven, you cannot seal me away." He purred.

"Shut it." Shinku growled as he summoned the sword to him, stabbing Malchiors fingers, forcing him to drop him. "Raven, I'll help you. Don't panic." Shinku then removed his leather gloves revealing two gems, like the one in Ravens forehead. Channeling the magic he poured it into Raven giving her increased magical might, more than enough to seal Malchior away. Once the seal was finished Shinku returned his gloves to his hands, but not before Raven caught a glimpse of the gems.

"How do you have those?" she whispered.

"They are his mark upon me. When the time comes I will be called into his service by these gems." Shinku explained.

"Then you know what I am?"

Smiling he leaned forward and gently kissed her lips "You are my dearest Raven, nothing will change that." He whispered "From now on, I swear I will protect you. Even if I must disobey the wheel to do so. As long as you live I will watch over you." He vowed as the gems lit with magic marking with magic that a pact was made.

"How long can you stay?" she asked, blushing.

"For a day or two. The wheel won't mind if I am just making sure that Malchior is sealed away properly." He grinned as he held her hand.

For the rest of that day he stayed in Ravens room talking to her about the finer points of their magic's and even teaching her how to use her powers in a new way.

"Magic isn't one sided. Like a piece of paper no matter how thin there is a second side. I mastered mine, which allowed me to use Kage To Hi Ryu." He explained.

"So what would mine be?"

"Since ours are similar it would be manipulating the energy itself. I can turn the energy that can normally throw things and make into objects itself." He explained as he created a small dagger.

"So I could learn to do this?" she asked.

"Of course. It's all a matter of control and practice. You will probably be better than I am since yours is by birth instead of by gift." He laughed.

"That is something I want to ask. How did you get those, did you make a pact with him?"

"No. I was sold to him." He growled, anger showing "My parents sold me to him for greater power. If he ever walks the earth I am bound to serve him unless some other bond cancels it out." He explained. With that he had her focusing her power into small things, thimbles and nails, just to get her used to manipulating her power in such an unusual fashion. Once they were both exhausted they stopped and saw that it was late in the night, close to midnight.

"Wow. Time flies when you're using magic." He laughed as he walked towards the door "I don't know about you but I'm starving, let's see if there is any food in this place." The two then walked into the small kitchenette and grabbed some fruit and cold meat and began to eat a late dinner.

"So what did that foul serpent teach you?" he finally asked.

"Dark magic. Magic that should not be used." Raven said her voice filling with anger.

"Dark is a matter of perspective. All magic if used properly can be good. We brand some things with dark or forbidden because we are afraid of them. However we cannot let that fear control us, we must look beyond it and see things with unclouded eyes." He said as he swallowed the piece of meat in his mouth.

"That sounds what Malchior said."

"Well he may be evil but he is wise. He understands that magic is not good or evil, simply a tool for the person to use. However I would ask that you avoid using those spells until you are older and have a better control over your powers."

"Why?"

"You have to meditate to control your emotions right?" he asked. She nodded and he continued "Once you master this new form of your power you won't need to meditate anymore, you will have complete control over your powers." Once they finished he walked Raven back to her room and he was about to say goodnight he was pulled in. Before he could ask what she wanted she threw herself on him and started to kiss him passionately barely pausing long enough to breathe. Before he realized it he was kissing her back, using his tongue to open her mouth and let his tongue fight for dominance against hers. As they kissed his hands wandered her body, feeling her soft flesh beneath her leotard, causing her to moan softly as his hands explored her. After ten minutes of the passionate kissing she stopped, seeming to come to her senses.

"I'm sorry. I lost control there for a moment." Raven muttered, her face blushing from what had just occurred.

"It's ok. It was…nice." He said after thinking for a split second "Maybe we could continue that another day, when I can stay for longer than a day or two."

After one last kiss he walked back to the guest room he had used the first time he had stayed and laid on his bed his thoughts trying to piece together a way for him to escape the wheel and to live here with his beautiful sorceress.

At dawn he felt the wheel pulse demanding that he return. Grumbling to himself for a few moments he entered the kitchen to see that Robin was already awake.

"What are you doing up so early?" Shinku asked.

"Couldn't sleep. My thoughts have been troubled to say the least." Robin answered as he stared out the window.

"What is the problem?"

"Two. One is Slade, someone triggered a remote trap that caused me to see and feel Slade was there, and he almost killed me. I'm worried that he somehow survived our last encounter with him."

"Well unless he became an immortal I doubt that he could survive molten lava. What is the other worry?"

"Red X. He is a villain I became to try and get close to Slade. Just recently the suit was stolen, and he knew how to use it. He fights like I do and is still at large, but he isn't a bad guy really, more of some immature teen enjoying a joyride."

"And you are worried that he might do some major damage to this city or to another?"

"Yeah. I don't think that we haven't seen the last of him." Robin sighed.

"Well if he fights like you do then it shouldn't be hard to defeat him, just target your own weak spots."

"No, I designed it to even combat my style, since I used to fight exactly like Slade."

"Well then get stronger, develop a new fighting style, or if nothing else bring in someone that he know nothing about."

"That an offer to help?"

"If I am ever around then sure." Shinku agreed. He then went and made some toast before preparing to return to the dark dimension. Looking around he realized he had left the Magus sword in Ravens room. Tapping gently on the door he entered to see her still asleep on her bed. His thoughts turned to imagining sleeping next to her and other such thoughts until he started mentally yelling at himself for having such thoughts. Walking silently to the bed he found his sword but unfortunately she was snuggling up to it.

'Well this is complicated.' He thought as he tried to figure out a way to get the blade without waking her. Deciding to use magic he created a replica of the blade and used the magic to switch them out. With his blade in hand he leaned down and gently kissed her cheek causing her to moan a little in her sleep. Treading silently he left her room and returned to living room. Once there he nodded to Robin, to show he was leaving and then opened the portal. Taking a few steps he heard footsteps run after him and into the darkness. Turning he saw that Raven had ran into the portal.

"Thought you could leave without saying a proper good bye?" she asked, showing annoyance.

"Well I tried, I'm amazed you knew."

"I could tell you switched the blades. The aura around it changed from yours and someone else's to just yours." She said as she walked closer.

"Then I supposed you want a proper good bye instead of a kiss on the cheek while you're asleep?" he asked as he took a step towards her.

"Exactly." She grinned as she leaned up and kissed him. They stood there for a brief moment their lips locked together until Raven pulled away.

"There. Now come back soon." She said.

"I will do my best my dark princess." He smiled as he kissed her one last time before continuing his walk to the object of his growing detest.


	5. Bargaining and Returnings

_AN* see previous chapters for disclaimer._

_Alrighty here is the latest chapter, as usual R&R I do enjoy criticism or praise, whatever floats your boat._

_Bargaining and Returnings_

Shinku returned to the dark dimension and approached the wheel, letting his anger show. Using the magic of the twin gems he brought forth his soul and entered the wheel that was the housing place of the soul that had become the wheel.

"You never cease to annoy me." He growled as he stood before the spirit of the wheel, which was once known as Edorad, the greatest warrior of his age and the creator of Kage To Hi Ryu.

"Why do you say that?" Edorad asked, clearly confused.

"Three times now you have ordered me back when there was no need for me to return. Three times you have cut short my time in the world of life and forced me back here to the realm of darkness before you throw a temper tantrum." He roared. Edorad stood silently waiting for him to calm down.

"I request you back just in case there is trouble in another part of the universe. I know that you wish to stay but we cannot afford for you to grow complacent."

"I don't believe you." Shinku growled "You just want to keep here so that I don't get ideas of my own, to get ideas to move on, away from you." Edorad looked shocked at the accusation but Shinku wasn't finished "I have seen how the others acted. They were basically slaves to your will. I refuse to become what they were!"

"You insolent whelp! I have raised you, turned you away from the corruption that you have upon your hands. I have turned you into the greatest hope for the world! And you think that you can turn your back on it?!" Edorad roared showing his true self.

"You know as well as I do, the marks upon me were not meant to corrupt me, simply to brand me as his! Until he walks the earth I am still a free man!" he shouted "You have raised me like my predecessors, to be your slave! I have never had a choice in my life, ever since I was born these things have been forced upon me! I was forced to be that demons slave, forced to be your warrior slave! I refuse to serve you any longer!" Edorad then felt the magic surging forward and saw the second eyes of the demon appearing on him.

"Calm thyself Shinku. Your adoptive nature is showing." Edorad said gently motioning at the eyes. Taking a deep breath he remembered his training and brought his emotions back into his grasp.

"Now Shinku, allow me to explain. I chose you because I knew that you would be the greatest warrior that has ever been my privilege to teach. I have called you back every time because I fear you becoming corrupted, by interacting with the demoness that seems to have your affection."

"There is nothing to fear from Raven!" he shouted.

"Unfortunately there is. As we know both know she is the portal that he will use to escape. The time for that is drawing near, and I fear for what will happen if he does break free."

"I understand. If he does walk this earth the entire universe will be in danger." Shinku nodded.

"Yes, and I only see one way to overcome this. Either you must find a way to prevent one of the conditions being met or kill the portal." Edorad sighed.

"I will not kill her!" Shinku protested.

"Even if it would save the universe?"

"Yes. I refuse to kill her."

"You are forcing my hand. I will have to kill her myself." He sighed as Shinku's magic began to rage.

"I will not allow it. You are helpless to do anything yourself, Ever since you helped seal away Malchior it was thanks to The Almighty One that you have survived. You have no power to influence the world."

"I can call forth another who will kill her. You cannot stop this." Shinku knew that this was going nowhere and fast so he decided to take the high road and compromise.

"A deal then."

"I'm listening."

"We do not know the exact day that the first sign will appear but if it doesn't then we have another century to wait. So our deal is this. If the signs do not appear before the end of the year then I shall return here and shall not rebel again. However if the signs appear and we stop him I will return but I can rebel again if I deem it necessary. Finally if the signs do appear and he does get released my ties to you shall be broken. However if he is sent back after being free then I shall remain free of you, but may return to aid you or to claim the title of Grand Master of Kage To Hi Ryu." Edorad thought over what would happen in any of these scenarios and finally came to a decision.

"Very well. I agree to your proposal. When shall you leave?"

"On the eve before Ravens birthday, that seems the most likely day that the first sign will appear." Shinku said after a brief moment of thought.

"Very well. That is still a weeks away so I will request that you remain here until then." Edorad said as Shinku withdrew his soul.

The weeks went by slowly until the day finally arrived that he was allowed to return to the other dimension, Making a pit stop on a far off world to get something for Raven's birthday and then returned to earth. He arrived at 11 that night and saw something flashing on an oil rig miles off shore. Grinning he opened another portal with the Magus Sword and arrived at the rig to see a man with a costume that implied he had something to do with light or electricity. As he prepared to engage this idiotic looking foe the Titans arrived to deal with him.

"How did you know I was here?" he roared.

"Next time you are going to steal something make sure that we cannot see it from our living room."Raven said. This caused him to delay for a split second before he attacked with beams of light. Shinku waited a few seconds until he saw Cyborg get thrown off the rig and into the bay. Leaping up and summoning the more advanced powers of his magic he created shurikens and sent them flying at the light based villain. The shurikens struck his gauntlets, halting the deadly light attack. The villain turned to see who had attacked him but Shinku had already moved into the shadows closer to him. Channeling his magic he made himself taller and wrapped in the darkness around him like a cloak and made it have tendrils to flow off the sides, finally he added his own personal touch and added some sort of distinguishable blade to each one. He then emerged from the shadows at the same time that Raven did, so when the villian turned he saw two of them and fainted from the sight.

"What the?" Beast Boy said as he stared at the two figures.

"Who is that?" Starfire asked as her hands still glowed from the starbolts. Raven then turned and kissed his cheek.

"Cut it out Shinku, you're scaring the others." She said.

"Ok." He sighed as he returned to normal.

"DUDE! How'd you do that?" BB shouted.

"Magic." He grinned. Cyborg then climbed back up onto the rig and shouted "It's twelve o'clock. Time for donuts!"

"You guys go on ahead." Raven said as she walked towards the edge of the tanker.

"Raven you do not want the fried circles of dough?" Starfire asked.

"No." she said as she flew for the tower.

"What's her problem?" Beast Boy asked.

"Leave her be." Shinku said as he rapped him on the head with the sheathe of the Magus Sword as he walked towards the T-Ship to go get donuts with the others. Once they were finished eating donuts he walked off, saying he would meet them back at the tower later. Heading straight for the grocery store he used the money in the account that the warriors had set up years ago. Coming back with bags filled with all of the food he needed to prepare the dinner he had in mind. As he walked into the living room BB ran up to him and whispered "Today is Ravens birthday."

"You didn't know that?" he asked as he set the bags down.

"You knew?" Beast Boy asked astonished.

"Why did you think I was here. To deal with that lameo villain on the oil rig?"

"Yes." He said sheepishly.

"I have permission from the wheel to stay with you guys until the New Year at the earliest. So I choose to come back today so that way I can celebrate Ravens birthday." Shinku explained as he started to unload the bags with all of the food.

"What is with all of the food?" Robin asked as he walked over.

"I'm making Ravens birthday dinner. Since I also have to cook for the vegan over there I had to buy a lot more than I originally intended, plus I intend to make a separate plate for each of us." He explained as he put the groceries away.

"Alright. I'm going to be making my 5 layer cake with 7 different frostings." Cyborg shouted as he went into the kitchen.

"Sounds like we are going to be having a feast tonight." Starfire squealed.

The rest of the morning Shinku and Cyborg worked in the kitchen, preparing the cake while BB and Starfire were setting up decorations.

"You know I don't think she wants a party." Robin said.

"I agree, but I'm not preparing a party I'm just making the dinner tonight." Shinku grinned. With that he continued frying whatever it was that he had bought, since he wouldn't even allow Cyborg to look at what he was cooking. That night once everything was set up they shut off the lights and Shinku sent a pulse of energy to get Raven to come to the living room. All of them hiding, Shinku standing on the ceiling with magic, they watched the door waiting for the sorceress to enter. The door opened and turning on the lights they all sprung out shouting "Surprise!"

This had an odd effect because she almost blasted them out of the tower.

"What is going on?" Raven growled as she glared at Shinku grinning like a fox, standing on the ceiling.

"Well since you were acting all mysterious today I hacked your file on the computer and found a file saying that today was your birthday." Beast Boy said.

"And we have been preparing this party ever since." Starfire giggled as she floated over, trying to get Raven to actually enter the room.

"I told you guys we shouldn't throw a party." Robin said as he saw Ravens look.

"Don't look at me this was the elf's idea." Shinku grinned as he dropped from the ceiling. As they tried to sway her Robin and Shinku stood back, expecting the worst reaction, which they were granted when she used her power to destroy most of the decorations and make Cyborg's cake explode.

"I told you she didn't want a party." BB said as he wiped off some of the frosting on his face.

"Be quiet Beast Boy." Robin said as he went out after her, to try and calm her down, while Shinku teleported away and into her room to wait for her to arrive. She walked in seeming a little calmer than she had been, and seeing him she smirked.

"Who said you could be in here?" she asked as she sat on her bed.

"I figured you wouldn't mind." Shinku answered as he walked over "Care to talk about what is bothering you?"

"No. Now get out." She sighed as she looked at the clock.

"You're afraid that it's going to happen today aren't you?" he asked as he turned to leave.

"Yes."

"Well it will either happen or it won't. No sense worrying about something that can't be changed. Besides that is why I am here until further notice. If the sign comes today then I will do all I can to end it before it begins. If it doesn't happen today I go back to the dark dimension." Shinku sighed as he left "If you get hungry let me know. I have dinner ready for all of us."

It was late when the alarm sounded that the city was under attack. Tagging along they arrived at a large factory to see that the attacker was none other than Slade, but he had been given an upgrade since they had last seen him. He had the mark of Scath upon his forehead and now had flame throwing powers. After trading witty banter they struck, Shinku using the Magus Sword to try and smite his head but he was moving quickly and had also some flight abilities. After he had dodged all of his strikes did he fight back, his fighting style more erratic and harder to predict. After being kicked across the width of the building he yelled for Cyborg to shoot at him. Looking confused but doing as he was told Shinku opened a portal with the blade and sent the blast that was aimed at him right into Slade, catching him off guard. Soon he started to destroy the building, forcing the Titans to start retreating until Raven suddenly stopped time. Shinku could feel the magic trying to stop him when suddenly the gems on his hands burned and he found that he was still mobile.

"Raven." Shinku said as he approached to see that Slade was also unaffected.

"Release Robin and get out of here. I'll buy you some time." Shinku ordered as he sheathed the Magus Sword and prepared to fight "Blaze." With Kage To Hi Ryu activated he charged at Slade dodging the fireballs he hurled at him until he decided to try and delay him long enough so that he could catch up with Raven and Robin. Knocking Slade into the air he proceeded to move at incredible speeds, where only his after image was visible and unleashed a flurry of black flame enhanced blows upon Slade, ending with a spinning axe kick that smashed him into the ground making a crater so deep you would of thought it had been tunneled.

"Draconic Emperor." He said as he grabbed his blade and left. Tracking Raven was no easy task but he did finally find her, but Slade soon arrived after him.

"It doesn't matter how far you run, or where you hide. Your destiny will be fulfilled, and there is nothing you can do to stop it." Slade told Raven as Shinku and Robin blocked his path.

"Run Raven. We will deal with him." Robin said as she ran out of the church that they were in.

"Try to keep up Boy Wonder." Shinku grinned as he unsheathed the Magus Sword "Second Strike. Demon Joust." He then charged forward with great speed, and before he even reached Slade he was sent flying into the wall by some unseen force. Taking advantage of the opening Robin hurled several bombs into the hole, hoping to delay Slade for as long as possible. Once the smoke cleared as a massive fireball came flying at them, sending them out the same exit Raven had ran out of.

"I really hate this guy." Shinku gasped as he coughed up smoke.

"Ugh. Agreed." Robin groaned. With that Raven grabbed them and started to flee but Slade was hot on their trail.

"Let me go Raven. Take Robin and get as far away as possible." He gasped. She reluctantly let him go as he muttered blaze and faced the oncoming Slade.

'Only got one shot at this.' He thought as he channeled all of his energy into his hands.

"Dragon Fist." He growled as he struck Slade full in the face with the ultimate attack of Kage Hi To Ryu. Feeling drained he landed on the ground using what little magical energy he could muster to stop himself from going unconscious. Once he could stand he headed for Raven, managing to get some short range teleportation to speed up the journey until he reached the top of the tallest building in Jump City to see Slade had finally caught Raven and had triggered the first sign of his awakening. Raven's body glowed with the ancient symbols as her leotard disintegrated leaving only enough to cover her breasts and lower regions and hair grew to mid-length. She then fainted and fell off the tower. Running forward he leapt off the tower and grabbed Raven, extending his arm as Robin swung by to try and catch her.

"That was reckless." Robin said as they landed on a nearby building.

"Well I knew that you were swinging too high to catch her so I decided to extend the reach." He countered as he noticed that time had begun to move again.

Later that night back at the tower they surprised Raven again with the party but this time she decided to stay and enjoy the fruits of their labor.

"Alright folks, I have five choices for a meal. Except for Beast Boy who has been given the vegetarian meal I have made Steak Tips with garlic mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables. Sweetbread in a sweet and sour sauce with seared asparagus. A veal shank with a brown sauce served with scalloped potatoes and steamed broccoli. Mahi Mahi with spinach noodles and boiled mixed vegetables. Lastly grilled shrimp in a butter sauce with steamed carrots and cauliflower. So take your pick." Shinku said as he presented each plate. They all stared at the food, that was not only cooked to perfection but was garnished with small herbs and bits of vegetables that it looked too much like art too eat.

"I'll take the Steak Tips!" Cyborg shouted as he grabbed the plate.

"Umm what is sweetbread? Is it some sort of dessert?" Starfire asked.

"I'll tell you once you are done eating." Shinku said as she took the plate.

"I'll have the Mahi Mahi." Raven said as she grabbed the plate with the fish on it.

"I guess I'll have Veal." Robin said as he grabbed his plate.

"Well bon appetite." Shinku said as they all began to eat their meals.

"This is amazing." Raven said as she swallowed her first bite of the fish.

"No kidding. Where did you learn to cook like this?" Robin asked as he swallowed his piece of veal.

"Comes with the training. For infiltration missions we sometimes pretend to be personal chefs. So we are taught gourmet cooking, this is the first time that I've gotten to practice." Shinku said as he ate. Once they were finished Shinku whispered to Starfire what sweetbread was and she looked shocked.

"So it is these glands from the little cow?" she asked.

"Yes. But Veal is also made from the little cow. We are just using all of the animal that we can." He explained as put the dishes in the sink to soak. Then Cyborg sliced up his reassembled cake and it was as good as his word.

"If this didn't look so weird I would ask for the recipe." Shinku laughed as he finished the cake.

"It isn't that weird." He protested.

"It looks like something that your giant silk worm would barf up." Shinku laughed. Once they had finished eating they all headed off to their rooms except for Raven and Shinku who had stopped her and said that he had something for her. Once the others had left he took out his present, a plainly wrapped rectangle. She opened it to find an ancient spell book written in the ancient tongue.

"It's a book of white magic. Healing and protective spells." Shinku explained.

"Where did you get something like this?"

"I payed a visit to a former warriors tomb. He wrote this book himself, he believed that we should try to find peaceful solutions to our problems instead of using violence."

"Funny thing for a warrior that serves the Wheel of Fate to say." She giggled.

"He was the first of us to serve the wheel. I never met him but from what I was told he was very wise and never fought unless he saw no other way around it. He was the best of us, helping to create Kage Hi To Ryu with the flames, and finding the Magus Sword."

"This guy found your sword?"

"In a sense. Not many of us warriors can wield the Magus Sword, and out of those I have shown the highest control over it. I have actually mastered all of its forms. The only one who would have better control over it would be the demoness that created it." Shinku explained.

"So how many have used it?"

"Out of the thousands of warriors that we have had, maybe one out of a hundred of us have been able to use it. The last one to use it was one of us back during the barbarian times. He was a mighty warrior; rarely relying on magic he fought his enemies with only the blade."

"Who were the turners of this era?"

"Sorry but there actually wasn't a turner for his age. He was actually sent to aid a village that was about to be destroyed by a witch's summoned monsters. The wheel sent him there to help with the battle and even mentioned something about some strange warrior that appeared during one battle and used some sort of magic to fight the beasts." They continued to talk until late in the night when Raven was finally yawning.

"Alright. I think that it is time for a certain sorceress to go to bed." He smiled.

"Come kiss me goodnight?" she asked as she stood up.

"Of course." He walked her to her room and waited until she said that he could come in. Walking over to her tucked into her large bed he gently kissed her and bid her pleasant dreams while he returned to his temporary room, thoughts swirling in a haze as he thought about the entire day.

AN* Please excuse the food references. I have been focusing on my culinary final and decided to share the knowledge in this fanfic.  
For those fo you that don't know, Mahi Mahi is a species of trout but is often called the ugly dolphin.


	6. The Past

_AN* see previous chapters for disclaimer_

_First things first. sorry it took so long to upload this chapter. The site wouldnt let me upload any new documents for a few days. Secondly i am sorry that this cahpter is so short. There wasn't alot of things that I could think to do with this chapter. Well as always R&R and enjoy._

_The Past_

It was a few days later when Cyborg had just finished updating the tower that Shinku started feeling a strange magic in the air. He mentioned it to Raven and she agreed that something wasn't right. Once Cyborg had explained that they needed to keep up with the times he suddenly disappeared.

"Before anyone says anything I didn't touch anything." BB said holding up his hands in defense. Shinku acted first and began chanting a long spell that would send an astral projection of himself to where or when ever Cyborg was.

His projection arrived over a massive battle arrived over a large battle with green insect like monsters fighting some ancient warriors. He observed the battle and watched as at first Cyborg avoided fighting the monsters but after seeing a warrior about to be killed he started using the sonic cannon to fight back. He was hailed as a hero for helping them win the battle and was brought back to their village where he was allowed a main seat at the feast.

"I found him." He said knowing that the other titans would hear him "He's about four thousand years into the past." With that he returned to observing the situation, noticing that one of the warriors did not seem to appreciate Cyborg's help. That night he snuck off to some cave in the mountains to do something, while Cyborg tried to create a recharging station for his batteries. Late the next evening another attack began and out of nowhere another warrior appeared. He was taller than Cyborg by about an inch, his head shaved with a black Chinese dragon circling the top of it. He wore an identical outfit to Shinku and carried the Magus Sword that gave off a slight dark aura, one that Shinku had never seen come off of it before.

'So that is the last warrior to use the Magus Sword. It seems to reject him as its master.' He thought as he observed the fighting. Cyborg was not using the sonic cannon and was now fighting with a sword that another warrior had thrown him. Shinku's attention was focused on his predecessor and he watched as he wielded the blade with much more finesse than he himself used, treating it like an extension of his arm. Cyborg and Shinku's predecessor both realizing that the monsters would keep coming out of the meteors that had it the ground they both ran to break the dam at the end of the village to destroy the rocks. Cyborg used his bare hands to break the supports while the other slashed through them with a single slash. Bracing themselves they watched as the water poured out and destroyed the meteors, saving the entire tribe.

"Dude that was great." Cyborg said as he patted the warriors back.

"I thank you strange warrior. That was a good plan to destroy the dam to stop the constant stream of foes." He grinned as he sheathed the magus sword "My name is Kasaku, and who are you?"

"Cyborg. Is that the Magus Sword?" he asked as he stared at the blade.

"Aye. How did you know? Only skilled mages have ever heard of it or even fewer know what it looks like." Kasaku said shocked.

"I've seen it before. The truth is I'm from the future, and I have fought beside another of you guys that serve the Wheel of Fate. He wields the Magus Sword. Though without that dark aura."

"He has tamed the blade? Then he must be a great warrior. If you are from the future than why did you come here?"

"I didn't come here willingly. Some magic forced me here."

"The witch. She was awoken not long ago, which means that she was obeying her master's orders while disobeying them." They then cut their conversation short when the tribesmen came running towards them praising them for saving the village. Later that night the tribesman that had gone to the mountains told Cyborg to come with him. He led him up to a cave high in the mountains where it was revealed that he was the one who had revived the witch and was offering him to go home. Cyborg turned him down and they fought until the witch bestowed her master with greater power, transforming him into a monster that would now lead the others. He threw Cyborg off a high cliff which eventually led him into the repaired dam. Cyborg awoke to the tribesman having used a waterwheel to restore a small amount of his energy to him, enough where he could help him. They all proceeded to prepare to battle including Kasaku who simply honed the Magus sword and waited for the enemy to attack.

The attack came at dusk and Cyborg outfitted with the armor and weapons of the tribesman helped fend off the attack. Near the climax of the battle the traitor attacked himself defeating the woman who was the leader of the tribe. Cyborg took off a glove and prepared to fire the sonic cannon when Ravens magic grabbed him and began to pull him back. Firing off that one shot Shinku watched as it blasted off the arm that was holding her, leaving her the opening for victory. Pulling his projection back he saw that Kasaku nodded to him as he left, realizing that he had seen him the entire time.

Shinku awoke to hear Cyborg leaving the room, clearly upset that they had saved him at the climax of that battle.

"Raven. Look in your books, you'll find the battle he was in. It will provide closure." Shinku said as he yawned. Later that night he and Raven went and showed Cyborg that they had won the battle.

"If it is any constellation your sonic cannon opened the path to victory. You blew off the arm that he was holding her with and gave her the chance for victory."

"How do you know?" Cyborg asked.

"I was observing the entire time you were there." Shinku said "How do you think that they knew when you were."

"I met one of your predecessors."

"Yes. The last one to wield the Magus Sword before me. He was one of our bravest warriors, and it was a shame that he died. He went to fight the witch once they had defeated the army. It was a kamikaze attack that killed her and himself." Shinku said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I never knew him, and he died as he had lived. Saving those who could not save themselves." Shinku grinned as he walked out "Keep that armor, it will be a sign that you did something that marks you as an incredible individual who was willing to abandon his home to save others." Shinku then left Cyborg's room, thinking about how his predecessor had fought, deciding that it was time that he perfected his swordsmanship.


	7. Fanning the Flames

_AN* see previous chapters for disclaimer_

_Fanning the Flames_

Shinku had been staying in the tower for several days and had been helping with their search for any information that would help them find the mark that was on Slade's head. Shinku searched through histories of Earth and many other civilized worlds that could possibly have any information on the mark.

"Have you found anything?" Robin asked as he pulled himself away from the video screen that had recorded the battle.

"Nothing." He sighed as he tossed another book into his mountainous discard pile. Shinku grabbed another book and flipped through the pages, slow enough to see what was on each page, but still quick enough to make some progress. That night the alarm sounded and they found Slade burning down an old district that was due for demolition in a few weeks. They all separated throughout the district, each trying to stop Slade. He finally moved in front of Shinku who had decided to end this quickly. Focusing on his magic he summoned two knives and moved in close to strike. As he swung one of the knives he transformed the knife into a long sword, slicing into his arm, but no blood came out when he had made contact.

"Not bad." Slade said as he hurled a massive fireball at him. Reacting he transformed the blades into a massive wall shield, blocking the attack. Transforming the magic again into a massive buster sword he smashed the ground where Slade had been standing. Leaping after the masked criminal he utilized every ounce of his magical energy to try and destroy the foe. After chasing and managing to get in a few more unfazing wounds he felt his body reach the limit of his magic abilities and stopped, doubling over to catch his breath from the sudden depletion of energy. He looked up to see Raven about to confront Slade but he disappeared suddenly marking that the second sign had been delivered.

Once the blaze died down the only building left that was unscathed was an old library that they decided to search. At first there was nothing but eventually Robin found the mark of Scath as he said Slade had called it. Raven touched it and it sank into the floor revealing a staircase that was going to lead them to solving the mystery. Once they entered they stood in an antechamber. Once Raven entered spirits from the statues emerged and they began to speak out the prophecy at Ravens birth. As they talked symbols appeared on Ravens body, shining through her leotard, while Shinku's gems began to burn and through the leather gloves the mark of Scath appeared on his hands. Turning quickly they both left the room which was noted by Robin who came after them.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he faintly saw the symbols on Raven.

"I can't go down there." She said as she teleported away.

"I am in no condition to go down with you. I'll go back to the tower and keep an eye on Raven, while I try to recover my powers." Shinku said as he opened the portal. Before Robin could protest he left, appearing in his room where he prepared to tempt fate.

Sitting on his bed he began to focus his mind and enter his inner world. After a few minutes he finally pierced through his mental barrier and landed in the forest of his mind. It was just as he remembered it, with towering trees and clear blue skies that could be glanced through the green canopy. Floating in the sky were dozens of pieces earth that varied in size from a small boulder to the size of a large island. Heading to the top of one of the nearest trees he prepared to leap to the floating rocks, avoiding the presence of his inner emotions that he was sure would pester him to no end. Leaping to the rocks he headed for the one of the largest. It was dome shaped and had a single entrance into its dark depths, a large stone door with the mark of Scath upon it. Touching the door he entered and saw the four glowing eyes of the demon that would soon bind him into service.

"Trigon." He said coldly.

"Ahhh. Shinku, what brings you to speak with me on such short notice?"

"Power. I want more power."

"Ha ha ha. Of course you do."

"I want you to give me more magical power. You have nothing to lose if you think about it. You seem confident that you will be free so why not start getting me accustomed to an increase of strength." Shinku grinned.

"Very well. Though you should know that there is nothing that you can do. This worlds fate has been sealed." Trigon rumbled as released more magical energy into him. Feeling his power restored and his strength increased he left his inner mind and headed for Ravens room to talk to her. Knocking gently he probed for her magical energy only to find her not there.

'Odd. How is it that she is not here?' he thought. Walking away he felt her presence return into her room and turned around. Knocking again he waited to see if she would open the door. Not five seconds after knocking she opened the door and hugged him tight.

"You alright?" Shinku asked, worried that she was hurt.

"No. I went to see my mother. She says that I can't escape my fate." She sobbed. Wrapping his arms around her tightly he whispered to her "You are only trapped if you see it like that. There is always hope."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Simple, I have never been one to lay back and accept fate; I fight to change what has been preordained." With that she released him and he wiped away a tear that was about to fall "Now. How about we go and help the other Titans. By now they have to be in trouble." This got her to grin as she opened a portal for them to where their friends were.

They found the Titans bruised and almost about to die with Slade standing over them.

"No you don't!" Raven shouted as she used her magic to hurl a giant stone block into him. Feeling his palms burning again he muttered blaze and the black flames appeared, though they felt different. They made him feel lighter and stronger than he had before.

'Thank you Trigon.' He thought as he rushed Slade who was getting up Moving so fast that there was only a blur around Slade Shinku utterly destroyed the masked villain with every attack that he could do that was short of actually channeling the flames. Once he stopped Shinku moved back so that Raven, who was glowing with the symbols again, could have her crack at the masked warrior.

After utterly destroying Slade and forcing him to retreat they took the Titans back to the tower.

"Scath is the name that he uses with his followers. His real name is Trigon, my father." Raven explained. This caused everyone to worry with Cyborg actually asking the important question.

"How do we stop him?"

"We don't." Shinku sighed "In all reality we cannot stop the demon from rising." This made all of them look downtrodden before he spoke again.

"But I'll be damned to the deepest pits of hell if we don't try. From now on you four will be undergoing training with me. By the time it comes for our final battle we will either win or do enough damage to his armies that he will never forget what we did. Be prepared for hell, because my training is not for the faint of heart, we'll start tomorrow morning." Shinku said, looking at each one of them for any signs of doubt. The four titans nodded while Raven just shook her head, thinking about how her friends were sure to be doomed if they tried to oppose Trigon.


	8. Pie

_AN* see previous chapter for disclaimer_

_Pie_

For five days since the Titans had come to terms with the approach of the end of the world Shinku trained them relentlessly and the signs were showing.

On the first day he had called the four to the training room where he ordered them to individually attack him. Cyborg went first and showed Shinku how much he had improved, with lots of new weapons that kept Shinku on his toes. When he finished defeating Cyborg he began his battle with Beast Boy, ordering him to fight in his most powerful form. His new form was that of a monster with shaggy fur and horns.

'If he had a whip like tail I'd say he was a devil.' Shinku thought as he dodged a clawed fist. He then slipped through all of his openings and pummeled him into the ground. After BB was Starfire who tried to blast him but Shinku simply blocked all of the starbolts. Once she paused he used the Demon Joust technique with the sheathe still on, which caused the sheathe to go flying into Starfire, sending her sprawling. Finally Robin came up to fight, creating the sword that he had used against Malchior. Shinku tested every ounce of swordplay that the Boy Wonder had and after he had seen everything knocked the weapon out of his hands, bringing the point of the Magus Sword to his throat.

"Dead." Shinku said as he lowered the blade "Overall not too bad, however far from where you need to be. Beast Boy, from now on I want you to train in that form with one hundred pound weights on each limb. This will increase that forms strength and speed. Cyborg, I want you to bring me all of the files on your systems; we are going to give you an upgrade. Starfire, I want you to practicing charging the starbolts, to learn how to increase their strength and destructive power. Robin, you and I will be practicing swordsmanship; staff fighting, and hand to hand combat. My hope is to expand upon your knowledge and make you a deadly force. Once I feel that you have mastered each of these areas we will move on to some more deadly techniques." The next four days were filled with hard training that they all thought would kill them, but none of them ever complained and hoped that they could grow strong enough to stop the end of the world.

One night Shinku went out to search for some parts that he wanted to have Cyborg use to update his systems with when he sensed magic being released.

'Odd. Magic is a rare gift, not many should be using it.' He thought as he walked through the town. Shinku spent the entire night and most of the morning going from building to building, gathering what he deemed necessary for the training that he had planned. By mid afternoon he heard the sounds of robbery taking place and went to observe how the titans would fight. He arrived to see that they were dressed oddly and were far from the level he had left them at.

'What in the world has happened?' he wondered as he watched them getting beat up. Sighing loud enough for the Titans and the criminals who had identified themselves as the H.I.V.E.F.I.V.E. to hear he stood up and leapt down to the ground to fight.

"Pitiful Titans. Apparently the past five days of training have left your skulls" he sighed as he faced the enemy.

"Who are you?" Gizmo shouted.

"Shinku." He grinned as he set aside the Magus Sword "And I am your worst nightmare." With that he struck, relying only on his normal hand to hand combat abilities he began to destroy the H.I.V.E.F.I.V.E. before they even knew what was going on. First he grabbed Mammoth and sent him flying across the market place while he dodged a missile from Gizmo. Leaping into the air he round housed kicked See-More into the rising Mammoth and landed in front of Jinx who was shocked at quickly he was moving.

"What are you?" she asked in shock.

"That would take too long to explain." Shinku grinned as he grabbed her and tossed her into the airborne Gizmo. Finally Private Hive attacked with his shield which Shinku avoided easily and finally, getting bored caught the shield and used it to flip him over his head and into the ground. Turning to look at the Titans he saw the T-Car being pulled up and some ugly three eyed, green skinned monster come out and heard all of the Titans but Starfire call her mother. She looked at him and seemed to contemplate something.

"You were the one that helped my children?" she asked.

"Yes. They are my friends, and students." He said as he picked up the magus sword.

"Well they haven't mentioned you." She retorted looking at the blade "And my children will not play with such a violent young man." With that she told the Titans to get in the car and to head home. Using his magic he tried to mentally contact Raven but was blocked by some odd pink haze.

"So that was the magic. This also explains why they aren't themselves." Shinku muttered "Starfire seems free though, so maybe I should help." With that he took to the roof tops and made his way to the tower which he saw had been transformed into gingerbread, with the ground as fluff and had candy cane and lollipop trees everywhere and a rainbow plastered to the sky.

"Magic. That must be the witch Mother Mae-Eye." Shinku said as he made his way into the tower, using every ounce of his sneaking skills to get through. He finally arrived to see the Titans being trapped in a large oven with gingerbread men coming to make sure they stayed in there. Waiting to see if Starfire would do something to help he sat down on the gigantic counter edge and waited. Though not for very long because soon the upper portion of the oven was sliced off and the other Titans started singing that Starfire was going to be in trouble.

"Allow me." Shinku said as he leapt down. Using the sheathe he smashed each one of them on the head, breaking the spell.

"What was that for?" Robin asked as he rubbed his head.

"Yeah… Hey why am I in a Bunny suit?" BB asked clearly confused.

"WHY AM I IN A DRESS?" Raven raged as Shinku used the Magus Sword to cut her out of it.

"Yellow is definitely not your color." Shinku grinned as he kissed her cheek "Good to have my beautiful demoness back." Once they were all prepared they made their way through the tower and learned how the witch had made her way in.

"Cyborg, when this is all over I am going to teach you why you never buy things from gypsies." Shinku sighed. Once they entered the living room they saw thousands of gingerbread people and Mother Mae-Eye.

"What naughty children." She tutted.

"Leave her to me. I need a good work out." Shinku grinned as he set his sword aside "Blaze" With the black flames burning he charged at the gigantic witch, deciding that he wasn't going to play nice. Leaping into the air and somersaulting multiple times while channeling the flames into one hand he struck while coming out of the somersault with his right hand extended out with a long extension of flames smashing down upon the ugly witch.

"Dragon's tail." He growled as she stumbled back. Then striking with all of his precision he prepared the Dragon's Fist to strike her full in the face. As he leapt up to her long nose he noticed the wooden spoon she carried, which seemed to glow with magical energy.

"Dragon's Fist!" he roared as all of the flames smashed into her face, causing her to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"Is she dead?" Raven asked.

"No. Only disembodied for the moment. But I know her weakness, the spoon she carries is the source of all her powers." He said as he leaned against the gigantic refrigerator to catch his breath.

"Alright. Then I have a plan." Robin said as he led the them out of the living room to where there was a gigantic pie, with the covering crust missing. Robin then explained his plan while Shinku moved out of sight to try and recover in case Robin's plan backfired.

Not five minutes later Mother Mae-Eye returned with hundreds of gingerbread and saw the Titans acting like her children again. As she leaned down to give Starfire a hug Beast Boy transformed into a bear and grabbed her face as Cyborg and Robin knocked the spoon from her hands and into the pie which caused the tower and the area around it to return to normal.

"So what should we do with it?" Raven asked looking at the pie.

"We should eat it." Cyborg said as he looked at it hungrily, causing everyone to glare at him "I'm just kidding."

"Actually I have an idea." Robin said as he handed Shinku the pie and whispered to him what to do.

"Robin, you evil genius." Shinku laughed as he teleported off. He appeared in front of the H.I.V.E.F.I.V.E.'s hideout. Knocking on the door and leaving the pie he teleported off letting them realize what had happened. As he returned he gave each of them a stern look.

"This is what happens when you buy things from Gypsies." He said "Since you managed to beat her I'll let you all off of training for today, but tomorrow expect to be puking up blood." Leaving the four with that chilling thought he walked off to his room. As he opened the door he saw Raven standing in his room staring at him.

"Yes?" he asked as he walked over.

"Why aren't you training me?" she asked, looking annoyed.

"That's what's bothering you. I already gave you your training regimen."

"What?"

"I told you to keep training to master the advanced form of your power. Once you do, then we will begin your true training." Shinku explained as sat on his bed "Your training can't begin until you have mastered that." Raven then walked over and kissed him.

"Thank you. What exactly will be my training?"

"That would be telling." Shinku grinned as he kissed her one more time "Now go get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." With that she left his room, pondering what her training that required her to master her advanced magic.

AN* Yes I know that this was mostly irrelavant but I like this episode since it was hilarious. So don't yell at me for putting this in.


	9. Doom and Destruction

_AN* See previous chapters for disclaimer._

_Doom and Destruction_

After a week of the hardest training that the Titans had ever received they began to feel the results of the training and were moving along in the training to the point where Cyborg was simply working to increase his battery life and strength, Beast Boy had switched up to 300 pound weights on all of his limbs, Starfire was learning how to charge one starbolt while rapidly firing another, and Robin had improved in all of the forms of combat that he was being trained in. At dawn as Shinku awoke he felt his palms burning from the mark of Scath that was appearing on his hands.

"Crap." He muttered as he entered his inner mind and returned to the cave.

"Time to pay up again." Shinku growled as he entered the cave and stared at the glowing eyes.

"My, aren't we greedy." Trigon chuckled as he poured more magic into him "That is all of the magic I can give you without you killing yourself."

"Good. Now I will make you regret ever giving me magic." Shinku vowed as he left his mind and returned to reality. Entering the kitchen he saw all of the other Titans eating breakfast that Raven had cooked.

"Good morning Shinku. I made some breakfast for you too." She said as she sent a plate over to him. He stared at the charred excuse of pancakes that she had made and was tempted to not eat them, but looking at her steady gaze he finally took a seat and began to eat. And he did regret it, making a mental note that if he did stop this he would have to teach her to cook. Once they finished with the breakfast they headed for the park Shinku realizing that Raven wanted the Titans to have the greatest day possible before the end occurred. The day moved on with relative ease, even after they stopped Plasmus. However soon the sun was eclipsed and the markings appeared on both of them.

"It's today isn't it?" Robin asked as he grabbed Raven before she collapsed.

"Yes. The end of the world." Raven nodded as she passed out. Using his magic he teleported them back to the tower and they took her to the danger room that they had prepped. After explaining that they wouldn't let Trigon get her they all headed for the roof to watch for the enemy.

"Listen. The enemy will be relentless, and Slade will be leading them. Give no mercy and make sure that you all try to survive." Shinku said as he unsheathed the magus sword and watched the bay, waiting for the inevitable invasion. After waiting a few minutes they saw Slade rising out of the bay with the fire soldiers of Trigon.

"It's time." Shinku sighed as he leapt from the tower. After refusing to hand over Raven they began to battle the endless hordes keeping them from the tower.

Shinku was in peak form, slashing the soldiers before they could even begin to attack. With the Magus Sword flashing he cut down many of the foes as he observed the titans own battles. BB was in the new form and his strength and speed were far superior to what they used to be as he ripped apart the enemy. Cyborg's upgrades allowed him more missiles, a second sonic cannon and an attachment to the tower to fire a super sonic cannon. Starfire was charging one massive starbolt while hurling multiple small ones that delayed the pyro warriors. Robin was focusing on Slade and was doing an amazing job at matching his insane movements. However as the battle progressed Shinku could feel that they were slowly losing the battle. As they stood near the door panting Raven emerged and said that she would go and complete the prophecy.

"Very well." Shinku sighed as he sheathed the blade and them removed the gloves, showing the mark of Scath "By your own will you go to open the portal, therefore my service to Trigon has begun." Using her powers she knocked out her friends and with Slade leading the way they headed for the library. Once in the center chamber he looked to her and kissed her one last time.

"Goodbye Shinku." She said as the steps rose to take her to the top of the platform where she was to become the portal.

"Goodbye my love." He nodded as he leaned against the wall as he heard the Titans running down the stairs. Once they entered the room Raven completed the ritual, and Trigon once again walked among the living.

As the flames consumed the world Shinku stood before the great demon and was given a mask to wear, to mark him as Trigon's. The mask was blood red with a diagonal white streak running from the top of the left side of the mask all the way down to the bottom right hand side.

"You now serve me, Shinku. Soon I will have you lead my armies to invade other worlds, and expand my empire. Soon the entire universe will bow down before me." Trigon boasted.

"Of course my lord." Shinku sighed. After waiting for a few minutes he sensed a disturbance and saw the four remaining Titans using Ravens magic to try and attack Trigon, though to little affect.

"Pitiful. My daughter may have given you that final parting gift but it is of no good." Trigon chuckled as he simply blew them away. Shinku sighed as he had wished that they had simply stayed out of this. He sat on the edge of the destroyed tower, that was now Trigon's throne, and observed what the Titans were doing.

"Go my servant. Two of the remaining are attempting to destroy me through some pitiful attempt. Destroy them." Trigon ordered as Shinku tracked their presence to where they would be in a matter of minutes. Teleporting to a crossroads he saw Robin and Slade walk into sight.

"Shinku." Robin said in shock.

"Yes. I have been sent to destroy the two of you and save you both hours of misery." Shinku explained as he unsheathed the Magus Sword.

"We won't back down." Slade said as he faced him.

"I knew you would say that. I suppose I will honor the two of you. Magus Sword limit release." He sighed as the sword was enveloped in a bright light and once it cleared he was holding two separate blades.

"Magus Sword LV.2" Shinku sighed as he spun the blades around. Then moving with fluid grace he struck at the two of them, forcing them both back. As he fought he felt Trigons amusement at watching the remaining Titans fight their dark selves. Deciding to end it quickly he moved back and made the two blades make an X.

"Third strike. Grande Cross." He said as swung the blades, creating a massive X shaped strike that the two barely dodged. Channeling magic he created hundreds of swords in the air that were connected to the Magus Sword.

"Fourth strike. Rain of Swords." Swinging the swords down he sent them plummeting to the ground, forcing the two to dodge and weave and separate from each other, giving Shinku the opportunity that he needed. Facing Robin and raising one arm above his head and putting one at his side he unleashed his next attack.

"Fifth strike. Scissor Slash." Moving faster than the eye could follow he appeared behind Robin except the arm raised and the arm at his side had switched positions, as blood began to run down the shallow wound he had inflicted. Puzzled he turned to look at Robin to see why he was still alive.

'Something is not right. Scissor Slash should be an instant death move, so why did it only inflict such a light wound?' he thought as Robin and Slade struck. Throwing to disks that hit his feet while he was distracted causing ice to form up him, stopping at his neck.

"Impressive you two, however this is only temporary. The heat will soon melt this ice and I will be free." Shinku sighed as watched the two of them.

"We'll have found Raven by then." Robin said as he finished threatening Slade that once this was over that nothing had changed between them. Robin then took the fork that headed up higher while Slade went lower into the inferno.

'Raven is alive?!' Shinku thought as he tried to break the ice. Once it melted enough he ran after Robin and eventually found him back on the surface with the other Titans and a child version of Raven. Then Trigon attacked them and said that he would soon kill Raven. This got Shinku and with his sword still in LV.2 he leapt into the air, feeling the mask shatter as he spun the swords over his head beginning the sixth strike.

"Sixth strike. Twin Thunder Dragons." He roared as the skies darkened and two electrical dragons descended and attacked the giant demon. Then from the ruins a glowing axe weapon struck, slicing off the crown attached to his head, causing him to cry out in rage.

"Shinku, Slade?" Cyborg said looking at the two warriors.

"I am no one's errand boy." Slade said as he caught the axe that Shinku recognized as the one that used to belong to the life keeper.

"As long as Raven draws breathe, I shall oppose you Trigon." Shinku grinned as he saw the demon stagger "Third strike. Grande Cross." As the attack pushed the demon back, the six warriors tried to defeat the demon but he was too great and soon had defeated all but Shinku.

"You are finished my warrior." Trigon rumbled.

"Just stop." The little Raven pleaded to him.

"I swore that I would defend you with my life. No matter what happens to me, I will make sure that you live. BLAZE!" Shinku roared as he abandoned his sword and the full might of Trigon's magic came to bear against the one who had given it. Looking at the demon he leapt to the air and channeled all he had into the final gambit.

"DRAGON'S FIST!" Shinku bellowed as he unleashed all of the magical flames into the face of the demon, knocking him below the surface of the lava. As he landed he felt his powers weaken and soon could barely stand as he watched the lava bubble before Trigon burst forth saying how he would kill Raven. This triggered something unpredicted. Raven returned to her old self, except a giant in white now, and one who could destroy Trigon.

"Fathers are kind! Fathers are caring!" she shouted as she struck him with her magic "I was cared for by the monks of Azeroth! My friends showed me kindness! You are nothing!" She then banished Trigon back to the prison that he had been sealed in. As the world returned to normal so did Raven, who rushed to his side as Shinku laid on the ground, barely conscious.

"Shinku!" she cried as she hugged him.

"You don't have to call me that." Shinku muttered.

"What?" she asked putting a hand on his head to see if he was delirious.

"Shinku. That was the name the wheel gave me." He said as looked into her eyes, marveling at their beauty.

"Then what should I call you?"

"Altair. That is the name that I was born with. The wheel gives each of us a new name when we complete our training. From now on, if you want, you can call me Altair." He grinned.

"Altair." She whispered "I like it, but in front of the others I will still call you Shinku."

"If that is what you want." Shinku smiled as he used her shoulder to stand up "Now let's get to the tower. I feel like celebrating."

The Titans then entered the tower where they Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire were preparing breakfast while playing around with the tofu bacon. Shinku smiled as he set the Magus Sword aside and waited for Raven and Robin to finish talking. Once they were done he joined the others in the kitchen and helped Cyborg make a feast fit for a king. As they ate and enjoyed their victory BB asked the dreaded question.

"So dude… When do you have to leave?"

"Never." Shinku grinned.

"What?!" they all exclaimed.

"Yeah. The Wheel of Fate and I had a deal. If Trigon was freed and then resealed I would be free to do as I pleased from now on." Shinku explained as he was tackled by Raven.

"So you can stay as long as you want? YES!" she squealed as she squeezed him tight, afraid he would disappear.

"That's awesome!" Cyborg shouted.

"Congratulations." Starfire said from her seat next to Robin.

"Dude, we have another room mate!" Beast Boy grinned as he and Cyborg slapped a high five.

"Way to go Shinku. Guess I can finally give you this." Robin said as he handed him a Titans communicator.

"Thanks you guys." Shinku smiled as he pried Raven off of him. The rest of the day went by in frivolity until they all crashed that night, exhausted from the battle that had held the fate of the universe. Unknown to them they had ended their time as the turners of the wheel, while setting free the soon to be greatest hero of their generation.

AN* ok don't kill me about his actual name, yes i took it from assassins creed, I have been playing that game alot so don't kill me for using that name.

Now i have a few more set in stone things before i start venturing into brand new ideas that have been clogging my brain, so please I look forward to you reviews and i will post again as soon as possible.


	10. Adjustment

_AN* I don not own Teen Titans._

_Adjustment_

The next day Shinku woke feeling refreshed and happy for once in his life. Entering the living room he saw Cyborg and Beast Boy playing some video game, with Beast Boy getting his butt kicked.

"You got nothing!" Cyborg shouted as he shot his game character again. Shinku watched for a few moments until BB finally gave up and Cyborg gave him a evil grin.

"You want to try?" he asked.

"Give me a few minutes to get to know the controls and sure." Shinku sighed as he took the controller. After learning what each button did he began the match, and was destroying Cyborg. With the score at twenty four kills to zero Cyborg was mad.

"How are you doing this?!" he shouted as he tossed a grenade at him, but missed as Shinku shot his head off, ending the game.

"And that is game." Shinku grinned.

"There is no way you are that good on your first try!" Cyborg shouted.

"You are just a sore loser." Shinku grinned as he set the controller down and went to make some breakfast. After scrambling some eggs and frying a pan of bacon he sat down to eat when he felt arms encircle him.

"I hope you made some for me." Raven said as she hugged him.

"Of course. Since I don't want you to die by your own cooking." He grinned, which earned him a smack to the head.

"It wasn't that bad."

"I thought you had food poisoned me." He laughed "I have got to teach you how to cook." After giving her half of his breakfast her, Robin came in and said how Starfire wanted to go shopping and that anyone who wanted to go with should be down at the T-car in ten minutes.

"How about we go too? I want to get some books." Raven said.

"Sure, never been shopping at the mall before." Shinku said as he walked her to her room so that she could wear street clothes. Once they were ready all of them were piled into the T-car and were on their way to the mall.

After Cyborg finally parked they walked in and agreed to meet at the food court in two hours. With that Raven and Shinku walked to Ravens favorite bookstore and he walked with her through several of the aisles, picking out some books for himself he paid for both of them and they continued to wander around, going into any store that caught their eye. After awhile Raven asked him to wait by the fountain while she went into a store by herself. While she was gone two blonde girls walked over.

"Hi. We haven't seen you around before, you new here?" one asked as she twiddled a lock of her hair.

"Yeah, I'm new here. I've visited here on work a few times but I finally was able to move here permanently." He shrugged.

"So where are you from?" the other asked, giving him a look that was meant to be cute, but started to bother him.

"Around, I travelled around a lot." Shinku sighed.

"So what do you do for work?" the first one asked.

"Doesn't matter, I quit that job." He shrugged, praying that Raven would hurry up.

"So my name is Kaitlyn, and this is Sammi." The second girl said introducing themselves.

"Shinku." He nodded sending a pulse of his power to let Raven know to hurry up.

"So you want to go catch a movie?" Sammi asked.

"No. I'm waiting for someone." Shinku said, hoping that they would leave.

"Well they aren't here yet, so why don't you come with us."Kailyn smiled as she grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked as she walked over, barely controlling her emotions.

"Who are you bitch?" Sammi snapped.

"That would be my girlfriend, cunt." Shinku snapped as he pulled himself out of Kailyn's grip "And if either of you insult her again you won't live long enough to regret your mistake." Letting a small amount of his magic show, giving him a sinister appearance. This got the two girls to leave mumbling about something.

"Sorry I took so long. I didn't think that anyone would try to steal you." Raven said as she latched herself onto his arm.

"Don't worry about it." Shinku grinned.

"Did you really mean what you said about me being your girlfriend?" Raven asked blushing.

"Of course. You thought I just said that to make those two leave?" Shinku asked, shocked.

"A little." She muttered. Smiling he leaned down and kissed her.

"There. Now it is official." He laughed as they walked over to the food court where Robin and Starfire were already waiting, sharing a soda.

"Hey you two. How'd the shopping go?" Robin asked.

"Ok. At the last stop I had two blondes try to drag me off." Shinku sighed as he sat down.

"Sammi and Kaitlyn?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. You know them?"

"Yeah. They tried to do that to me once. Had to throw a smoke bomb to escape. Since then I always come here with someone." Robin laughed. After they all arrived and had eaten lunch they returned to the tower where they had a surprise for Shinku. They blindfolded him and took him through the tower to a door that they opened and told him to remove the blindfold. Once he wasn't blinded he saw that he was standing in his own room. It was spacious with a large closet and bed with black sheets, blankets, and pillows. The walls were painted a dark blue and the ceiling a black with white specks to look like stars. On one side of the room was a small rack that was meant to hold the Magus Sword and a bookshelf that was half filled with books of magic.

"It's amazing…" Shinku said.

"We hoped you would like it. Raven was the one who designed it. And you are in the same wing of the tower as her." Cyborg said as he walked in and pointed to a section of the wall "It also includes your own mini-fridge, and your own view of the bay." With that he rolled up the shades and it showed him the bay and the entire city.

"Thanks you guys. I don't know what to say."

"Well thank you for starters…" BB started as Raven punched him.

"We're glad you like it. You are part of the team, so it is only fair that you get your own room." Robin said as he motioned for everyone to leave. Once they all left Shinku set the Magus Sword on the rack and placed his new books onto the shelf with the ones that, he assumed, Raven had bought for him. Once he finished he began to channel his magic and using an old spell he created a portal on the wall that would connect his and Ravens rooms. Walking through he saw she was just entering as he did.

"Shinku! What are you doing here?" she asked with a mix of shock and annoyance.

"Just testing the connecting spell I did." Shinku grinned.

"You connected our rooms?"

"Yeah. Easier for us to be together late at night, then having to sneak through the hallways." He said as if it were obvious. Raven stood there speechless as he smiled and returned to his room through the portal.

The next day Shinku awoke to something snuggled up next to him. Using his magic he sensed it was Raven and carefully managed to get out of his bed without waking her. Once he showered and got dressed he saw that she had left, returning to her own room to get ready for the day. Once he was dressed he decided that he would take the final test of Kage To Hi Ryu. Opening the portal he looked over his shoulder to see Raven staring at him.

"Would you care to join me?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Where are we going?" Raven asked as she pulled up the hood on her cloak.

"To the wheel so I can kick it's butt and become a grand master of Kage To Hi Ryu." Shinku replied as she took his hand and they entered the dark dimension.

AN* Ok I am sorry to any of you who were offended by the blondes portion of this. I based this off an actual expierence so don't go crazy on me. I know not all blonde woman are like that but most of the ones that I have met are.


	11. Dueling Dragons

_AN* I do not own Teen Titans._

_Sorry about the cliff hanger last time but I wanted to give a whole chapter to this. so please R&R and enjoy._

_Dueling Dragons_

Shinku lead raven through the portal until they reached the black flat landscape that he had called home.

"Welcome to the dark dimension. Only servants of the wheel are able to enter, so don't stray too far from me or there may be irreparable damage." He explained as he walked towards the wheel. It was larger than Raven had expected and seemed to be pulsing with magic.

"Edorad. I have come here to take the final test and become a grand master of Kage To Hi Ryu." Shinku said as he motioned Raven to back up.

"Very well. Prepare to be tested." The wheel said as the black dragon upon the wheel sprang forth, now alive. Shinku bowed to the dragon and then muttered the trigger word so that the match would begin. The dragon sent fireballs at him which seemed alive with magic, though he was too fast, dodging them all while moving closer. Once he was in range he channeled the flames to his right elbow, smashing it into the jaw of the mighty beast.

"Dragons Wing." Shinku muttered as he leapt away from the smashing claw. Channeling the flames to his ankles he took off like a bullet and left multiple after images that the dragon tried to destroy but couldn't seem to find the real one. Leaping into the air the real one appeared somersaulting with the flames gathering until they were a massive extension on his left hand, smashing it down onto the dragons back and head.

"Dragons Tail." Then landing on its back he ran up to the base of its neck and channeled the flames onto his extended left index finger "Dragon Fang." He growled as he pierced the base of the dragon's skull causing the beast to let out a deafening roar, causing Raven to cringe. The dragon lashed out with its tail but Shinku leapt off its back and landed right in its face with the flames channeled into his right hand, unleashing the first attack that he had shown Raven.

"Dragons Roar." He said as he moved away from the smoke, not trusting that the dragon was defeated yet. When the smoke cleared the dragon was nowhere in sight causing Shinku to be on guard, scanning the area to find the foe. Out of nowhere Shinku was bombarded with several fire balls that sent him sprawling. Looking up he saw the dragon had taken to the sky and was now going to fight long range.

"Now I'm mad." Shinku growled as he pointed the index and middle finger of his left hand at the dragon and channeled the flames to the tips of his fingers. With his right hand he touched the flames and pulled them back to his left shoulder, creating a long strand of flames.

"Draconic Arrow." He smiled as the flames shoot off, smashing into the aerial beast, piercing its neck and forcing it to the ground. Charging forward and channeling all of the flames into the final attack, he ran right into its face and unleashed the ultimate attack.

"DRAGONS FIST!" he shouted as all of his magical flames smashed into the dragons head, and with its weakened neck the head went flying off the body. With the dragon defeated the wheel began to turn and the black dragon returned to the wheel, fully formed.

"Well done, Shinku. You have passed the final test, and are now bestowed the rank of grand master of Kage To Hi Ryu, and all the techniques that your predecessors have created for it. Now I bestow upon you the mark of the dragon, to prove your rank." The wheel said as the black dragon flew off of it and struck Shinku's left hand, becoming one with it. Once it finished there was a spiraling dragon upon his left arm, with the tail starting at the tip of his shoulder and the head ending upon the palm of his hand. Shinku's eyes then glazed over as the knowledge of what all of the grand masters before him had created and how truly terrifying the power truly was.

"Thank you Edorad. I will use this mighty power for good." Shinku said as he bowed to the wheel, with the black dragon restored again.

"I am sure you will. When I have trainees again I will send them to you for training. For the time being their shall be a vacancy in the position of the turners. But for how long I cannot say." The wheel said as Shinku took Ravens hand.

"I understand. If you ever need my aid I will help, but expect the Titans to be with me." He smiled as he opened the portal and returned to the tower.

"So you had to fight that dragon in order to become a grand master?" Raven asked.

"It's an ancient ritual. Back when the first of us served, Malchior had been sealed away but had left two hatchlings behind, one black and one white. Dragon hatchlings have a rare gift that they can remember everything from their ancestors, so the first warrior had the idea that by sealing them away and having to fight one of them that you could gain the knowledge of all the others that have beaten them as well. As soon as the dragon became one with me I gained the knowledge of all of my predecessors." Shinku explained as they left the room to see that Beast Boy was sitting against the door with a glass, trying to eavesdrop.

"Uhhh… Hi?" he stammered.

"I would run if I were you." Shinku grinned as Raven emanated energy. Seeing the angry Raven Beast Boy took off running with Raven hot on his heels. Shinku flexed his left hand and decided to test out his new powers. Walking down a few hallways he reached the living room to see Beast Boy using the couch as a shield against Raven. Robin and Cyborg were standing in the kitchenette and watching the show while Starfire was trying to convince Raven to stop trying to kill the green changeling. Shinku stretched out his left hand and with a cruel smile said "Inferno Black Dragon." Then the dragon on his head shot off of his hand and grabbing the green one and plowing him into the wall.

"What was that?" Cyborg asked running over to check on the changeling.

"Inferno Black Dragon. One of the new techniques that I have gained from becoming a grand master." He explained "Don't worry, he'll be fine. I held back the worst of it." Once they made sure that the vegan was ok, even though a little banged up, they returned to what they had been doing. Shinku walked off towards his room when he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

"We need to talk." Robin said, forcing him to face him.

"Yes?"

"I never want to see you doing that again. Attacking a member of the team." Robin said, glaring at him.

"Then make sure that he respects my privacy. I will not tolerate him doing those things." Shinku retorted. The two stood there glaring at each other for a minute until finally Robin backed down.

"I know Beast Boy can be annoying. But I don't approve of what you did. All I want you to do is to not use such dangerous attacks on a fellow teammate." Robin said.

"Fair enough. Next time I will use something less dangerous." Shinku sighed. With that Shinku returned to his room grabbing a book off of his shelf and began reading the tome of magic. He sat on his bed and read the tome for several hours until he felt the portal being used. Looking over his shoulder he saw Raven had walked into the room.

"Hello Raven." He smiled.

"Hello Altair." Raven smiled as she walked over and leaned against him, gently kissing his neck. Setting aside the tome he turned to face her he leaned into her kisses and let himself enjoy her company. The kisses started slowly but they slowly picked up speed until Shinku forced open her mouth with his tongue letting their tongues battle for dominance. Leaning back he let her pin him down and let her be atop him. They continued this until suddenly the alarm sounded, alerting them that the city was in danger.

"Damn. I am going to be very annoyed if this is just a false alarm." Shinku cursed as they sat up. Raven then entered her room as he grabbed the Magus Sword and ran to the living room to find out who had decided to interrupt his time with Raven.


	12. Insanity

_AN* I do not own Teen Titans_

_Insanity_

Once Shinku discovered that it was Cinderblock causing the alarm to go off Shinku told the five of them to sit back and let him blow off some steam. Walking in front of the stone monster he flexed his left hand and muttered "Inferno Black Dragon." As he braced his left arm with the right so that the dragon took off with frightening speed that sent Cinderblock flying into the nearby building. Once he was on his feet again Shinku cracked his neck and then said "Blaze." Unleashing the flames, but they emanated a purity that they had never before. Moving with such speed that there was only a black blur around Cinderblock, Shinku pummeled the villain until he could barely stand. Slowing down enough to make sure the next attack hit, and imitating one of the previous grand masters he channeled the flames to form claws at the second knuckle on each of his right hands fingers, smashing them into the foe, and knocking it unconscious.

"Remind me to never make him angry." BB whispered to Cyborg who was trying to slow down the combat to see exactly what had been done to Cinderblock.

"Dude, I've slowed this down to one, one billionth of a second and it is still blurry."

"It's called Dragon Flight. I use the magic to temporarily increase my speed, though it's only good for short times. If you want to see exactly what happened you would need it a one, one trillionth of a second." Shinku explained as he walked away from the unconscious rock.

"And what was that other attack?" Robin asked as he cuffed Cinderblock.

"Dragon Claw. A very straightforward attack." Shinku shrugged.

Once they returned to the tower Cyborg went straight to the computer to try and slow the footage down, and see exactly what had been done to Cinderblock while Shinku and Raven started making something to eat.

"Got it!" Cyborg shouted as the footage came on the screen. It showed Shinku moving at a normal speed but Cinderblocks reactions were so slow it was like nothing was happening.

"That is most impressive." Starfire said.

"It's kinda creepy watching this." Shinku noted. Just then BB walked into the room with an odd look on his face.

"Guys, I need some help." He began.

"What's wrong Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

"I just got a message from my former team, they need my help."

"The Doom Patrol contacted you?" Shinku asked.

"Yeah. Hey! How did you know that I used to be a member or the Doom Patrol?"

"The outfit for one. Second, the wheel often had my predecessor working with you."

"You mean Konpeki worked for the wheel?"

"Yeah, he was my mentor." Shinku shrugged.

"So do you want us to help you Beast Boy?" Cyborg asked.

"Yeah. If they are in trouble then I doubt I can handle it by myself." BB sighed. With that they headed for the T-Ship with Shinku sharing the compartment with Raven.

"I bet you're happy to be this close to me." He whispered before she put the headset on.

"Quiet you or you ride with Beast Boy." She grinned as he shuddered. They then flew off towards the last location the Doom Patrol had been. Once they landed and found the Doom Patrols ship, Shinku placed his left hand on the ground and let out a pulse of energy.

"There is nothing human within a mile radius."

"Then we keep looking." BB snapped as he took off into the Amazon jungle.

"New ability?" Robin asked as they ran to catch up with Beast Boy.

"Yeah. It's called Dragon Pulse. I can use it to find things within a one mile radius. Useful for search missions like this." He explained.

"So this patrol of doom, why have you not mentioned them before?" Starfire asked

"Yeah, they are practically legends, you've got to have some good stories." Cyborg noted.

"It was something I didn't want to talk about. I'm a Titan now. You're moving to slow!" he shouted as transformed into a falcon and flew off.

"He's acting strange. Even for Beast Boy." Raven remarked.

"I think he's just worried. The Doom Patrol raised him, they're like his family." Robin explained.

"NOOO!" Beast Boy shouted. Running over they saw Beast Boy standing in front of a bronze robot held in the air by vines, with a sign reading "Trespassers Beware,"

"Robotman! Come on! Wake up! It's me, Beast Boy!" he cried out shaking the leg that was in reach "Cyborg you have to fix him."

"I'll do everything I can." He nodded as he went to work. Once he opened the main core he did the repairs and said how he was basically a prototype of him.

"Cross your fingers." Cyborg said as he reactivated Robotman.

Watching the light shine as he resumed function he stood and shouted "Mento! I'm on my way!" as he ran through the forest, tearing down the trees in his path. Drawing the Magus Sword the Titans chased after Robotman following him to a building that he tore down the doors of.

"Mento! Elasti-girl!" he shouted as he looked about the building.

"Cliff! What's going on?!" Beast Boy shouted.

"An ambush, came out of nowhere! Negative Man! They can't have gotten far." He rambled.

"Robotman! I had to reset your internal chronometer when I repaired you. You've been offline…" Cyborg began.

"How long?" Robotman asked looking at the six of them "I said, how long!"

"Five months." Beast Boy said, looking miserable.

"FIVE MONTHS!" he roared as he smashed a wall "I've been shut down for five months! Why'd they have to build me with an off switch!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself. By the looks of things you really took a pounding." Cyborg said, trying to comfort him.

"We should have been able to handle it. We always do." He grumbled "This is your new group? It's just a bunch of kids."

"Nice to see you to Cliff." BB remarked as Shinku placed the tip of the sword at his throat.

"This 'kid' has more power in a single finger than you do in your entire body." Shinku growled.

"What you say?!" he growled taking a look at his wardrobe "Why are you dressed like one of the wheels warriors?"

"Because I was one. Konpeki was my mentor." Shinku retorted.

"I'm sorry sparky." Robotman said looking back at BB "They got us good. We thought we had them."

"It's not too late Cliff. We can still find them." Beast Boy said.

"You better believe we will. I'm gonna squash that Brain if it's the last thing I do." Robotman vowed.

"I think he was talking about finding the Doom Patrol." Raven pointed out.

"Right, right." Robotman muttered. Suddenly trees in the distance began shaking sending the birds into an uproar.

"Take cover. We don't know what we are up against." Robin ordered.

"You might want to tell that to him." Cyborg pointed out as Robotman started running towards the disturbance.

"You sure he has a brain in there?" Raven asked as they watched for a brief moment.

"Titans Go!" BB shouted as he took off after his former teammate.

"You heard him. GO!" Robin said as they followed. Once they caught up to Robotman they saw the giant robot and began the attack. Shinku leapt into the air and released the sword into LV.2 roaring "Third strike: Grand Cross!" as the giant X smashed into the mech, delaying it long enough for Robotman to run up one of the claws and rip off the head, if you could call it that, and destroyed the inner workings of the robot.

"That was most, daring." Starfire said as she floated towards them.

"I was going to say unnecessary." Raven remarked.

"You would be singing a different tune if I did that." Shinku muttered.

"Yeah, I'd be yelling at you to never do that again." She pointed out as he returned the sword back to its standard form.

"Robotman, I know you want revenge, but destroying everything that moves won't help us." Robin said as Robotman walked out of the wreckage.

"If he builds it I'll break it. That's the way we do things in the Doom Patrol." He countered.

"Well in case you haven't noticed, this isn't the Doom Patrol." Beast Boy remarked as Robotman and the Titans stared each other down "Robotman, this is the way it has to be, at least until we find Mento."

"This isn't kid stuff Beast Boy. You think you can handle it?" he asked as he walked off.

"You have no idea what we can handle." BB muttered as they followed.

As Shinku walked he suddenly felt faint, and before he realized what was happening the Magus Sword shone with a red aura that was trying to engulf Shinku.

"Shinku!" Raven cried out as she saw the aura.

"Stay back!" he roared as he tried to sheathe the demonic blade. After several minutes of fighting the sword he finally managed to sheathe the blade, and stop the red aura from enveloping him.

"What happened, friend Shinku?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know. Suddenly the Magus Sword started acting up, as if I didn't have the demon magic anymore." He muttered. Focusing his magic he tried to create a weapon with magic but nothing happened.

"Something wrong?" Raven asked.

"My magic is gone." He said in disbelief.

"What? It can't be gone." Raven retorted.

"It is. I can't feel the magic in me anymore. It's as if something took it away."

"My father?"

"No. He wouldn't be able to take away the magic from me. Once he gave it to me, it became my own. No, this is something different, as if something has drained it out of me."

"What's the holdup?!" Robotman shouted.

"A problem." Shinku growled "My magic is gone. That takes out almost my entire arsenal of attacks. I can't even use the sword."

"Sounds like the Brain." He grumbled "When Kopeki worked with us the Brain was always trying to find a way to stop his magic. He must have something that can do that now." With that they started off again until they found another of those robots.

"The Brain built those things to scavenge all raw materials in the area. The forest is crawling with them." Robotman explained.

"So if we follow one it will lead us right to the Brain." Robin said.

"Well aren't you the clever one." Robotman mocked. Leaping down from the ledge where they had watched they followed the robot to the base, which was situated in between two canyon walls.

"I think we found it." Robin muttered.

"Any idea what it is?" Raven asked. Once they were close enough Robin gave the orders.

"Alright. Cyborg and Shinku, you take the front. Starfire and Raven, take out those guard towers. Beast Boy you have to get that security door open." Suddenly five of the scavenger robots came charging out of the forest.

"And what about these guys? Now can I destroy them?" Robotman asked.

"Titans Go!" Robin ordered. Moving about Shinku realized that without his magic he was just about powerless. After being knocked into the forest he sat and decided to do something that both Kopeki and the wheel had told him to never attempt. He was going to communicate with the sword. Plunging his soul into the blade he stood before her terrifying glory. The spirit was a tall fair skinned woman with pitch black hair, shining green eyes, a small nose and mouth, and average size breasts. She wore ancient armor made of orichalcum and was rumored to look exactly like the demoness that had created her. What made her terrifying was the killer intent that she emanated.

"Well, well, well. What brings you to my realm Shinku?" she asked.

"I need to make a deal with you. Somehow the Brain is sealing my magic, which means I can't do battle at my full strength."

"So you want to strike a deal with me. What do you have in mind?"

"I want you to lend me your power, if only the standard form, so that I can fight."

"Who are your foes this time?"

"The Brotherhood of Evil."

"Really? Well for now I will accept, to show my appreciation of your mastery of me. However, it will be as if I were in my final form. Deal?" she asked with her right hand extended.

"Deal." He nodded as he shook her hand. With that he was returned to his body and ran back to the battle field to see that they had already entered the base. Entering the hole that they had made in the wall he saw that the battle had started and that the Doom Patrol was free. Leaping down with the sword unsheathed he felt the red aura envelop him, trying to draw out his demon nature.

"First strike: Crescent Draw!" he shouted, taking out a large group of soldiers. As the battle progressed he felt the eyes of the demon opening and saw that the base was coming down, with the Titans, and the Doom patrol trapped. As Beast Boy tried to decide what to do Shinku made a move towards the Brain.

"Well it looks like another fool wants to play." The computerized voice of the Brain said.

"How are you blocking my magic?" he rasped as he felt the time elapsing.

"That is a secret." He replied as Monsieur Mallah blocked him and countered to send him flying. Once they boarded the rocket BB and he destroyed the shield that was holding their friends captive. Once they were out of the base that was being destroyed did BB face his former team for deifying orders.

"I got everyone out safe." He pointed out.

"But you let the Brain get away. How could you be so foolish?" Mento reprimanded.

"Mento." Elasti-girl said looking at the leader of the Doom Patrol.

"He saved our lives. Doesn't that mean anything to you?" Robin asked as they approached Beast Boy.

"No. He's only delayed our destruction." Mento retorted.

"You'll keep looking for him, just like you always did. Sir." Beast Boy snapped.

"You don't understand. I read the Brains mind Beast Boy. He has a new quantum generator, and it works. The most devastating power in the cosmos is now in the hands of a madman, because you couldn't follow orders." Mento explained his anger showing.

"And being dead helps that how?" Shinku asked "I took a whack at those two and I was stopped. Besides, even if Beast Boy had succeeded they would try again. Better to let them win a battle than losing the war."

"You have no right to speak." Mento snapped.

"Don't I?!" he snapped showing him the tattoo "I am Shinku, former warrior of the Wheel of Fate. I have the knowledge of thousands of generations, and I don't have the right to speak? I may be young, but at least I am not pompous enough to believe that my death will bring about a greater victory!" Turning away he walked to the edge of the cliff letting his anger billow away.

"Are you ok?" Raven asked as she walked over.

"Not really. The magic in the sword almost swallowed me down there. If I hadn't sheathed it when I did I would have gone berserk." He sighed as she pulled him to follow them.

"How were you able to use the sword?" she asked.

"I made a deal. I can use the sword but only for two minutes a day, and only in its standard form." Shinku explained as the storm clouds began gathering.

"How did you make a deal?"

"All demon made weapons have a soul in them. It makes them stronger than your average weapon. I broke the promise I made to my mentor and the wheel to gain enough power to help." He explained as they marched through the forest. Once it started raining the set up a tarp to keep them dry while Cyborg and Mento used a probe to search for the mountain where the Brotherhood of Evil was located. Once they found it Mento said that only the Doom Patrol would be going, and offered Beast Boy back his mask. This got both teams arguing except Negative Man, Raven and Shinku who were staying out of a pointless argument.

"I said I'll go!" BB shouted to get them to stop arguing.

"Beast Boy, you don't have to do this." Robin said.

"Actually I do." He said as he donned the mask.

"Doom Patrol, move out!" Mento ordered as they ran into the jungle.

"Don't worry guys. I'll be fine." Beast Boy said before he ran after the rest of the Doom Patrol.

"Robin, we must do something. We cannot just leave." Starfire said.

"That's the last thing we are going to do Starfire." Robin said "We are going to follow them. But we stay far enough back that they won't know we are coming." With that they waited for an hour before moving into the jungle after the team of heroes.

Tracking them proved easier than Shinku had hoped, seeing as how Mento had cleared a path for them. Treading carefully, they came upon the soon to be destroyed Robotman. Cyborg acted quickly with missiles flying out and destroying the head before it could move. Once they were finished ripping the giant robot to pieces they looked at Robotman who seemed annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Saving you for starters." Raven muttered.

"I thought you would like to avoid death if at all possible." Shinku grinned "No way we are letting you guys die this easily."

"You kids are fools, but I like it. Let's go." Robotman laughed as they followed the remaining Doom patrol members.

By mid-afternoon they reached the dessert and saw the wreckage that they had left. Running they soon reached the remains of the battlefield and followed the trail into the mountain. Once there they came upon Negative Man's body.

"Your turn Raven." Shinku remarked as Raven used her magic to bring Negative Man to his body. Once he regained himself they found the rubble where they could see Elasti-girl's legs. It took all of them to sift through the rubble to find she wasn't breathing.

"Allow me." Shinku muttered as he checked for a pulse. Seeing that she had one, he instructed Robin to monitor it while he tried to get her lungs to start working again. After breathing into her mouth several times she started coughing, as Robin's communicator went off.

"Titans come in. Titans."

"Beast Boy where are you?" Robin asked as the signal went dead.

"That can't be good." Negative Man noted. Taking off at a run they found the trail that the two had left and followed it to the base, reaching it well after night fall. Running towards the destroyed doors they quickly navigated their way to the center of the base to destroying the wall in a grand entrance.

"I should have told you, we are not so great at doing what we are told." Robin said as the nine of them entered.

"I'll let it slide." Mento replied "Now let's do this." With that they all attacked, making quick work of the robot guards in the room while Beast Boy dealt with the quantum generator.

"Did we win?" Negative man asked once they finished.

"On the contrary Negative Man. But I would like to congratulate you all. Breaching this strong hold is feat." The Brain said as Monsieur Mallah dropped Beast Boy, With Elasti-girl catching him in her extended hand "And now that you are here, I believe a demonstration is in order." The Brain continued as the tank he was in started to glow "Any place I choose is mine to destroy. Perhaps this one." As a giant screen came up showing Titans Tower.

"He's targeting the tower." Cyborg said in disbelief.

"Not just the tower. He's targeting the whole city." Raven said pointing at the target screen.

"Now you see why I have such a problem with this guy." Mento remarked.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted.

"Doom Patrol attack!" Mento shouted as the two teams attacked the emerging robot army, while the generator powered up. Shinku could already feel the tug of the sword but it became worse once the Brain said General Immortus's name.

"Everyone, get away from me." Shinku gasped as his demon eyes opened and demonic energy poured out.

"What's happening?!" Mento shouted.

"He going demon. He lost control!" Raven explained as her demon nature began to stir.

"Limit release." He rasped as the sword transformed. Charging forward he began destroying the robots like they were nothing, his fighting style chaotic, while he laughed like he was mad.

"_**MORE! MORE FOES TO CUT!**_" Shinku shouted his voice raspy as his two blades cut through more robots.

"General Immortus, what is that boy fighting with?" The Brain asked.

"It looks like the Magus Sword. I have not seen that weapon in hundreds of years, not since my youth when a young man stole it from me." The old man said.

"I see." The Brain replied as Beast Boy landed and changed the coordinates.

"Beast Boy, you changed the coordinates to this location!" Mento shouted as he joined them.

"Well yeah. And unless you want to see what the inside of a black hole looks like you might want to get going." BB replied.

"Kids got a point." Robotman said as he tossed another foe away.

"What about Shinku?" Raven asked looking at the crazed fighter.

"Warp him out, but keep him restrained until we can figure out how to help him." Robin ordered as they began to retreat. Using her magic she teleported him outside with the rest of them.

"_**NO! I STILL WANT TO FIGHT!**_" Shinku roared as he turned to them his demonic nature drawing out hers to the point where she could barely move.

"Friend Shinku, it is us." Starfire said, trying to approach but a quick slash sent her away.

"Allow me." Mento said as he entered Shinku's mind. Once he was inside he saw the forests ablaze and a figure in black with four eyes laughing.

"Fool, you've given me control all for the sake of protecting these miserable creatures. Don't worry though, soon we will awaken our demoness and then we can kill all we like!" the man laughed as Mento started to surpress him.

"You aren't getting him that easily." Mento said as the fires began dying out. Once he left the mind he also felt a great power returning to him, greater than anything he had felt before. Once Shinku was undemonfied Mento saw that the base was being sucked into the black hole.

"Ugh. What happened?" Shinku asked as he regained consciousness.

"You went full demon on us." Robin said.

"I had to go into your inner mind to repress it, but there might be some unpleasant side effects." Mento explained.

"I doubt that. You did exactly what was needed. Almost all of the wheels warriors are half demon's, so we are all trained how to repress an inner demon." Shinku replied as they headed back to their ships.

"You kids… you Titans did ok." Mento said.

"You're welcome." Raven replied.

"So what's next? The Brotherhood of Evil got away." Robin asked.

"They'll crawl back to their hole like they always do. I'm sure the Brain already has a new plan." Negative Man muttered.

"And we'll be waiting. But next time we won't be alone." Mento replied looking back at the Titans.

"Count on it." Cyborg nodded.

"We are all very proud of you Garfield." Elasti-girl said as she hugged him "Take care."

The four members then boarded the jet and took off.

"Garfield?" Cyborg muttered in disbelief.

"Ohh, I'm gonna get a lot of mileage out of this one." Raven grinned evilly. Once the six of them boarded the T-Ship Shinku suddenly felt the wheel pulse with a warning. The visions flashed before his eyes of heroes being killed one by one.

"Robin. We have a problem." Shinku said once the visions stopped.

"What?" Robin asked looking confused.

"The wheel just sent me a warning. We have just turned down a dangerous path. The Brotherhood of Evil plans to take out our entire generation of heroes." He explained.

"That's not good. If this is true then we need to take things to the next level. Shinku, I want you to head out and start recruiting Titans, we five will stick together for a little while and then separate." Robin ordered.

"Understood. Contact me if you need my help." Shinku nodded as he opened a dark pathway and began his world adventure.


	13. Childs Play

_AN* I do not own Teen Titans, we all know that one._

_Childs Play_

Looking down upon the sprawling metropolis Shinku searched for his prey. For several weeks he had been travelling the world warning young heroes about the threat and giving them a titan communicator until he arrived in Paris. He stood atop the very tip of the Eifel Tower, infer-red binoculars pressed to his eyes as he searched the crowds. Upon arriving he had searched through the bustling city and thought he had seen General Immortus walking through out of a café. Posting a watch he had observed the city as much as possible, hoping to find the new hideout. Sighing in frustration he heard the recently bought cell phone going off.

"Hello?" he said as he opened the phone.

"You called, Shinku?" a man's voice asked.

"Yes Clark, I did. The Brotherhood of Evil is making new plans."

"Really? Well how is the wheel involved in this?"

"The wheel isn't involved. I am now officially free of the wheel and am now a Teen Titan."

"That's surprising. Konpeki often made it seem like it wasn't a job you could quit."

"I was set free, but that isn't important. I just figured I would give you fair warning."

"You don't want me or some other heroes to help?"

"No. This is the test of my generation, the test to see if we are worthy of being called heroes. Let us handle things here, and if we fail then you old men can take over." Shinku smiled.

"This 'old man' can still kick your butt." Clark laughed.

"Bring it Super. I'll clean you clock." Shinku retorted as they ended the call and he returned back to his vigilance. That afternoon his communicator started going off.

"Shinku here." He said as he opened up the screen to see an annoyed Raven.

"Shinku, get over here please." Raven demanded.

Listening for a few moments he could hear three children in the backround "You got the escort mission?"

"Yes. Now please help me." She begged.

"Ok. Let me see where you are and I'll be there as quick as I can." Shinku grinned as he opened map function and saw where her coordinates were. Drawing the Magus Sword he opened the path of darkness and headed for Ravens location. He appeared at nightfall outside a small cottage where he could hear two kids crying up a storm. Walking to the front door Raven came out with a look of relief on her face.

"Thank Azeroth you're here. I'm about to go insane with these three." Raven sighed in relief as they hugged.

"I'll see what I can do. Why do you have a plate of beans?"

"For Bobby." Raven grunted as she dragged him inside while setting the plate down. Walking in he saw the three children and didn't know whether to comfort or hurt the crying ones.

"You realize I'm not much better with kids." He whispered as he looked at the baby and the toddler.

"Just help me." Raven growled.

"You don't babysit much do you?" the little girl asked from the bed.

"You can tell?" Raven asked.

"Teether has gas." The girl pointed out as Shinku picked up the baby and burped him, with much disgust at the massive amount of liquids that came out.

"And what's wrong with Timmy Tantrum over there?" Raven asked.

"His blankies ripped." With that Raven grabbed the blanket and stapled it back together. Once they were all happy they sat on the bed and stared at the two of them.

"What?" Raven asked.

"I don't know tell us a story. Kids like stories." The girl suggested.

"I really don't know any bed time stories." Raven shrugged.

"TELL US A STORY!!!" Timmy shouted.

"Let me." Shinku grinned as he pulled up a chair.

"Once upon a time there was a brave knight that rode around the kingdom fighting evil, in the service of the gods. He battled many evil monsters and mean people to defend the innocent people. One day he was faced with a mighty monster, a dragon called Malchior. Using all of his great abilities he tried to slay the dragon, but to no avail, for the dragon was strong and knew many dark magics. So with defeat at hand the brave knight used an ancient and dangerous spell to trap the evil dragon into a spell book forever, but the knight had been gravely wounded during the battle so the gods saved his life by giving him a new one, an everlasting body that would allow the knight to watch the people that he loved so much and be able to save them. The End." Shinku recited as the three children fell asleep.

"That was an interesting tale." Raven whispered.

"It's a true story. That is the tale of how the Wheel of Fate gained its sentience." He grinned. Turning to face her he gently kissed her, embracing her like he had longed to for weeks. Once the kiss ended they heard giggling and turned to see the girl was still awake.

"You don't have to stop." She said.

"Melvin. Bed. Now." Raven ordered as Melvin lied back down. Shaking his head Shinku walked over to the comfiest chair and sat Raven down on it.

"You've had a rough day. Get some sleep, I'll keep watch." He said as he kissed her goodnight. Smiling contently Raven went to sleep while Shinku stood outside watching for any signs of trouble.

The next morning they walked to a lift to take them over the mountains. As they walked on Melvin stopped.

"Booby says it doesn't look safe." Melvin quipped.

"It's fine, now get on." Raven sighed. As Melvin got on the whole thing shifted down, with Shinku wondering what had happened.

"It wasn't me, it was Bobby." Melvin said pointing towards the end that was leaning. Not even bothering to argue Raven used her powers to activate the starting mechanism that started them up the mountain. As they car climbed higher Timmy pointed out ahead and shouted "Monkey Man!" Looking up Shinku saw Monsieur Mallah heading towards them on another car.

"Stay here. I'll deal with the monkey man." Shinku growled as he climbed up to the roof at the same time Mallah landed.

"Another Titan." Mallah grunted as Shinku took a fighting stance, having left the Magus Sword with Raven. Mallah charged him but Shinku dodged the charge and round housed kicked Mallah across the length of the car. Once Mallah got up he tried to get inside the car by punching through the thin metal As soon as he did Raven sent him flying back up as she leapt up with Teether hanging on to her cloak got sent up to the metal control box that kept the car moving.

"Alright Raven, let's see if we can get this monkey off our backs." Shinku grinned as he used his magic to create a staff. Spinning it over his head he struck first with quick jabs at the beasts face while Raven unleashed a flurry of kicks into his stomach causing the car to lurch. Growing bored as he went to jab him again he transformed it into a giant war hammer that sent the gorilla flying but he managed to grab the wire and was making his way back.

"I thought I told you to stay inside." Raven said as she grabbed Teether who had been chewing on the wire. Going back inside Shinku heard the sickening sound of the wire beginning to break and grabbed the Magus Sword away from Timmy.

"Hold on to something. This is about to get very bumpy." Shinku ordered as the wire snapped and sent them down the mountain slope. As they headed for a forest Shinku managed to get to the front of the car and with the Magus Sword out he unleashed several Crescent Arcs to clear away most of the trees in their path. Once they stopped Melvin and Timmy collapsed into a snow pile.

"Is everyone ok?" Raven asked as Teether threw up over her shoulder.

"Do it again! Do it again!" Melvin and Timmy exclaimed.

"No again." Raven snapped. Shinku chuckled as they began to make their way to the drop off point. They arrived at nightfall and as they got close Melvin made another comment.

"Bobby says he doesn't think its safe here."

"It's fine." Raven said trying to keep her anger under control.

"But Bobby says."

"For the last time Bobby isn't real!" Raven snapped. Shinku sighed as the two stared at each other for a moment.

"Yes he is. And you just scared him away! Bobby! Bobby, wait! Come back!" Melvin yelled as she ran back the way they had came. Raven then teleported in front of Melvin and began talking to her and in the end grabbed her and brought her back despite her protests. Once she was back Shinku pulled the rope letting the bell ring alerting the monastery that they were here.

"Welcome. I've been awaiting your arrival." One of the monks said as the doors were opened.

"They're all yours." Raven said as she set Melvin down.

"I shall take good care of them. You need not worry."

"That's good." Shinku nodded beginning to get an uneasy feeling.

"Great. I guess that's it." Raven said as she pushed Melvin and Timmy forward. Feeling a tugging on her cloak Raven knelt down as Teether gave her his pacifier and waddled inside. As they began walking away they could hear Timmy start crying.

"Teether just took Timmy's blanket." Raven said reassuring herself. Then Teether started crying "And Timmy just took it back." Then it got quiet "It's quiet. Too quiet." Raven said as she turned around alarm on her face as she banged on the giant monastery doors calling out the kid's names.

"Let me." Shinku growled as he unsheathed the Magus Sword "Second Strike. Demon Joust!" as the force of the thrust blew the doors open and Raven flew in with Shinku sheathing the blade and using Kage To Hi Ryu to keep up. Running through the monastery they found the three children trapped on a large vehicle operated by Monsieur Mallah.

"Say good bye to your friends." Mallah said.

"Nobody messes with our kids." Shinku roared as he leapt off the ledge and straight for the gorilla that quickly began driving away.

Chasing him across the country side Mallah first tried the lasers but they proved too slow to hurt them so after Raven used her powers to take off the protective shield over Mallah and the kids he sent rockets towards them, but Shinku would have none of that.

"Burn and Devour! INFERNO BLACK DRAGON!" Shinku bellowed as the black dragon, with the increased power from Kage To Hi Ryu launched off his hand and began devouring the rockets while still heading towards Mallah. Turning quickly Mallah turned around causing the dragon to smash into the ground where he would have been and began firing the lasers as he chased them. As he charged at them Raven tried to use her powers to stop the vehicle but he kept going and rammed her, knocking her unconscious. Moving quickly he caught her before she hit the ground. As Mallah back up and began to run them over Shinku charged the flames into his hands and began to unleash the Dragons Fist. As he drove closer Shinku could see the sparks flying off of the top and before the vehicle was in range it stopped suddenly sending Mallah flying. Surprised Shinku turned to face the Brotherhood of Evil member but as he got close Melvin shouted at him.

"Hey you big ape! Why don't you pick on someone your own size. Bobby get him!" Melvin ordered as suddenly something landed in front of him and as he looked at it he saw it was a giant teddy bear that had been stitched up in places but looked ferocious. Bobby then began to annihilate Mallah and once Raven woke up she saw Bobby fighting.

"Whoa. Bobby's real?"

"Told you so." Melvin said.

"Hope he doesn't mind if I join in." Shinku said as he charged in leaping over Bobby he landed right in front of Mallah.

"This is going to hurt you a lot more than it will me." Shinku grinned as he unleashed the Dragons Fist that sent him flying but Bobby wasn't done with the ape just yet and continued to pummel him until Mallah leapt back and activated the chopper pack on his back and flew off.

"Thanks Timmy." Raven said as she handed him back his blanket that he had put over her "Thanks to all of you."

"Thank Bobby. He's the one that saved us." Melvin said as the giant teddy bear walked over.

"Thanks Bobby." Raven said "Sorry I thought he was just your imaginary friend."

"Just because I imagined him doesn't mean he isn't real." Melvin replied.

"Why couldn't we see Bobby before?" Shinku asked.

"Bobby was afraid of you two at first so he was hiding. But now he thinks you're ok, don't ya Bobby?" Melvin asked as the bear smiled. Then Ravens communicator went off.

"Raven. How'd the mission go?" BB asked from the communicator.

"It's fine. Every ones safe."

"Good, because Robin needs you for another mission."

"I can't. I've gotta watch the kids." Raven said as Melvin tugged on her cloak.

"Raven its ok. You can go. Your friends need you."

"But what if the Brotherhood of Evil comes back? I can't just leave you kids all alone." Raven asked.

"We're not alone. Bobby's here and we've got each other." Melvin smiled.

"And you've got us, whenever you need us." Shinku replied as Raven handed a communicator to them. With that they hugged the two of them and after a few moments Raven told them to let go as they prepared to leave.

"Thanks for coming to help." Raven said as they left.

"It's ok. This was a lot of fun." Shinku smiled.

"Kind of makes you wonder about our children." Raven pointed out.

"Yeah. If we have kids they would have your beautiful eyes." Shinku said.

"And the boys would have your chiseled features." Raven laughed.

"And the girls would have you quick wit." Shinku chuckled as he kissed her.

"Can you hang around for a while?" she asked.

"Sorry, but I need to get back to Paris. I think I might have found General Immortus." Shinku sighed "I've already told Robin and he says I'm to remain there until further notice. So you go ahead and work on your next mission. I'll keep searching for the Brotherhood of Evil's den." With one last kiss he opened the dark path and returned to Paris and his hunt for the immortal general.


	14. True Heroes

_AN* Other than the OC's I don't own Teen Titans, nor will I ever._

_True Heroes_

Shinku was still searching Paris for General Immortus when the communicator went off.

"Calling all Titans. This is a test of our communications system. Is everyone ready?" Robin asked.

"Shinku hear. All clear to go on my end. Sorry but I have to cut this short, still hunting." Shinku responded.

"Hunting?" Robin asked.

"I believe I found General Immortus. I saw him in Paris and am still searching. If I don't find him by tomorrow morning I will head back to the tower." Shinku replied as he closed the communicator and continued his search. It was several hours later while he was standing on the viewing platform on the Eifel Tower when Robin called in again.

"Calling all Titans! Prepare for battle!" Robin ordered.

"What's going on?!" Shinku roared as suddenly something exploded in front of him. When the smoke cleared a man stood there, he wore entirely black with a skull mask and a black and red ragged cape.

"Robin, I might be a little busy. Your created villain just showed up." Shinku said as he put away the communicator and drew the Magus Sword.

"So you know about me?" Red X asked.

"Yeah. I heard that you just stole the suit for a joyride. Well the ride is about to come to a crashing halt." Shinku growled as he slashed at Red X.

"I don't think so." Red X countered as the two of X's on his hands began to grow and start spinning. Blocking the spinning blades Shinku tried to get past his guard but with only the single blade he was hard pressed to block the strikes.

"Enough of this B.S. Limit Release!" Shinku yelled as the Magus Sword shifted into the two swords of L.V.2. Switching his grip on the left hand sword so that the blade face away from Red X he moved in using the left sword as a tonfa like weapon to block the strikes while using the right to attack Red X. Moving back and forth like that for several minutes Red X finally stopped.

"This is not fun." He noted.

"Yeah. Never expected I'd be facing you." Shinku noted "What made you side with the Brotherhood of Evil?"

"Just felt like it. I don't like to play the hero like you do." Red X laughed.

"Doesn't mean you don't know how." Shinku grinned as he switched the grip on his right hand blade to match the left "I might as well show you what I can really do when I decide to take an opponent seriously, without using magic." Charging forward he used the blades to block the flying X's that were being shot at him until he got close range and started using the hilts to fight Red X in close quarters combat. Smashing his stomach or face from time to time Red X finally had taken enough and leapt towards the edge of the platform.

"Well, kendo-kid, I have had enough."

"Running back to the Brotherhood?"

"For now. I'm not on your side or their side, I'm on my own side."

"Fair enough. Since I won, how about telling me where in this city they are hidden."

"Hehe. Smart, they are several meters below the ground. But you are on your own for finding your way in." Red X laughed as he leapt off and disappeared.

"Calling all Titans." Robin's voice came from the communicator "The Brotherhood of Evil has been listening. I'm breaking off all further communication. Take care of yourselves. You know what to do." Then suddenly the communicator broke, the screen cracked.

"Clever boy." Shinku grinned "Always the master tactician." Taking out the cell phone he made a quick phone call.

"Wayne Manor, how may I help you?" an elderly man asked.

"Alfred. Put Bruce on the line." Shinku said.

"Young master Shinku. Master Bruce is busy at the moment." Alfred said.

"Then tell him the bird has been caged in the city of love." Shinku sighed.

"That sounds most serious. I shall alert him at once." Alfred said as he hung up the phone. Leaping up to the highest point on the tower he took out the infer-red binoculars again and began looking into the ground until he finally found something.

"What is this, a massive source of heat and more are coming in, and some are disappearing." Shinku muttered to himself. Grinning he made his way down to street level and found the general area where the grand hall of the base would be. Making his way he waited tried to find a way into the base but found that each way in was well guarded.

"Looks like I'll have to break my way in. Better rest up a bit first." Shinku muttered as he went back to where he had started the search. Closing his eyes and entering a meditative state he began channeling his powers, and gathering as much energy as he could before he began his assault on the base.

After waiting an hour he heard the gates opening and saw Cinderblock entering with a few more heroes. Grinning he drew his blade and moved to the spot on the wall he wanted to use to enter.

"First strike: Crescent Arc!" Shinku roared as the energy destroyed the wall. Running through the destroyed wall he made quick work through the base until he stopped against a wall and heard an explosion.

"Lesson number 1! Never throw me down unless you make sure I stay there!" Cyborg shouted.

Another explosion and he could hear Starfire "The lesson number 2. We never give up!"

Sensing magic he heard Raven enter "Lesson number 3. Your secret lair isn't very secret!"

Taking that as his cue he unleashed another Crescent Arc and entered the room.

"Lesson number 4. Never underestimate us!" Shinku roared as he released the Magus Sword to L.V.2.

"Titans Together!" Beast Boy shouted. Leaping off the ledge Shinku began cutting down the villains, showing no mercy to any who got in his way. Soon realizing that he was being surrounded he was back to back with Red X.

"So whose side are you on now?" Shinku asked.

"Yours." Red X replied.

"Good. Time to go wild. Limit Release!" he shouted as the two blades fused together creating L.V.3 Magus Sword. The hilt was the same length but now there was a blade on each side of the hilt along with a guard, but the blades edge faced opposite directions, making spinning slashes easier. As Shinku and Red X began destroying all of the villains around them Shinku heard the sound of the freezing machine releasing its captives. Grinning he rushed forward, spinning the magus sword over his head sending anyone stupid enough to be in his way or near him flying. Once Kid Flash arrived most of the villains were defeated and with his help brought to the freezing machine to be frozen allowing Shinku to leap up with the rest of the original Titans along with a few others to capture Monsieur Mallah and the Brain.

"No one's going anywhere." Robin said as Mallah tried to carry the Brain way but was quickly surrounded.

"Then you leave me no choice." The Brain said as suddenly he disengaged from the robotic stand and Mallah leapt away with him while dozens of robot soldiers arrived on an elevator pad.

"Awww. Just when this was getting fun." Cyborg complained as Raven shielded them from the massive laser fire.

"Allow me." Shinku grinned as he started spinning the Magus Sword by his side "Seventh Strike: Rolling Thunder!" he shouted as electricity began wrapping around the blades, and with a forward motion a wheel of black lightning was sent down onto the robotic soldiers. Soon the robotic stand opened up and Shinku and Cyborg were staring at it.

"Oh, this is definitely not good." Shinku said as he quickly examined it.

"It's a fusion device and a big one. I have no idea how to shut it down. We need a miracle" Cyborg said.

"No, we need a friend." Starfire said as she flew off.

"Could you do anything Shinku?" Raven asked.

"No. I can't open a portal in this form and if I did revert back to standard form it would take too long to gather the energy needed to open a portal." Shinku sighed.

"Any requests?" The Herald asked as Starfire flew him over to the elevated platform.

"Far away would be good." Cyborg remarked. Blowing a steady note on his horn he opened a portal into space while Starfire and Cyborg pushed it through. Once back on the floor Robin tossed Beast Boy the Brain.

"Dudes check it out." BB said as he tossed the jar into the freeze blast "Brain Freeze."

"Idiot." Shinku sighed as everyone there groaned. Shaking his head he looked around and saw that Red X had already left and that for once, all of the villains were completely incarcerated. Walking across the floor suddenly his cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Shinku said as he opened the phone.

"I got your message. What happened?" Bruce Wayne asked.

"You're a little late there Bats. The Boy Wonder did well, almost every villain of our generation has been captured for good, along with the Brotherhood of Evil." Shinku sighed.

"Really? Well that is good. Tell Dick that once he has some free time that he can stop by Gotham, feel free to have the rest of his team tag along." Bruce sighed as he hung up on his end.

"Who was that?" Raven asked as she hugged him.

"A hero." Shinku shrugged as all of them there prepared to go their separate ways.

"It's going to be good to finally be home." Beast Boy sighed.

"Yeah. We've been away for too long." Robin said as they left the ruins of the last Brotherhood of Evil base.


	15. Revival

_AN* As usual unless I want DC comics sueing me, I do not own anything in this except my OC._

_Revival_

As soon as they had returned to the tower they had all crashed into their own beds, asleep before their heads hit the pillows, thankful that the quest was now over. The next day they had gone out to go to their favorite video store to find that it was closed along with several other places that they had used to frequent.

"Nothing stays the same forever." Shinku sighed.

"Unfortunately." BB sighed as suddenly something large and white rose from the ground.

"That was never here before." Raven remarked as the six of them got ready to fight. The creature then reached over and touched a steel garter and transformed into steel as well. Leaping into attack they soon found that the foe could transform into whatever it touched and was sending each of them flying. After being tossed into a light post BB stopped when he thought he saw someone he recognized but Shinku couldn't dwell on it as he activated Kage To Hi Ryu and tried to overpower the foe but it somehow managed to block all of his attacks.

"Now I'm mad." Shinku growled as he unleashed the Dragons Roar onto the foe sending it into a liquid cement pile, that it transformed into.

"Oh. Crud." Shinku cursed as he used the dragons' flight to dodge the liquid extending arms that were chasing him, and caught Beast Boy as he reentered the fray. Raven quickly used her powers to stop the liquid assault and throw the creature into a fire hydrant. As soon as it was surrounded it used the water on itself to turn into water and escape into the sewer. Ripping off the drain covering the titans went after it, except BB who wasn't noticed missing until later. After searching for hours they returned to the tower all of them miserable.

"Next time a creature goes into the sewer, I say we just let it go." Cyborg complained as they saw Beast Boy on the terminal looking for someone.

"Beast Boy, where were you?" Robin asked.

"You guys are not going to believe this!" he exclaimed.

"You better have a good reason for bailing on us." Cyborg said.

"What was so important that you couldn't stay with the team?" Robin asked, going into leader mode.

"We could of used you assistance." Starfire said.

"Well?" Raven asked as Shinku just waited for the changeling to answer.

"I saw Terra!"

"What? You saw your petrified girlfriend walking about?" Shinku asked, getting worried.

"What did she say?" Robin asked.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to her. She was across the street, and with the creature…"

"You sure it was her?" Raven asked.

"I'm positive." BB said.

"Maybe you just thought you saw her." Cyborg said comfortingly.

"Sometimes you want to see something that isn't there." Robin remarked calmly.

"I did see her! She was real, and her statue is gone!"

"How could it be? The girl turned to stone." Cyborg remarked.

"Perhaps one of Raven's spells?" Starfire asked looking at Raven.

"I tried everything I could. Nothing worked, I even had Shinku double check my spells."

"I even cast a few of my own and nothing." Shinku nodded.

"None of my chemical analyses, led to an answer either." Cyborg continued "None of this is making any sense."

"It doesn't have to make any sense. Terra's back, that's all that matters." Beast Boy retorted as the alarm went off.

"It's the creature. We'll talk about this later." Robin said as they turned to leave.

"You may not care about her, but Terra's out there somewhere. And I'm going to find her!" Beast Boy shouted as he left the tower.

"You guys go deal with the creature. I want to look into something." Shinku said.

"What?" Cyborg asked.

"Sometimes things are connected in the most peculiar ways. That creature is nothing that I have ever come across, or any of my predecessors either. If Beast Boy is right and Terra is alive, then there might be a connection." Shinku said as he headed towards his room. For two days straight Shinku poured over the books that he had until finally he found it.

"Good gods above." He whispered as reread what he had found. Grabbing his communicator he called Beast Boy.

"Have you found her?!" he shouted.

"Yeah. But she doesn't remember anything, she doesn't want to." He sighed.

"Take her with you. By force if necessary! She is the only one that can stop that creature!" He yelled "I'll explain everything once we regroup with the others but we need Terra NOW!" With that Shinku opened a portal to the other Titans and arrived to see the creature was now made of fire.

"Shinku!" Raven yelled as she tried to throw the something at the creature.

"Don't kill it!" Shinku yelled "Just keep it here!"

"What are you talking about?" Robin yelled.

"That thing is called Skotadi Anamniseis. A Greek creature that comes from gods that have chosen or are forced to become mortals." Shinku explained.

"Gods?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Yeah, gods." Shinku nodded.

"Then what god does this belong to?" Raven asked.

"It belongs to a demi-god. Terra." Shinku answered as he dodged a flaming punch.

"Friend Terra is this god-demi?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah. She's a daughter of Chronos, a Titan, his offspring often have powerful abilities, making them either heroes or demi-gods. Terra's powers before were only the standard starting point, introducing one element at a time. This thing has complete control over her powers, but is relying on only instinct so it isn't that powerful. We need to keep this thing occupied until Beast Boy and Terra arrive." Shinku explained as he used his magic to create a crossbow and start firing magic bolts into the creature. It was several minutes later when Beast Boy landed in pterodactyl form carrying a struggling Terra in his claws.

"About time." Shinku grunted as he grabbed her arm and dragged her over.

"Let me go!" she shouted.

"Now listen to me, and listen well. That thing over there exists because of you." He said pointing at the creature "It is your dark memories, your dark past that has created this monster. Now you are going to help us stop it, because if we kill it we kill you." Letting what he said sink in she finally spoke.

"What do I do?"

"Call it back. Call back your memories and powers, call back what belongs to you." Shinku ordered. Letting her focus the creature suddenly stopped attacking and faced her with its head tilted to the side in confusion. After a few moments more it walked over and looked at Terra and with a grunt it head butted her and was absorbed into her skull, with her screaming.

"What's going on?!" Beast Boy shouted.

"She is reclaiming what is hers, the screams are from her own dark memories tearing this new self apart. She will be returned, with both memories, and with new powers." Shinku explained.

"What do you mean new powers? And what was that creature?" Beast Boy asked.

"To sum up what was already said. That thing was the embodiment of all of her memories and her true powers, Terra is the daughter of Chronos, the Titan." He said as Beast Boy looked confused. Soon the screams stopped and her eyes opened.

"Beast Boy?" she asked.

"I'm here Terra!" he exclaimed as he knelt down next to her.

"I remember everything. Why did you make me remember?"

"I did. It was the only way to save the city and to bring back the sixth Titan." Shinku explained as he opened a portal back to the tower "Hate me if you want, but don't blame Beast Boy for what I forced him to do." With that final word Shinku locked himself in his room, and stayed there until the morning when Raven entered through the portal.

"Why are you locking yourself in here?" she asked.

"Because I destroyed a young life."

"You made a hard choice. You could have destroyed that thing, and killed her like you said would happen."

"That might have been a kinder fate than the one I just damned her to."

"What do you mean?"

"The path I have put her on is a long one, one that will be torturous at times because of what she is. She has now her full god powers, with no control over them."

"Then teach her control. Do all you can to make her life easier. Besides nothing in life should be easy." Raven grinned.

"How was I ever fortunate to get such a wise girl?" he asked as he kissed her.

"Simple, you are an amazing kisser." She laughed as she kissed him again. Grinning he let her return to her room and left to find Terra standing outside his door.

"Hi." He said, looking at the floor awkwardly.

"Hi. Beast Boy and the others explained to me what you did. I wanted to thank you." Terra said.

"Don't thank me just yet. Your new powers are extremely unstable, so I'm going to have to teach you how to use them, and it will not be pretty." Shinku grinned.

"Ok. If it will help cancel out all of the bad I have done then I will train like my life depends on it." Terra promised as she left.

"You have no idea how much it will." Shinku muttered as he walked to the living room.

AN* Now we venture into parts unknown. Please Review for what you think of this, or if you have any thoughts or things you would like to see done, and don't worry, the lemonz is coming.


	16. Tokyo

_Tokyo_

For several days Shinku was training Terra, getting her used to absorbing the items around her, and beginning to teach her to use multiple elements at once.

"This… this is… ridiculous." Terra gasped.

"If you want to master you powers you need to train like this. By the time I am done with you, you will be able to use several elements at once." Shinku grinned as he had her use fire and water at once, and extend her limps to attack him at a distance. After they stopped for a break the alarm went off and the two of them ran out to see that some kind of tech warrior that was half pink and half light blue was attacking the tower while the Titans were arriving after chasing this thing around the city.

"Alright Terra, let's see what you can do." Shinku grinned as they ran out, leaping up to the face the flying foe who was throwing bombs at the tower, destroying it slowly. Activating Kage To Hi Ryu, Shinku took to the air and began to fight the foe that seemed to be lithe and not willing to stand and fight. Soon Raven appeared and created a spear with magic and pinned the enemy to the side of the tower while Terra, having become metal, manipulated the metal to hold his hands and legs in place. Once the other Titans arrived Robin took the foe, now identified as Psychotech, to the interrogation room while the others began repairing the tower, with Cyborg in distress over the destroyed couch.

"So what happened?" Shinku asked as he used the flames of Kage To Hi Ryu to weld some of the destroyed pipes into place.

"This guy started destroying the city and then came here to destroy the tower. No known motive didn't even show up in the criminal database." Cyborg sighed. Once they had finished the basic repairs Robin came out saying how Psychotech had disappeared when he had activated the sprinkler system.

"Maybe he melted." Beast Boy laughed while Robin and Raven gave him a look "I know, "Shut up Beast Boy.""

"Did you get any leads out of him?" Shinku asked.

"One. He worked for a man named Brushogun." Robin said "We're heading for Tokyo."

"SWEET! Road trip!" BB shouted. With that the seven of them went about packing their things for the trip with Shinku and Raven travelling the lightest.

"You guys can take the ship. I'll teleport there and start snooping around." Shinku said as he opened a portal.

"You sure Shinku?" Terra asked as they started loading the luggage.

"Yes. This seems too easy, I will look around for a while, you have my communicator and my cell number. Contact me if anything goes wrong." Shinku nodded as he walked into the portal arriving in Tokyo. Taking a few hours to familiarize himself with the city and any ways he could use to escape in case he was ambushed and didn't want to fight. After searching the city he began his investigation and was turning up nothing quick.

"It's as if this guy doesn't exist." Shinku muttered as he continued his search for another few days. Finally losing his patience he went into the underground to see what he could find but most of the thugs knew of him and when he appeared they ran, thinking that he was there to arrest them. Finally he found someone who would talk.

"You're looking for Brushogun? That guys a myth, nothing more." The punk said.

"Then tell me this myth." Shinku growled.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, Brushogun is supposed to have been a guy who made a deal with the devil to make his artwork come to life. He then started terrorizing Japan until he was captured." The punk said.

"How was he supposedly captured?"

"Don't know. He just disappeared one day."

"Thanks." Shinku sighed as he tossed him a small thing of bills. Walking through the alleys he looked up and saw a giant green monster that was destroying the town.

"Nothing is ever easy. BLAZE!" Shinku growled as he leapt into the air channeling the flames to his right index and middle fingers and using his free hand to pull the flames back "Draconic Arrow!" As the flames shot off piercing the back of the beast head as a blue energy cannon hit it.

"SHINKU!" Starfire yelled.

"It's about time you slow pokes got here." Shinku laughed as he flew landed on top of a building, channeling the power of his predecessors "INFERNO BLACK DRAGON!" as the tattoo launched the dragon at the green beast causing it to roar in pain. Turning to face him he tried to blast him with some kind of green fire but Shinku simply leapt into the air and down to the street as Robin began to distract the monster and lead it away.

"Shinku." Raven said as she landed next to him.

"Come on, let's go help that idiot." Shinku sighed as they ran after Robin, only to see the Japanese police capture the monster.

"Thank you for your assistance." The chief said.

"You're welcome, Chief-san." Shinku said in perfect Japanese.

"So you can speak our language. Please come with us." The chief said as he led the seven of them to the station where all of the officers were training.

"No offense but I will be going." Shinku said as he looked at all of the matching police officers with the helmets covering the upper half of their faces.

"Of course. Just remember that as long as you are in Tokyo that your vigilante ways will not be permitted."

"I bow to no law." Shinku grinned as he left. Leaping up to one of the buildings his thoughts were troubled as he searched for any signs of magic that might give away where Brushogun would be. As he searched he suddenly felt arms around his middle and gentle kisses on the back of his neck.

"Hello my dark princess." Shinku smiled.

"So what are you doing up here Shinku?" Raven asked.

"Searching for Brushogun. Despite what I have heard I think that he exists."

"Don't worry about it. We have no leads so we are just going to enjoy a brief vacation." Raven smiled as they went down to street level and headed for the cities occult area. After walking around for awhile they stopped in a book store and found something that surprised them.

"It's about Brushogun." Raven said.

"They did say that he was a myth. Let's buy it and take a look at it later." Shinku said as he grabbed the book and walked towards the counter. Once they had paid for it they walked through the graveyard except Shinku could sense something following them.

"Raven. When I give the word, run. Something is following us and I doubt that it is friendly." Shinku whispered as they continued to walk. Before he could give the word, a dark grey specter like foe attacked Raven, who was carrying the book while a crimson samurai tried to cleave Shinku in two.

"Raven, guard the book!" Shinku yelled as he dodged another slash. Unsheathing the Magus Sword he prepared to duel the warrior. Using quick slashes he soon found that this foe was a far better swordsman but Shinku had no intention to play fair.

"First strike: Crescent Arc!" he barked as the energy smashed into the crimson colored foe who stood and charged at him again. Blocking the slashes he was hard pressed to fight this foe until an idea struck him.

"BLAZE!" Shinku shouted as the black flames appeared on his wrists and ankles. Channeling the flames he soon held a Magus Sword sheathed on black fire that seemed to emanate a terrifying power. Swinging the sword at the samurai he cut through the sword and the enemies' whole body, leaving two halves.

"Shinku." Raven whispered.

"He wasn't human. The way he took that Crescent Arc proved that."

"What do you mean?"

"I had enough power to stop a bull elephant with that strike, so when he got back up and continued to fight as if nothing were wrong that proved that it wasn't human." Shinku explained as he walked over and showed her that there were no internal organs.

"Whatever it was it didn't want us to have that book." Raven muttered.

"Agreed." Shinku said as he opened the communicator "This is Shinku, is anyone there?"

"This is Starfire." Starfire's voice came through the communicator.

"Do you know where Robin is?"

"No. I have not seen him."

"Alright. I am sending you the coordinates for where I set up our base of operations. Find Robin and take him there, something is not right." Shinku said as he typed the coordinates into the communicator.

"Alright. So now what?" Raven asked.

"We head to our base and then we plan out our next move. At the moment if Robin didn't answer than that means that he is some serious trouble." Shinku said as they walked "And if Robin is in trouble than that means we won't be far behind." With that chilling thought the led her to the older district of town and arrived at the same time as Beast Boy and Cyborg. They walked in just as Robin and Starfire were about to kiss which made Shinku chuckle inside. As they sat down Raven read through the book and Cyborg explained how these things that had attacked them had been made of ink.

"So Brushogun does exist. Now I if I were an art villain where would I hide?" Shinku muttered to himself.

"I have an idea." BB said worrying them all.

"What?" Terra asked.

"Well what is the only place that someone could hide in that no one else could go to and that would b suitable for art work?" Beast Boy asked.

"The manga production plant?" Cyborg asked in disbelief.

"It makes sense. That was the only building that is closed, and it would be a suitable place for Brushogun to hide." Shinku mused to himself.

"So we go there first and search?" Raven asked.

"Exactly. Titans move out." Robin ordered. With Shinku leading the way they made their way through the back alleys and side streets until they stood outside the manga factory.

"So we go sneaky, or bold?" Shinku asked.

"Sneaky if at all possible." Robin replied as they entered the complex. As they entered they could hear the sounds of moaning and followed it to the back to a printing press where an old man was attached and obviously being used to create monsters.

"Brushogun." Robin said looking at the poor man as he explained what had happened to him, when the police chief walked in with his soldiers.

"Hold on a sec." Shinku said as he placed his left hand on the ground and used the dragon pulse to only feel nine living bodies instead of the dozens that were in the room "They aren't real; those police officers are all ink, just like every other thing that we've fought since we got here." With that they began to fight, Shinku Slashing through the officers with swift strikes and watching as they fell in pools of ink. Once he stopped he saw that the chief had fallen into the press and was now becoming a giant ink monster with Brushogun at his core. Running outside as the building was destroyed the monster let the ink fall, creating rainbow streaked images of all the ink foes that they had fought.

"TITANS GO!" Robin shouted as they spaced themselves out to fight. Shinku wasn't showing mercy as the Magus Sword whistled through the ink foes with speed greater than they could be created. Once the ground was basically cleared Robin had done something that had destroyed the ink monster as the rain began to fall revealing Starfire in a pile of ink. Shinku walked a little ways off with Raven to give the two some small amount of privacy.

"It's about time." Cyborg said.

"What are you talking about Tin-man? You are the only one of us without a girlfriend." Shinku asked as Terra hugged Beast Boy to help make the point.

"He's got you there." Beast Boy laughed. The next day they were all present at an awards ceremony for the service that they had done for Tokyo, with each of them being presented with a medal.

"Hey Robin, do we have to go back right away?" Beast Boy asked.

"You know Beast Boy, I think even heroes need a vacation." Robin smiled as he wrapped an arm around Starfire. Smiling to himself he did the same to Raven who gave him a look saying that he would be hurt later.

"OK but next time we go to Mexico!" Beast Boy shouted as Raven used her powers to hurt him.

"Next time we leave you at home." Shinku laughed as they went off into the city to enjoy their small vacation.

AN* I wasn't origanilly planning on putting this in but since I couldn't decide on how to start something different just yet I figured to use this so you all have something new to read. As I always say, leave a review, i enjoy seeing what all of you think of my work.


	17. Dark Knight

_The Dark Knight_

After their trip to Tokyo was finished the returned to the routine of their lives, training, eating, goofing off, the usual for heroes that didn't have a lot to worry about. A month after the trip Shinku heard the sound of his phone ringing and opened it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Shinku." Bruce Wayne's voice remarked.

"Ahh, Bruce. How are you?"

"Well enough. I'm calling to see if you will be visiting any time soon."

"I haven't talked to the Boy Wonder about this yet, actually. We have been rather busy."

"I know, I read about your adventure in Tokyo. Robin has grown quite a bit. Anyway, ask him about it and then call me back." Bruce said as he hung up, leaving Shinku to go talk to Robin. Walking into the living room area he saw that Robin and Starfire were doing the couple thing while Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing some video game while Terra watched.

"Hey Robin, can I talk to you in private?" Shinku asked as he motioned towards the hallway. Nodding he stood up and followed the dark swordsman out of the room.

"So what's up?"

"How would you feel about a return trip to your roots as a crime fighter?" Shinku asked.

"Why do you ask?" Robin asked with a scowl.

"Because your mentor asked me to. He says he is proud of your achievements and would like all of us to visit." Shinku replied.

"I don't know. It has been a long time since I went back…" Robin muttered as he thought about it, and after several minutes he reached a decision "Alright, I suppose a visit to the old cave couldn't hurt, after all it is nothing permanent."

"Alright. I will call him while you tell the team." Shinku nodded as he took out his cell phone.

"By the way, why do you have that?" Robin asked looking at the phone.

"For my correspondents. I have plenty of friends that aren't Titans so this is the easiest way for them to reach me." Shinku shrugged as he dialed the number.

"Wayne Residence." Alfred said after the phone had rung a few times.

"This is Shinku. I am calling to confirm to Mr. Wayne that Mr. Grayson, myself and five others will be arriving within the week."

"Very well. I shall inform Master Wayne of your impending arrival." Alfred said as they both hung up the phone. Walking back into the living room he saw Robin had already told them that they were heading off to Gotham City.

"Sweet!" Cyborg shouted.

"Alright. Another vacation!" Beast Boy grinned.

"This is a working vacation." Shinku remarked.

"What?" Beast Boy sighed.

"We are going as heroes, not tourists. So that means while we can do some touristy stuff with our free time, we will mostly be up at night working." Shinku replied "Now I will alert Raven that we will be taking another trip." With that he walked towards Ravens room and knocked once before the door slid open and the smell of incense wafted out.

"Raven?" Shinku asked as he stepped inside. When she didn't reply he walked in and looked about, seeing that she wasn't there. Stepping towards the portal he checked his room and saw that she wasn't there either.

"Raven?!" he called as he looked about her room one more time before leaving. Taking two steps out of the room he felt her powers grab him and pull him back into the room.

"You want something handsome?" Raven whispered in his ear once her arms had wrapped around him.

"Well yes, but there is an actual reason to why I am here." Shinku grinned as he turned and kissed her "We are going on another trip, this time to Gotham City."

"Ohh. Alright, I suppose I should pack."

"Yeah. We are staying with Robins mentor so that means that this will be a working vacation." Shinku sighed as he kissed her one more time and pulled free of her arms and walked through the portal. Once he had everything that he needed he walked into the garage to see that all of the others were there already.

"Alright so how are we getting there?" Shinku asked.

"Driving. Can't fly to the location because it would expose it to the world, so we will be driving." Robin explained.

"Ok. So am I to warp ahead since there won't be enough room in the T-car?" Shinku asked.

"Nope. That's why we had this made for you." Cyborg grinned as he pulled the sheet off of a motorcycle that they had built, it was bulky almost like a small car, painted black with red streaks at coming from the head lights all the way to the tail pipes, and a black helmet that looked like a dragons head "This bad boy can go up to 200 hundred miles an hour, has a nitro boost button for you, and I had a rack for the Magus Sword installed." He said as he opened the rack that came out of the front.

"Wow…" Shinku said staring at the bike "You have out done yourself this time." Grinning like a kid on Christmas morning he leapt onto the bike and donned the helmet to see that it also had automated screens that showed gauges for the cycle, all nearby life forms, and the weapons system.

"Well we should get going." Robin grinned as he got on his bike "Race you!" The two grinning revved the engines on their bikes as they took off down the road weaving in and out of traffic as they made their way towards Gotham City, leaving the T-car in the dust.

It took most of the next two days to reach the outskirts of Gotham City when Robin led them off the road and down a forest path leading them towards a giant rock face Right before they were about to hit it the rock split in two and moved apart opening a giant cave for them to drive into. Once Shinku knew where to go he started accelerating until he was side by side with the Boy Wonder and slowly starting to pull ahead as they reached the end of the passageway. Shooting out of the passage Shinku had the lead as he started to break and slid to a stop right next to the Batmobile.

"Now that is skill." Shinku grinned as Robin braked, and jumped the bike over the Batmobile and came to a stop.

"No, that is." Robin laughed as the T-car pulled in.

"Show off." Shinku grinned as the others got out of the car and looked about the high tech cave that was the home of the famous Batman.

"Welcome home, young master Grayson." Alfred said as he walked down the stairs.

"Good to see you again Alfred." Robin grinned as he hugged the butler.

"And who are all of these young people?"

"This is my team. You already know Shinku, this is Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, and Starfire." He said as they all nodded to him in turn.

"Well I trust that whatever you see you will keep to yourselves." Alfred said with a serious look.

"Of course." They all chorused as they walked up the stairs and entered the manor. As they walked all of the Titans who had never been there before pieced it all together.

"Wait, this is Wayne Manor, right?" BB asked.

"That is correct." Alfred nodded.

"Then Bruce Wayne, The Bruce Wayne, is Batman!" BB exclaimed.

"That is correct as well. Master Bruce is away at the moment however so he will see you once he gets back from the charity luncheon." Alfred said as he led them to the guest rooms.

"There are plenty of rooms so feel free to take your pick of any that you wish. Master Grayson, your room is still furbished." Alfred said.

"Thanks Alfred." Robin nodded as he walked towards a room at the end of the hall. With a look to each other they each went off to pick their own rooms, with Starfire picking one right across from Robin while Shinku and Raven chose ones right next to each other with Beast Boy choosing the one next to Robins while Terra took the one next to Shinku which was across from BBs, and Cyborg took the one next to BB and across from Shinku's. Once they were all settled Shinku went into the small bag that he had and took out the plain black pants and shirt out and changed into them and knocked on Ravens door. When she opened it she too had changed into street clothes, wearing a dark purple shirt and black skirt and black and purple leggings.

"Want to go explore Gotham?" he asked.

"Of course. I was about to go ask if you wanted to join me. If we hurry it will be just us." Raven whispered as they walked off towards the Batcave to get Shinku's motorcycle and drive it into town. Once they had left and Shinku had parked the cycle, they started wandering the city they found that there were dozens of wanted posters at street corners for various criminals, among them were the Joker, Poison Ivy, and Prometheus.

"Now these are some heavy weights." Shinku said looking at them.

"Maybe that Prometheus guy, but how often does Batman beat up Joker and Poison Ivy?" Raven replied.

"True. Prometheus is pretty low key but still a powerful villain. I would love to go a few rounds against that metal head." He chuckled as they walked. After shopping and buying some things that caught there eye, a few ancient tomes from an antique shop for Raven, and an old scroll for Shinku they returned to the manor just at dusk to see Bruce was already dressed as Batman with Robin down there talking to him.

"Where have you two been?" Robin asked.

"Out and about. Wanted to see the city a bit before we have to work." Shinku grinned.

"Good thinking Shinku. You are somewhat familiar with the city, but seeing it at day is different than at night." Bruce nodded.

"Well let me get changed back into my actual uniform and then we can get back to business." Shinku replied as he walked back upstairs. Once he was back in uniform he walked back to the cave to see that the others were there and ready as well.

"I'll be blunt here. I am not used to working in a team with so many people, so if I seem tense or get angry just bare with me." Batman said as he brought up a map of the city "At the moment we are having a manhunt going on for the Joker, Poison Ivy and Prometheus. Those three broke out of Arkham Asylum a few days ago and the police are frantic trying to find them. I want you all to be on the lookout while you patrol the city."

"Alright. What should we do if we find them?" Terra asked.

"Judge your skill against theirs and if you think you can, then fight and try to capture them, if you can't then call for backup." Batman shrugged. With a nod they all left the cave and spread out throughout the massive city, watching whatever they could when Shinku came upon his prey.

"I found you." Shinku grinned as he saw Prometheus heading for a bank to rob it "First strike: Crescent Strike!" the energy attack smashing into the armored foe knocking him to the ground.

"What was that?" the knight growled as Shinku landed in front of him.

"That was me." Shinku grinned as he spun the Magus Sword in his hand.

"You are either very brave or very foolish to try and stop me." Prometheus remarked as he drew his massive claymore from his back.

"We will find out." Shinku grinned as he took a fighting stance. Charging forward the villain tried to slash him in two as he swung the massive sword at Shinku who only blocked it with the Magus Sword and easily deflected it away.

"What on earth?!" he exclaimed.

"For a swordsman, you really are pathetic. You only use your massive size and strength to defeat your opponents. Not even I expected such a disappointment." Shinku sighed as he charged forward, using dragons flight to disappear from sight and strike from behind, using the increased speed to slash through the claymore, destroying it.

"NO!" he shouted as he turned and tried to punch him but was hit by a sonic cannon from Cyborg who was standing a little ways away.

"How'd you find me?" Shinku asked.

"It was a fluke. I picked up a disturbance and came over in time to see you destroy his sword." Cyborg replied as he cuffed Prometheus.

"Well Gotham can sleep a little easier now." Shinku sighed as he sheathed his blade.

Elsewhere in the city Robin and Batman had found traces of the Joker and his trademark card at a bank.

"He's up to something." Batman muttered.

"No kidding. This guy is no Slade, I'll say that much." Robin sighed.

"Slade?" Batman asked.

"Yeah. I sent you the file in case he ever came here. Masked Sociopath, who is trying to find someone to carry one once he is gone." Robin explained.

"Hrm. I think I might have that file, but I haven't seen any sign of him." Batman replied as they scoured the area and then moved on.

Beast Boy was flying through the air searching for something but in the end only found a few robbers, and since the police were far off he decided to lend a hand and entertain the dime store thieves. Landing across the street he turned into a rhino and knocked them to the ground before becoming an elephant and grabbing one, threw him into another of the robbers who quickly took out their guns but Beast Boy shifted into something smaller and dodged the bullets as he attacked in his gorilla form.

'This is boring.' Beast Boy thought as he countered another thug.

On the far side of town all of the ladies had found Poison Ivy, at a botanical garden.

"Found you Ivy." Terra grinned as she took out the lighter that Beast Boy had bought her for quick use of fire powers.

"And who are you three?" she asked, without looking away from the plant that she was fawning over.

"Our names don't matter. This is your one chance before things get violent." Raven remarked.

"I don't think that you will do anything to me, or my beauties." Poison Ivy sighed.

"The thought wrong you have." Starfire said as her eyes shot starbolts at Poison Ivy who rolled out of the way.

"HOW DARE YOU!!!" she roared as all of the plants suddenly became alive.

"Let me." Terra grinned as she lit the lighter and heard laughter.

"What are you going to do with that little thing?" Poison Ivy laughed.

"This." Terra replied as she touched the flame and became walking fire "Now either surrender or I light this place up."

"Very well. Just don't hurt my babies." Poison Ivy pleaded as she walked out. Once she was close enough she sprayed something in the faces of the ladies, but Terra seemed unaffected. Before she could react she started to run for it but Terra sent a line of flames around her general area, trapping her.

"Nice try. But you are going back to Arkham Asylum." Terra remarked as the other two stood up and came over to help "You two ok?"

"I feel fine." Raven remarked.

"As do I." Starfire agreed. With a shrug they cuffed Ivy and left her hanging in a bubble of Ravens magic until the police arrived and read the note. With dawn rapidly approaching they returned to the batcave each one of them exhausted from the night, except Bruce.

"Well a good job tonight. Both Prometheus and Poison Ivy captured is very good." Batman said as he took off the cowl and prepared to go to sleep. Following his example all of the Titans headed off to bed unknowing of the problem.


	18. A Bad Joke

_AN* WARNING! This chaper has Lemonz in it. If you are under the age of 18 skip down to the end of the warning._

_Disclaimer: Only own OC's nothing else._

_A Bad Joke_

It was late that night, near dawn, when it happened. Both Raven and Starfire awoke, their eyes glowing faintly pink when they both got out of their beds and headed for their boyfriends rooms.

Raven used her magic to slip through the wall and was soon looking at Shinku. Licking her lips hungrily she landed on the floor softly and walked over to the edge of his bed wearing only her black short length night gown with the black lace at the bottom edge. As soon as she stopped at the side of the bed his eyes opened and he smiled.

"Yes my dark princess?" he whispered "Do you want to sleep next to me again?"

"More than that." She whispered as she muttered a spell that created a sound barrier in the room "I want you." She said licking her lips again.

"Raven?" he whispered, worried as his hormones started acting up.

_Lemonz starts now_

"Enough talk." She shushed him as she pulled away the covers revealing his boxers and tank top that he slept in. Leaning down she rubbed the growing bulge in his boxers and soon she was pulling them down. Surprise crossed his face as she grabbed his erect member and placed it in front of her mouth.

"I want to taste you before you go inside of me." She whispered. Without wasting a moment she deep throated the entire eight inches bobbing her head up and down. Groaning from the pleasure he began to arch his back and move in rhythm with her bobbing head until he felt the pressure building.

"Raven, I'm… about to … cum." He gasped.

Pausing for a brief moment she looked at him "Don't stop." Then she continued bobbing her head until he finally lost it, sending his hot seed into her mouth, which she swallowed quickly and continued until bobbing her head drawing out as much of his sperm as possible. Once she stopped she pulled off her nightgown and stood before him completely naked sitting atop of him his erect member at the edge of her vagina.

"Impale me. I want you inside me." She panted her eyes burning with desire. Before he could react she quickly lowered herself onto him, crying out in pain as impaled herself, losing her virginity. Once the initial pain resided she began pumping herself up and down moaning in pleasure. Soon they had a rhythm going as they both reached their climax.

"Cum with me." She panted as he continued to pump. She didn't have long to wait as soon they both climaxed letting out a roar. Panting she collapsed next to him kissing his neck.

_Lemonz is now over. It is safe to continue._

"That was amazing handsome." She whispered as she trailed a finger down his now exposed chest.

"Yeah." He grinned as he kissed her cheek as he looked at her eyes, noticing that her eyes had a faint pink glow to them. Slightly worried he stood up and dressed in his regular clothes as he opened the door Raven sat up in bed.

"Where are you going?" she asked "I wanted another round lover."

"I'll be back in a bit." He promised as he closed the door and heard the sounds of thumping coming from Robin's room. Muttering a spell he sealed the sound into Robin's room and sent a pulse of energy through Raven to Robin, to let him know to come out. Shinku stood in the hallway for several minutes until finally Robin walked out dressed and flushed.

"I thought Raven wanted to see me?" Robin asked looking at Shinku.

"Starfire sneak in and starting acting sexual with you?" he asked.

"Yeah. I thought it was weird but she is just too good." He grinned.

"Raven just did the same to me. They were up against Poison Ivy earlier, maybe she did something." He suggested.

"Let's ask Terra. Is she with Beast Boy?"

"No. I only heard sounds coming from your room." He sighed as he walked over to Terra's door. Knocking on it they heard her grumbling as she came and opened the door.

"Done already?" she asked looking at Robin who turned a deep crimson color.

"We need to ask you something." Robin said.

"No, I will not join in." she laughed.

"Not that. What happened when you fought Poison Ivy?" Shinku asked.

"Ohh, that. We found her at a botanical garden and once we got there she went into hiding, so Starfire started firing starbolts around the room, causing her to send the plants at us. I then used the lighter Beast Boy bought me and became fire and threatened to burn down the garden if she didn't surrender. Once she came out she sent some kind of pink dust at us knocking Starfire and Raven out as I used the fire to block her escape. Once those two stood up we turned her in, and they seemed fine." Terra explained as Robin and Shinku exchanged a worried look and went to wake Bruce "What's wrong?"

"Ivy infected those two with something that increases their sex drives." Shinku explained.

"Wait! You and Raven just went at it, and I didn't hear a thing?" she called out.

"Magic." He replied as they walked away. Once at Bruce's door they knocked and heard him grumbling.

"What?" he asked as he opened the door.

"We have a problem?" Shinku sighed as the two of them blushed.

"What?" he asked with a grin.

"Ivy." Robin remarked as Bruce sighed.

"Let me guess. Infected your two girlfriends and now they are sex crazy?" Bruce grinned.

"Yeah. We need to cure them." Shinku replied.

"Alright. Take them down to the cave and we will get to work." He sighed as he walked down while the two went back to get their girlfriends. Once they got them and had them clothed enough to go through the mansion they went down to the cave. Once there they restrained them as they struggled and tried to get the two to untie them with the promises of very sexual acts.

"I'll say this much, the fact that you are willing to help them instead of keeping them like this speaks for your character." Alfred said as he came down.

"I wouldn't have let her do what she did if I had known." Shinku sighed feeling guilt take over.

"You didn't know." Alfred said as he put a hand on his shoulder.

"We both know that you wouldn't have taken advantage of them." Bruce said as he synthesized an antidote. Once the serum was ready they injected the girls with it and waited as they suddenly came to their senses.

"What happened?" Starfire asked.

"Why are we down here and barely clothed?" Raven asked getting annoyed.

"You were drugged by Poison Ivy." Bruce began as Shinku decided to whisper the rest of what happened to Raven, her face turning crimson very fast as Robin did the same to Starfire whose face had the same reaction.

"As soon as Shinku realized something was wrong he got us and got a cure made for you." Alfred said trying to put them at ease. Shinku shrugged and returned upstairs, guilt gnawing away at him. Once he was back in his room he changed the sheets and blankets and laid back on the bed as Raven materialized in his room.

"Shinku. I know you feel awful for this, but nothing bad has happened and you had only the best intentions at heart." She said as she hugged him.

"I still did something unforgivable."

"You cured me instead of satisfying any fantasy that you have of me. You chose to cure me and let me feel whatever emotion I would have. That shows how much you truly care." She replied as she kissed his cheek "Now get some sleep. We have to be up this afternoon."That afternoon they were all in the Batcave when Beast Boy made the dreaded comment.

"So what were you two up to this morning?" Beast Boy asked looking at Robin and Starfire who turned red.

"Let it drop elf." Shinku sighed as he rapped him on the head with the sheathe.

"Man you need to get laid." Beast Boy grumbled as Robin, Raven and himself tried to stifle a laugh.

"Alright enough chit chat." Batman said as he entered "Tonight we search for the Joker. I don't want him away from Arkham Asylum for too long." With a nod they all headed out into the city searching until Shinku came across both Batman and Robin.

"Any luck?" Shinku asked as they stood atop one of the taller buildings.

"Nothing." Robin sighed. No sooner had the words left his mouth when an explosion sounded from a block away. Taking off at a run the three crime fighters raced across the buildings until they arrived at the scene where the purple suited foe was robbing a store.

"Allow me." Shinku sighed as he leapt off the building landing right behind the crazed man.

"And just who are you, some kind of samurai?" Joker asked looking at the Magus Sword.

"No. I am what you would call a nightmare." Shinku grinned as he tossed the sword, sheathe and all into the air. Charging forward he kneed him in the chest, flip kicked his chin and then round house punched him sending him sprawling all before the sword reached his waiting hand. By this time Batman and Robin had leapt down and had cuffed him.

"Well well, Bats. Two sidekicks I see, and one is the old bird boy that left town." Joker laughed as the Batmobile and the two motorcycles pulled up.

"Not sidekicks. Partners." Robin growled as he mounted his bike.

"So who's the kid in black? Does he have a temper." He laughed.

"That's none of your business." Shinku snapped as Batman shoved him in the car.

"Alright boys. We'll take him to Arkham, Robin, call Commissioner Gordon and tell him that we have Joker and are taking him to Arkham." Batman said as they began driving off towards Arkham.


	19. Prison

_AN* As usual I do not own this, except for Shinku, and no i do not own rights to the game Batman Arkham Asylum(which is what the next few chapters are based off of)_

_Prison_

The three heroes pulled up to the asylum to see that the police were there and waiting inside. As Shinku entered he took note of all the security measures and exits, making a mental map of the place.

"Welcome back Joker." A guard said as several other guards grabbed Joker and strapped him down.

"James! How are ya?" Joker laughed.

"Better then what you did to my men. You're staying locked up this time." James growled as they made their way through, meeting another officer named Aaron Cash. Stopping at the elevator another criminal was brought up, the great green scaly terror, known as Killer Croc.

"I can smell you Batman." Croc growled as he looked down at them while Shinku gripped the Magus Sword, about to slash the giant across the face.

"Move it Croc!" a guard shouted as they electrocuted the scaled man forcing him to walk. As they got on the elevator Shinku kept his eyes on Joker which was noticed by the clown.

"Hey, I don't like guys staring at me like that." Joker laughed as the power stopped and Batman grabbed Jokers throat while Robin had a bird-a-rang out ready to throw while Shinku had the Magus Sword at the Jokers heart "Jumpy aren't we boys?"

"Shut it Joker or might decide to stretch my arm." Shinku growled as the guards and Batman gave him a look.

"Cool it Shinku." Robin ordered as he put away his weapon.

"Very well." Shinku sighed as he sheathed the blade, seeing the guards relax slightly. As they made their way through they soon arrived at the scanners to make sure that no dangerous materials were being snuck in. Soon the scanners went off and a guard said that the heroes had brought the things in.

"Ohh what's you sneak in Bats. Bat-a-rang, Bat Claw, Bat Snacks?" Joker laughed.

"Can I kill him?" Shinku asked as he felt his temples throb.

"No." Batman sighed "Is he always this violent?"

"This is him behaving, be thankful he's asking permission." Robin replied as they reached their final stop, the cell block register where Commissioner Gordon was waiting.

"Busy night, Commissioner?" Batman asked.

"I'll say. The Joker wreaking havoc across Gotham, and a fire at Blackstone, it's a good thing that you managed to catch him." Gordon said as he looked at the three "Good to see you back in Gotham Robin. Who's he?"

"Shinku." Shinku replied as he watched the Joker.

"What's his problem?" Gordon asked.

"He's on edge." Robin sighed "I haven't seen him like this since we were dealing with Trigon."

"Who?" Batman asked.

"A demon. Father of Raven and had possession of Shinku's soul. He was on edge the entire time we were working with him." Robin explained as suddenly Shinku took off at a run. The three turned to see that Joker had broken free and was running down one of the hallways as an electric barrier sealed off the hallway. Not long after Jokers thugs were admitted as Robin and Batman made their way towards him when Shinku held up his hand to stop them.

"Don't. Let me show Joker exactly what he is up against." Shinku grinned as he looked at a monitor that Joker appeared on "Watch carefully clown. By the time my sword hits the ground I will have defeated all of your goons."

"Really? Well let's see you do it." Joker grinned as he ordered his goons to attack as Shinku tossed the Magus Sword, sheathe and all into the air muttering blaze and entering Dragons Flight. Moving in short quick movements he punched or kicked each of the oncoming attackers into a wall or a barrier that knocked them out before they realized what had happened to them. Reaching out he caught the sword as it dropped.

"Tada." Shinku grinned as he looked at Jokers shocked face.

"How on earth did you do that?!" Joker cried out.

"Magic, and lots of talent." Shinku replied "Now how about you surrender before I decide to find you myself."

"Very well. Now let's see you three come after me." Joker replied as he disabled the barrier allowing them to enter.

"You realize that it's a trap." Gordon noted.

"Of course, but Joker put a lot of effort into this, so let's humor him." Shinku grinned as he walked up the ramp following Jokers trail of destruction. As they walked they found one conscious guard who pointed to the lower corridor for them to go down. Once they made their way down they were stopped by two guards who needed help subduing an escaped patient named Victor Zsasz, who was holding another guard hostage and threatened to kill him if anyone came into his line of sight. Batman examined the area while Shinku used his magic to search the area and created a long bow with his magic and aimed it at a wall that would separated them from the room with Zsasz.

"What are you doing?" a guard asked.

"If Batman doesn't have any ideas then I'm going to pump enough of my magic into this arrow to have it blast through the wall and take out Zsasz." Shinku said.

"Wouldn't that kill him?" the other guard asked.

"How many has this one killed?" Shinku retorted which got stern looks from the two caped crusaders.

"Let me handle this." Batman said as he used his grapple hook to climb over the wall and onto a gargoyle in the other room which he leapt off and kicked the murderer in the back forcing him to let go of his hostage as Batman smashed Zsasz's head into the ground knocking him out.

"Not bad Bats." A female voice said from a monitor.

"Who are you?" Batman asked.

"Harley, Harley Quinn." She said as Shinku looked at the monitor and whistled at her.

"Don't let Raven find out you did that." Robin joked.

"Come on, she's hot." Shinku whispered.

"Still, you have a girlfriend." Robin argued.

"I can look, I just can't touch." Shinku retorted as Batman came out of an air duct.

"Are you two done arguing? She has the warden as her captive." Batman remarked.

"Bossy isn't he?" Shinku joked as they made their way through, stopping at the decontamination area to find it was filled with the Joker Toxin. Leaping up above the gas they activated the air system, clearing out the poison as Shinku sighed, looking at the bodies of the dead. They left the room to see that the Joker had sprayed a trail for them to follow, and walking along they were soon in the Secure Treatment Transfer room to see Joker standing atop a metal box with someone in it. The box then broke open from the bottom as a mutant fell out and Shinku suddenly didn't feel well. Feeling his stomach and his second set of eyes pulse he knew what was about to happen.

"Robin! Lock you and Batman in one of those rooms, and contact Raven, I'm going feral!" Shinku shouted as the eyes opened and turned his other eyes red.

"**IT'S TIME TO KILL!!!!!!!!**" Shinku shouted as his demon portion took over drawing the Magus Sword and rushed the mutant, dragging the tip of the blade on the floor. Swinging the blade he quickly was chopping the creature to pieces and once it was dead he fixed his eyes on Joker.

"**COME DOWN AND FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" **He roared.

"I think I'll pass on that one." Joker muttered "Note to self: Need stronger test subjects."

Before Shinku could do anything else he felt Raven enter his mind and soon stopped moving to try and corrupt her as well. Inside Shinku's mind the forests were ablaze again and Raven floated above the burning trees to see Shinku's demon form standing on one of the floating rocks staring at her.

"**Hello my beautiful demoness."** It called out.

"Good bye." Raven said as she tried to use her powers to surpress him but he was actually focusing this time and was able to match her power and was slowly drawing out her demon nature.

'This is not good. Soon it will corrupt me.' She thought as she tried to draw out more of her powers but realized that his demon was stronger than her.

"Leave her alone." A voice said as she saw a Shinku in gold land next to the demon.

"Stay out of this Chivalry." The demon spat as more appeared.

"We will not let you harm her." Said one in green.

"We would rather die than let you hurt her." Another in purple said.

"You can't stop us." One in red grinned. Soon the demon was surrounded by dozens of Shinkus and Raven was able to use this distraction to repress the demon before it could do anything else. Once she was finished she withdrew from his mind to see that only ten seconds had passed.

In Arkham Shinku had calmed down enough where he wasn't lusting for carnage. With him returned to sanity Batman and Robin arrived to see the Joker riding the box back to safety.

"Well Bats I'll give you this one chance." Joker said as he stood on the edge of the box "Attack me now and end it all right here!" At this Batman hesitated but Shinku was not as he prepared the Crescent Arc to take out the chains holding the box in the air and send the clown criminal down into the abyss, and his death. Right as he was about to strike Robin tackled him sending the blast off to the side by mere inches causing the Joker to sweat a little at that.

"Well this is good bye for now. Oh and by the way. Officer Boles is working for me, he actually helped me escape." Joker called out as he was transported to safety.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Shinku shouted "WHY DID YOU STOP ME?!!"

"We don't kill!" Robin shouted back.

"He's right." Batman agreed.

"Like I said when we first met, you are too soft." Shinku growled "You'll never survive if you grant madmen the same rights as normal people."

"Then where does the line stop, how would we be better than them?" Batman asked "We may do horrible things in secret that no normal person would do but what makes us different then the criminals we fight?"

"The fact we protect." Shinku replied "We save those that cannot save themselves." This got a moment of silence out of them before he continued "Tell me, at what point does it become your fault?"

"What?" Batman asked.

"All of the lives that the Joker has taken. He goes on a rampage, killing dozens of innocent people, then you arrest him, he breaks out, and the process repeats itself. At what point do the lives of the dead become your fault?" Shinku asked shocking both of them "Do what you want. I'm going off on my own." Before they could protest Shinku walked off heading for the other building, letting his magic guide him around until he reached the medical facility. Just as he was about to enter it he felt his communicator going off with an alert that his bike was under attack. Warping to his bike he saw the thugs and Batman and Robin arriving to protect their modes of transportation. Shinku unsheathed his blade and began slicing through the thugs, dealing non-fatal wounds to them but disabling them at the same time. Turning back to his bike he activated the auto-pilot and sent it a short ways away from the island.

"Shinku." Robin said as he walked away.

"You two would only slow me down." Shinku replied "I don't know what it is about this place but my demon side is in an uproar and I need to find the source and get rid of it."

"We could go with you." Batman replied.

"No. You have both made it clear that I'm better working alone with this one. Three lone wolves can't work together easily, not without biting each other." Shinku grinned "A race. Let's see which of us can find the Joker first."

"Not before we find the commissioner." Robin retorted.

"Very well. Do what you want, however I am going for the head of the problem." Shinku shrugged as he walked off back to the medical facility dealing with the occasional thug, some carrying guns, which he dodged the bullets or attacked them from afar. He arrived and entered to find that Batman and Robin had already entered. Walking around carefully he arrived at the lower level in time to see Batman and Robin rounding a corner towards him.

"Find anything?" Shinku asked.

"Nothing." Batman grunted as they walked down a hallway passed a dead body. They soon arrived in a large room where Batman used the high tech cowl to find Gordon but he was guarded by Harley Quinn and several guards patrolled the way up to her. Moving carefully Batman and Robin began taking out the guards while Shinku used his magic to sneak up under the floor. Listening to the tapping of her foot he reached through and grabbed her ankles just as Robin leapt down and smashed her in the face with his titanium coated shoes. Once they freed the commissioner they went down to the lowest lab to see that there was a man being drained of some green liquid that was making his demon side angry. They didn't stand there long as soon the flow of the liquid reversed and he began growing in size and strength sending all three of them through a wall, and into the boiler room. The man leapt in who Batman confirmed his identity as Bane. Before any of them could react Shinku handed Robin the Magus Sword and told them to stand back. At that precise moment his demon nature took control and he rushed as the massive muscle bound freak, landing blows that would normally kill a man but to Bane it was just like getting punched or beat up as if he were a regular person and that Shinku's blows were not enhanced. Eventually he had Bane on his stomach as he ripped off the cable and smelled the liquid coming out and growled.

"What is it Shinku?" Robin asked as he finished piling his bodies.

"What is this stuff?" he asked.

"It's called Venom; it's used to make him incredibly powerful. Why?"

"Because whatever it is its primary ingredient is Demonbane, and herb that is poisonous to demons and for those of us half-breeds it will drive us mad and if we are weak then it could kill us." Shinku explained as they left the boiler room to have Bane try to attack you from behind by batman had him rammed into the lake by the Batmobile. They soon sent Commissioner Gordon back to the mainland, to help deal with the bomb threat that the others were using their talents to help.

"Well let's continue searching, shall we?" Shinku asked as he walked towards the rest of the asylum. With a nod the two followed, disturbed by what they had seen.


	20. Completion

_Completion_

Shinku walked down the path as Robin tried to stop him.

"Why are you acting like this?" he demanded.

"Titan. That's the drug that the doctor was making, derived from Venom. It's making me slowly go crazy. I need to find Joker and to stop this at the source, otherwise I will go full demon again, and this time I won't be able to go back." Shinku explained "It's a race against time." With that final statement Shinku ran off heading towards the Intensive Care ward where he was sensing something odd. As he approached he saw Harley Quinn leading several goons through the yard towards the mansion.

"Where are you heading?" Shinku asked himself as he followed her and the gang of thugs. Sitting outside the mansion he watched as Robin and Batman entered and waited for one of the two groups to emerge. He didn't have to wait long as soon Harley Quinn walked out leading the warden of the prison back towards the Intensive Care ward. Sneaking in he made his way through until he saw Harley Quinn talking to Joker over a monitor.

"So Mr. J how much longer until we can get the party started?" Harley asked.

"Not much longer. Did you release everyone on the guest list?" Joker asked.

"Of course I did. I also let out Ivy, since she seemed so miserable."

"That's fine, she's not on the guest list but I don't mind if she runs around the grounds caring for her plants." Joker grinned "Did you get Prometheus out as well?"

"Of course. He's interested in taking a perfected dose of Titan."

"Excellent. As soon as the testing is finished I'll send him his dose. Now dear you have company." Joker said pointing behind her to where Shinku was standing.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the leg grabber." She snorted.

"If it isn't the clown wannabe." Shinku laughed. Screaming Harley flipped towards him and started fighting using crazy acrobatics to slip around his guard slowly pushing him back.

"You aren't that tough." She laughed.

"Enough of this. BLAZE!" he roared as the flames came to existence "Now let's try this again." Blocking her following gymnastic attacks he focused on her torso as he read her movements and began blocking her attacks while channeling the flames into his right hand.

"Dragons Roar!" he shouted as he shot the flames out, sending her flying across the room.

"What was that?" she gasped.

"This is the power of Kage To Hi Ryu." Shinku growled as he charged at her, continuing the beating until she leapt behind a door and activated the security field.

"I'm done playing with you. You don't know how to treat a lady." She pouted as she left.

"That's not what Raven says." He muttered as he looked around for a way around the barrier.

"What's wrong Mr. Violent?" Joker laughed.

"Getting bored of searching for you." Shinku growled as the flames faded away.

"Well then how about you keep looking."

"I will as soon as I'm done beating your girlfriend up for your location."

"Now that is just harsh. How about you stop looking there and head to a garden to relax." Joker laughed as he disappeared off the screen.

"Garden…" Shinku trailed off as he walked out and headed for the botanical gardens. Once he was inside he walked around for several minutes until he started feeling his demon stirring.

"Titan is nearby." Shinku grinned. Walking around carefully he slowly made his way towards the source of his anger until he saw a room with several men being held captive by several thugs. Shinku began channeling his magic and opened a portal that the men fell through and were deposited right next to him.

"Is the Joker in there?" Shinku asked.

"Yeah." One nodded.

"Alright, you go hide somewhere, or try to get off the island while I go deal with the clown." Shinku ordered as he entered the room. As soon as he walked in the guards realized that the prisoners were gone.

"KILL HIM!" One of them shouted as they all started shooting at him. Calling upon his magic he created a wall shield that was ricocheting the bullets back at the thugs, dropping them before they could do anything. Shinku then walked around the room and began searching through the room until he came to a patch of wall that was made of metal that sounded hollow on the other side. Drawing on his magic he slipped through the wall and was standing on a bridge leading to a laboratory, where Joker was testing out Titan on several of his thugs. Entering the room he saw that Joker had just gotten the strain right.

"Just in time!" he exclaimed as the Titanized monster charged at him.

"First strike: Crescent Arc." Shinku said as the energy smashed into the thug sending him flying across the room.

"You are something else kid." Joker laughed as the monster got back up, bleeding a little from the strike.

"Stay down. You might live longer." Shinku ordered as the beast charged at him again "Second strike: Demon Joust." Sending the thrust out he watched as it struck the foes windpipe, effectively stopping it from breathing and causing it to collapse.

"Goodness, you really are violent." Joker noted as two more of his goons stepped forward as Robin and Batman ran into the lab "Just in time boys." He laughed as he shot the two remaining goons with Titan, turning them into monsters as well.

"I'll let you two play with them." Shinku noted as he chased after Joker by jumping up through a window. Leaping across the building he found Joker standing outside the visitor center with Prometheus.

"Just in time!" Joker laughed as Prometheus glared at the tattooed hero.

"You plan on turning Prometheus here into a monster?" Shinku asked.

"He wants it, so I'm delivering." Joker laughed as he injected the armored man. Shinku watched as he grew in size and power until he was a giant of a man with his armor barely covering him. Grabbing the two massive claymores in his hands he laughed as he looked at Shinku.

"You're the one who's gonna be finished this time!" he roared.

"Make my day. Limit Release!" Shinku laughed as the Magus Sword transformed into its two sword state. Prometheus charged forward swinging his massive blades at Shinku who blocked the attacks and dodged the ones he couldn't.

"Third strike: Grande Cross!" he shouted as he sent the X shaped energy at the armored foe who took a step back but was unfazed "Not good." He noted as Prometheus rushed forward. Swinging both blades down Shinku raised the blades to block but was surprised at how much stronger Titan had made the evil knight. Feeling the ground giving out under him from the pressure that he was putting on him.

"This is not good." Shinku muttered as he managed to lift the blades into the air for a brief second, using the time to retreat back from the descending blades. Leaping up into the air he summoned hundreds of blades and unleashed his next attack.

"Fourth strike: Rain of Swords." He muttered as he sent all of the blades at Prometheus who blocked or let the ones he didn't block bounce off of his armor.

"You are pitiful." He laughed.

"Son of a…" Shinku growled as he tried to make a plan.

"I'm going to kill you now." He laughed as he charged at him. Reacting quickly Shinku stabbed his swords into the ground as he unleashed the flames began to unleash the mark.

"Inferno Black Dragon!" he shouted as the tattoo shot off emitting black flames and ran straight into the armored foe sending him flying despite his bulk. Once the attack ended and the dragon reappeared on his arm did Shinku start to feel exhausted.

"Damn it. I used too much power." He groaned as he felt the ground start shaking. Leaping up to the top of the Visitor Center he saw that Poison Ivy had indeed been released and given Titan. Opening his communicator he contacted Robin.

"Robin here." The faithful leader said.

"What's going on?" Shinku asked "I just felt the entire island shake and can see plants going wild."

"Ivy. Joker gave her Titan and now she has her plants taking over. We know where to get an antidote though."

"Where?"

"In Killer Crocs lair. We're going to talk to one of the guards to find a way into the lair. I'll contact you once we know how."

"Got it. Just a word of warning: Joker has injected Prometheus with Titan as well. It seems like he is only going after me but just in case he does go after you two, he is incredibly strong, he managed to take a Grande Cross and a Rain of Swords and not even slow down. Had to use the Inferno Black Dragon to send him flying, but I know for sure that he isn't done yet."

"Alright. We'll keep our eyes open." Robin said as he hung up the communicator and left Shinku standing on top of the visitor center, watching the plants grow at an alarming rate.


	21. Winding Down

_AN* Well here it is, the final chapter of the Gotham arc, after this then things are going to start getting crazy. I am sorry for the late update but this weekend was ACen and I was out having a blast with the other thousands of people that showed up one day or another. Also expect later updates because i have a ton of fine tuning for these upcoming chapters and i hope that they will be well worth the wait. As always Read and Review, and enjoy the latest chapter of Turning the Wheel._

_Winding Down_

Shinku stood and watched the destruction for several minutes when Robin contacted him again.

"Shinku, head back to entrance that we came through with Joker earlier. Meet us at the elevators." Robin ordered. With a nod Shinku leapt off the roof he was standing on and traversed the grounds, avoiding the poisonous plants and the infected guards that were under Ivy's control. Slipping through the doors he started walking down the corridor until his demon side started acting up again. It pulsed and shook the entire floor and suddenly he heard a scream and turned to see that a masked man with needles on one hand making it look like it was clawed.

"What are you?" he screamed.

"Who are you?" Shinku asked looking at the foe with disdain.

"I am the master of terror, Scarecrow." Scarecrow replied as he ran off and dozens of guards and Titan enhanced goons came charging at him. Sensing the Titan Shinku started going crazy again, and with the Magus Sword out he began slashing through the foes taking them out before they could so much as land a blow on him.

"Pitiful." He growled as he followed the fear inducing man until he reached the elevator and saw that Batman and Robin were chasing him as well. Leaping onto the metal rafting around the elevator shafts the three heroes made their way down to the bottom floor and activated the elevator to move up, revealing the entrance to the crocs lair. Entering the door Shinku kept the Magus Sword unsheathed until they reached the edge of the tunnel and the sewer where Scarecrow was standing with a bag hanging over the water that would lead out to Gotham Bay.

"DON'T MOVE!" He shouted "IF YOU TAKE ONE MORE STEP CLOSER I WILL DROP THIS BAG AND INFECT ALL OF GOTHAM!" he shouted. Before they could do anything Killer Croc leapt out of the water and grabbed the arm of Scarecrow, forcing him to drop the bag on the ground as he was pulled under water.

"Sucks to be him." Shinku muttered as he walked over to the bag. Lifting it up he took a sniff of the contents and made a face "How the hell do these freaks get these things."

"What do you mean?" Batman asked as they approached the edge, keeping their eyes on the water in case Killer Croc attacked again.

"This is an anti-venom. It's used to calm down demons, make them complacent. I could use this to slow the effects that Titan is having on me." Shinku explained as he opened the bag and took out a small amount, eating it. Once he swallowed the small bit they made their way through the sewers until they arrived at the entrance to the caves that Croc called home.

"Alright we need to collect the spores needed, but because of those wooden platforms Croc will always know where we are. So we need to have a plan of escape just in case." Batman said.

"I have an idea." Shinku remarked.

"What?" Robin asked.

"He knows your scent and odds are he will attack anything that carries your scent. So I'll take your cape and start moving onto the platforms, while you two grapple over them and make your way towards the spores, landing at the major intersections when I get there." Shinku suggested. After talking for a few moments Batman took out the exploding foam and sprayed the ground, leaving a trap to protect them and stop Killer Croc if he started chasing them as they left. Once Shinku had the cape on he created a cowl with magic to make him look like Batman and began walking on the wooden platforms making his way towards the spores that Batman told him to go towards. Once he reached an intersection he saw Killer Croc come running at him on the platforms. Using his magic he created a shuriken and set it flying into the shock collar causing him to fall into the water before he could hurt him. Making his way through the maze of tunnels and platforms the three of them began gathering the spores while Shinku periodically dealt with Killer Croc until they were on the home stretch when he came bursting out of the water and chased after Shinku who was ahead of Batman and Robin. Turning to face the Croc he dropped the magic and drew his blade releasing it into its third form, while spinning the blade.

"Seventh Strike: Rolling Thunder!" he shouted as the black lightning wheel rolled off through the sword and smashed into Killer Croc sending him flying back giving them enough time for the three heroes to make it to the cavern where Killer Croc, who had swam the entire way there leapt out after them, while Batman triggered the foam bomb opening a pit under the reptile sending him falling.

"Well that takes care of that." Robin noted as he walked out of the entrance and arrived at the Arkham Asylum Batcave. While Batman made an antidote to Titan Robin and Shinku were checking in on the Titans.

"How are things going?" Shinku asked.

"Better. Most of the bombs have been dealt with, while the few remaining ones the police have cleared everyone away from." Cyborg reported.

"And the criminals?" Robin asked.

"Beast Boy and Starfire are dealing with them. Most of them got cocky once they heard that Batman was trapped in Arkham." Raven replied.

"Alright. Once things are settled leave Beast Boy and Starfire over there and the rest of you get over here to help deal with clean up." Robin ordered as they felt the tremor.

"Oh crap. Call you later." Shinku said as he hung up on the others as he saw a giant plant root come bursting in. Leaping out of the way he saw that the plant had blocked the exit.

"So what's the plan?" Shinku asked as he looked about the cave.

"We take the special exit." Batman replied as he took out a different tool and pulled down a nearby wall. Leaping up Shinku followed the two caped crusaders to the cliff and watched as they leapt from rock to rock in a way that Shinku knew he wouldn't be able to do.

"Well might as well give it a try." He muttered as he activated Kage To Hi Ryu. Leaping into the air he channeled the black flames to his hands and feet and used them as a rocket boost to get himself up to the compound again. Once he landed he felt the ground shake again and moved towards the one place that he knew she would be the Botanical garden. Slipping through the doors he arrived at a large gap that he remembered seeing while searching for Joker. Taking a running start Shinku leapt over the gap and entered the garden to see that Ivy was there fawning over the plants that were incredibly active.

"It's time to go back to your cell." Shinku replied as he kept Kage To Hi Ryu activated.

"You can't stop me." She replied as a vine slashed at him. Moving with a single motion he rolled past the strike and wrapped the flames around one of his hands and slashed through the vine, listening to Poison Ivy give out a scream.

"YOU MONSTER!" she shouted "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY BABIES!"

"Time to give up Ivy." Batman said as he and Robin ran in. With a scream of rage she leapt off a ledge and came up inside a massive plant that had some sort of barrier protecting her.

"Nothing is ever easy." Robin sighed.

"Should it be?" Shinku asked "Cover me for a few seconds; I'm going to show her how dangerous the dragon can be."

"Don't kill her." Batman warned as he took out several Bat-a-rangs.

"I won't. Now that I've calmed down I can fight with my full power without killing her." He promised. With that he pulled the flames to his first two fingers on his left hand, then grabbed them with his right hand and pulled the flames back.

"Draconic Arrow!" he shouted as the black flame shot off and struck dead into the giant flower that Ivy was in. While she screamed out in pain Robin threw several bombs at her knocking the plant down so Batman could spray the foam bomb on it, blowing the protective layer off, allowing Shinku to then slash her free of the plant and let Batman inject the antidote into her. Once that was done Shinku turned back to the door to see that two of the Jokers goons had entered, strapped with bombs.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Shinku roared as the two other heroes saw the bombs and leapt out of a window as Shinku used his magic to create a shield around the room, to minimize the damage and a second barrier around himself, to stop the explosion from killing him. Once the blast hit he felt something fly through his barrier and imbed itself into his right arm. Once that was done Shinku leapt out the window to see the two caped crusaders waiting for him, with looks of shock on their faces.

"Shinku! Your arm!" Robin shouted as Shinku looked at his arm. Imbedded into his upper arm was a long piece of steel, going completely trough his arm, just missing the bone.

"Don't move your arm." Batman ordered as he went to examine the wound "It's a clean through and through, but I wouldn't move it if you could avoid it."

"Damn." Shinku muttered as his demon started waking up "We have company." Looking to the path they saw the monstrous Prometheus.

"I finally found you." He grinned.

"Get going you two. You need to stop Joker." Shinku ordered.

"But…" Robin began.

"GO!" he roared making it clear that they should leave. Once the two had left did Shinku look at the giant foe.

"That was an impressive attack you used. It won't work a second time though." He laughed.

"Then I guess I should just take things up a notch." Shinku growled as he felt the demon side try to take control. Using his magic he blinded the foe and ran into the garden again, hiding carefully as he went over his options. Suddenly the Magus Sword pulsed and he felt his mind drawn into the blade. He was then standing before the sword spirit and his inner demon, the two looking annoyed.

"Why don't you kill him?" the demon asked.

"I can't. My arm is basically useless, and I am almost out of magic." He sighed.

"Then let's make another deal." The sword grinned "I can give you a boost of power and heal your arm."

"What's the catch?" Shinku asked.

"At the moment there is none." She grinned.

"Liar." Shinku growled.

"She isn't." the demon replied "It's in her best interest to help us."

"Then what's in it for you?" Shinku asked.

"We stay alive. I can't gain superiority over a dead body." He laughed.

"You should decide soon. It's rather dangerous to remain as you are." The sword noted.

"I think I know what the catch is." Shinku grinned.

"What would that be?" she grinned.

"You are slowly corrupting me, making me rely more on your power." Shinku noted.

"No. I am simply keeping you alive. If you fight as you are then you will die by the hand of that monster. If I help you then I stand a better chance of one day corrupting you." She laughed "That is one thing that your demon and I agree on, we want you to become one with him, so that you can truly be a full blooded demon, and keep that charming daughter of Trigon to yourself."

"Time to choose. We are out of time." The demon noted.

"Fine. This is the last time we make a deal." Shinku vowed as he shook her hand and felt the magic surge into him. Returning to his body he saw Prometheus charging at him. With a single motion he pulled the metal out of his arm and channeled magic to the wound so that it could heal as he dodged the oncoming knight. Once he was fully recovered he drew the Magus Sword and looked at the knight "Ready for round 3?"

"Bring it on, you worm." He laughed as he swung a massive sword at him. Dodging the strikes Shinku realized that even with the recovery that he was still at a disadvantage.

'Release my power." The sword ordered.

'Be quiet. I can handle this.' He thought as he dodged another slash.

'If you keep delaying then we will be in serious trouble!' she shouted.

'I can handle it.' He growled as he muttered blaze and channeled the flames to the blade "Kage To Hi Ryu succession move. Dragons Blade." Kenshi said in a trance. Dodging the slashes with minimal movement he slashed through the blades, leaving the Titan enhanced monster with two useless claymores.

"DAMN YOU!" he shouted as he charged at him.

"Rising Kaiser." Shinku growled as he emerged from the trance, dropping the Magus Sword and knocking Prometheus into the air with a solid uppercut, sending him through the glass ceiling above as he leapt up after him, unleashing a lightning fast series of hits that destroyed the armor. Once the two stopped rising Shinku used the flames to send himself higher and then launch himself down onto the knight, smashing him into the ground, right into a water reservoir. Landing next the tank he saw that Prometheus was still alive, though in extreme pain.

"Just stay there." Shinku noted as he grabbed his sword and headed for the visitor center where he had heard the sound of the roof collapsing. Shinku arrived to see that Joker had injected himself with Titan and was now gallivanting around to the news copters that were flying over the scene. Scanning the scene he saw that Batman and Robin were both exhausted and that they were barely standing. Growling at the overpowering scent of Titan Shinku made his way into Jokers line of sight.

"Well well well. You finally showed up!" Joker laughed.

"Just in time to kick your rear from here to your cell." Shinku growled as he activated Kage To Hi Ryu.

"Make my day." The monstrous clown laughed as he swung a clawed hand at him. Shinku ducked under the swing and balanced on his hands while using his feet to kick the Joker in the stomach, sending him flying. Not wasting a second Shinku chased after the Joker while not giving him a moments rest, hammering blows into the villain that he just seemed to shrug off. After five minutes of Shinku beating Joker like a rag doll he felt the flames flicker and then die out.

"Looks like you are outta juice there!" he laughed as he backhanded him across the room.

"Game over Joker." Batman growled as he went to punch the distracted Joker while activating the exploding foam on his hand, delivering a massive punch to the clowns face, knocking him out.

"Good timing Bats." Shinku gurgled as he tried to sit up but winced in pain.

"You broke some ribs." Robin noted "And how'd you heal your arm, I thought you couldn't use healing magic."

"I can't. The Magus Sword gave me a power boost, which let my pitiful skills turn into those of a master white mage." Shinku explained "but now I am completely drained."

"Good thing we got here then." Raven said as she floated down with a platform carrying Terra and Cyborg.

"Very. Heal Bats." Shinku noted as he slipped out of consciousness and right into the same black room he had been in earlier.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your victory." The Magus Sword grinned.

"That's not necessary." Shinku sighed.

"I know, however I wanted to simply talk. Since you have made contact I can talk to you like this at any time."

"Which means that you will be trying to corrupt me until I block the contact somehow?"

"You could say that. I prefer to think that I am simply persuading you into my way of thinking." She replied.

"Call it what you like, but all it is, is you trying to manipulate me." Shinku growled.

"In a sense."

"Enough. I am too tired to argue with you. Now let me rest in peace so that I can enjoy the next few days." Shinku sighed.

"Of course master." She nodded as she disappeared leaving him surprised at the ending comment and worried about what she would be trying to do.

Shinku awoke in his room at Wayne Manor feeling active enough to at least get out of bed he slowly rose, noticing that his injuries had been healed.

"Glad to see you're awake." Raven noted from the chair by the door.

"How long?"

"You've been out for about a day. You over exerted yourself over there, and you had severe magical and physical exhaustion." Raven explained.

"No. How long have you been here?" Shinku grinned as he noticed her slight blush.

"Most of the time you were out. I was double checking on Batman, and the others, since we were all basically dead tired from the night's battles."

"Ok. Mind leaving so I can get dressed?" he asked.

"Why? It's not like anything's changed since our last time alone in this room." She grinned as she left leaving him blushing as red as a tomato. Once he was dressed he walked out and down to the living room to see that the others were there as well each relaxing in their own way, with Bruce reading the paper, Robin talking with Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg playing foosball, Terra talking with Alfred about some foreign country and Raven grabbing two books of the nearby shelf. Taking a seat next to her he grabbed one of the books and started to read until Bruce finally broke the silence.

"So how are you feeling Shinku?"

"Better. Now that the Titan isn't affecting me I feel much more relaxed."

"That's good. I was going to offer all of you a night out at one of the charity dinners that is tonight. Can each of you disguise yourselves appropriately?" he asked looking at the teens.

"Not a problem." Robin nodded.

"I'll manage." Cyborg replied.

"I shall try." Starfire said.

"I'll do what I can." Beast Boy grunted.

"Sure." Terra grinned.

"Of course." Raven remarked.

"Easy." Shinku laughed as he stood up and headed for his room to see what he had to work with.

That night each of the Titans came down in their own disguises and aliases. Robin was back to being Dick Grayson, Bruce Wayne's adopted son, who had just returned from his time abroad for a visit with his girlfriend Sarah, Starfire. Beast Boy and Terra were disguised as a travelling business couple that specialized in ancient artifacts. Cyborg was an up and coming entrepreneur named Blake Stone. Lastly Shinku took one of the wheels many identities that it had created, known as Aaron Phenix, a multi-billionaire businessman who owned one of the largest communication companies in the world, and his girlfriend, Carly. Each of the boys were wearing a full tuxedo, compliments of Alfred for making the measurements and adjustments, while Starfire wore a silver sleeveless dress and had her hair tied up, while Raven wore a black one and had her hair magically grown.

"You look the part." Bruce said as he headed for the limo "I'll go first with Robin and Starfire. Shinku and Raven will arrive after that, then Cyborg, and lastly Terra and Beast Boy." With that they nodded and waited until their prescribed turn to get into the limo as it came back to pick them up. Once Shinku and Raven arrived they walked in and began socializing with the other rich people who seemed drawn to Gotham like flies to rotting meat. Shinku tried to keep up a pleasant face, already knowing that many here were actually corrupt businessmen and women that intended to exploit Gotham and could never be touched since they always kept their hands clean. Raven noticed that he was getting tense and dragged him to the dance floor to get him away from all of the people that she knew were making him angry. After getting him to dance for several songs they were escorted to their table that was occupied by the rest of the Titans, Bruce Wayne, and a few other people that Shinku remembered from other such events with Kopeki, all of which traitors to the light as the wheel saw it.

"Master Phenix, we did not expect to see you here." One of the older gentleman said "how is your older brother doing?"

"He passed on early last year. He caught a disease that the doctors couldn't create a vaccine for." He replied.

"I am sorry to hear that." The wife said with sympathy on her face but a glint in her eyes.

"We all are." Bruce added looking at him, making sure that he wouldn't do anything that would cause problems later.

"Thank you. For now I let the CEO's handle things until I am of age. For tonight since my beautiful girlfriend and I were in the area we decided to come and donate some of the Phenix fortune to a worthy cause." He replied with a cool grin on his face.

"So how are the Phenix stocks looking these days?" another man at the table asked.

"Up at the moment but there is supposed to be a new Wayne phone coming out that is supposed to shake up the market." The first man said looking at Bruce.

"Yes, the R&D department is working on something spectacular but it won't be out for several months." Bruce replied.

"Things aren't looking well for you then Master Phenix." The lady grinned.

"It's no surprise. Besides, I enjoy the prospect of competition." Shinku retorted.

"Of course you do." The second man grinned evilly, hoping to see the stocks drop for PhenixTech. Just then dinner was served, allowing them to enjoy the meal while they waited for them to start calling up names for donations. Once they finished eating they started calling up the names of the attendees with each trying to show up the next. Once they finished the scheduled guests they called up those who had shown up at the door, mainly the Titans, each of them donating something of great value until finally Shinku went up.

"I present a signed contract from PhenixTech, promising all proceeds from our newest line of phones will be donated to a charity of your choosing." He replied as he handed over the contract and listened to the muttering of all present that had felt spurned by such a generous gesture. The night continued with much more heavy glares directed as Shinku until he finally decided to call it a night and signaled to Bruce and the others that he and Raven were leaving. Making their way out they were stopped at the door by the three people at the table earlier.

"That was most generous of you." The lady said, venom dripping off her words.

"Well as the future heir of my company I can do as I see fit." Shinku replied with equal disdain.

"It is not wise to trifle with us little boy." Her husband remarked.

"Really? What will you do?" he grinned as he looked at each of the pompous and corrupted officials.

"We could make your life a nightmare." The last man growled.

"You know nothing of nightmares." Shinku grinned letting his killer intent loose, making each one of them gasp for breath "Now we will be leaving." He said as the two of them slipped past the two and got into the limo. Once they were back at Wayne manor Shinku instantly relaxed.

"You ok?" Raven asked.

"Annoyed. I know that they had their hands in some very illegal enterprises but we can't prove it. It annoys me that I can't do anything about it." He sighed as he sat in a large easy chair. Raven then walked over and sat in his lap.

"It's ok. They will eventually mess up and will be arrested for everything that they have done." Raven replied as she kissed his cheek "Besides it is getting late, we should call it a night."

"Agreed." He yawned as they walked up to their rooms and kissed goodnight before heading off to bed.

The next day they all packed their bags and headed for the cave to finally head home. Once each of them had their belongings they all bid Bruce and Alfred goodbye.

"It has been a pleasure having all of you here." Alfred said with a nod to each of them and a hug for Robin.

"Don't be strangers." Bruce said.

"We won't. We might come back to stay for a few days, or to just train with one of the greatest heroes of the previous generation." Shinku grinned.

"Hey, I'm not that old." Bruce laughed.

"Compared to us, you are ancient." Shinku retorted as he donned the helmet.

"By the way, I have thought about what you asked back in Arkham."

"What's your answer?" Shinku asked intrigued.

"I guess no one can truly lay the blame. If I were to have killed the Joker then many lives would have been spared, but at the cost of drawing closer to the darkness that we fight. Soon we the heroes would rule the world and make the laws and any who spoke out against us would perish. All we can do is follow our own guidelines and try to save as many as we can." Bruce replied. Shinku sat silently, remembering something that Kopeki had told him once before a very important mission.

"These kinds of missions will test what your moral fibers really are, what rules you will break and what you will stand by. Even if it is for the greater good, all actions have reactions and no matter how pure the intentions sometimes we must cross over to the darkness to accomplish the greater good." He had said as the two of them had gone to a far off world to help fight a war.

"I see what you mean." Shinku said to Bruce "I think I understand now what my mentor was trying to teach me back then."

"Good. So what is your answer to the question, where do you draw the line?"

"As soon as my loved ones are threatened." Shinku replied "I understand the greater good, but there is no such thing as pure light or dark, there are shades of gray and if this world is to continue to exist then we must accept that and choose what rules we will stand by till death and what ones we will break." With those final words Shinku got on his bike and drove off down the tunnel after his comrades, returning to his home in Jump City.


	22. AN

I am very sorry about the lack of updates lately. I no longer have a Microsoft word application so I can only type at my school or at my dad's house. I apologize for the wait and I will try to update as soon as I possibly can. Thank you for your patience.


	23. Stirrings of the Darkness

_AN* well sorry it took so long, but this is where we begin to venture into new stories. I have had a hard time setting this up and getting prepared for these upcoming battles. So as usual i own nothing except the OC's and please Read and Review._

_Stirrings of the Darkness_

It was a few days after they had left and the seven of them had returned to the tower to see Kid Flash and Jinx were waiting for them. Once they parked Robin walked over to get the report of what had happened.

"So anything interesting occur?"

"Just a few odd robberies." Kid Flash replied.

"What was stolen?" Shinku asked.

"Some ancient artifacts. Dating back to way ancient times." Jinx replied handing over the police reports. Shinku then walked next to Robin and started looking over the reports, and stopped in shock at the photos of the items stolen.

"How old did they say these were?" he asked worried.

"Around a couple billion years, they say that it was proof of an advanced civilization before the dinosaurs. Why?" Jinx asked.

"Because all of these were used in an ancient ritual long ago, meant to seal away three of the strongest demoness's that the universe has ever had the misfortune to exist. It took thirteen powerful wizards together just to seal them away. All of the artifacts were kept here."

"Why?" Cyborg asked.

"Because if they were taken off world they had a risk of the magic weakening and making escape a possibility for them. So they were scattered about the planet, and the only remaining items of the three were their weapons, which only one is known of to this day." Shinku explained.

"Which one?" Raven asked.

"The Magus Sword. The Bone Scythe and the Blood Trident are still in the hiding places, at least to my knowledge." He replied "I'll start investigating this. It could be nothing, or it could be something very bad." Shinku replied as he headed into the elevator and went to the terminal in the living room. Once there he started examining the whereabouts of each artifact needed for the ceremony, even the ones that weren't in this country. He soon found that all of them had been stolen, but since they were all worth so little in appraisal they were not searched for long.

"Damn." He muttered as he finished the search.

"What's wrong?" Robin asked as he entered the room.

"Every single artifact has been stolen. There is only one left that hasn't been found yet, just because the sight is inaccessible without magic."

"Where?"

"A pyramid in Cairo. It's been sealed up tight since the time of the pharaohs. One of the mages sealed up the tomb so only one with the right type of magic could get in. It was a very clever way of stopping grave robbers."

"And if that's gone?"

"Then we have a grade S catastrophe on our hands. Those demoness's were so strong that the gods were almost involved. They were so bad that all those thirteen powerful wizards, not just powerful the greatest wizards of their age, could do was seal them, not stop, Seal!" Shinku ranted.

"I get it. It's bad."

"Very. But there is one last countermeasure in place. In order for the ritual to work it needs for the three weapons of the demoness's to be there. That's why the Magus Sword has been kept in the hands of the wheel all this time, just in case things ever got bad here on earth and the seal was in danger of being released, it could be kept there for safe keeping until the problem went away."

"So where are the other two weapons?" Raven asked as the other Titans walked in.

"One is kept in Greece, in the temple of Hades. The other is in the Sun tomb in China. Both are well hidden and well guarded." Shinku answered as he showed each area.

"We should go make sure that they are there, or take them for ourselves, and put them with the wheel." Cyborg suggested.

"I suppose." Shinku muttered.

"Alright. Shinku, you lead one team to Egypt to make sure that last piece for the ritual is still there. I'll lead another to China, and Terra you lead a third to Greece. Take those with you that will serve the best uses." Robin ordered.

"Alright. Cyborg would be a good use for translation." Terra noted.

"Raven would be useful with her magic." Shinku replied.

"Starfire to light up the tomb." Robin replied.

"Which means that Beast Boy will come with us." Shinku said while the other two looked at him "I'm expected to go into an ancient pyramid with only myself and my partner without anyone to help us navigate through the traps?"

"I guess it makes sense." Terra grumbled.

"All right. Each of you is on your own for transportation." Robin replied as they went down to the T-Ship.

"My team will warp there through the dark dimension. So that leaves the extra compartment for Terra." Shinku replied as he drew the Magus Sword and opened the portal. Once opened he walked in with Beast Boy and Raven following him quickly. Once inside the dark dimension he opened another path that put them right outside a pyramid in the middle of the desert.

"Wow. This was quick." Beast Boy whistled.

"I normally don't use that because its a drain on my magic but since we are facing a soon to be crisis I figured we shouldn't dilly dally." Shinku replied as they walked up to the door of the pyramid.

"So how do we open the doors?" Raven asked.

"We pump magic into it. See if either you or me can open this damn door." Shinku replied. Raven then stepped forward and tried to use her magic on the bronze pad that was on the door but nothing happened.

"Let me try." Shinku replied as he walked over and placed his hand on the plate. As soon as he did the door swung open and the three walked inside. As they walked Shinku had his eyes open searching for any traps or nasty surprises. Eventually they arrived at the first trap that Beast Boy almost triggered.

"STOP!" Shinku shouted as Beast Boy almost triggered a trap.

"What?" he asked worried.

"Don't move. There are hundreds of razor sharp wires all ahead of you. If you move one of them then we will be dead." Shinku explained.

"What do we do?" Raven asked.

"Alright Beast Boy. Turn into a fly and get to the other side. Once you reach the hallway I am going to cast a spell that switch places with us, and then you just do it again." Shinku explained as the green changeling nodded as he transformed and began moving. Once he was there Shinku grabbed Raven's hand and switched places with the green one, who then repeated the process. With that they made their way through the tomb and soon were passing traps that were either simple or very complex. The worst was the last one which was a narrow path over a pit with arrows firing randomly at set intersections, giant swinging axes, flames shooting out of the ground and ceiling and to make matters worse the key to the next room was in the middle of the path.

"Well this is going to be difficult." Shinku muttered as he began calculating.

"Got any ideas?" Raven asked.

"Not really. Those arrows are made to pierce magic shields so you creating a barrier around us won't help. The timing on all of these things is erratic, and we can't go around and underneath the pit without getting the key first which I would bet my sword is surrounded by a barrier that would stop us from going underneath." Shinku sighed.

"So we are screwed?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not yet." Raven muttered.

"I do have one idea, but it is rather risky if things go wrong." Shinku said.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"I could draw on the wheels powers and see what is to come, find out what will come out when and make my way across." Shinku explained.

"Why is it risky?" Raven asked worried.

"Because there is an eclipse coming soon, and that marks a time when the wheel is at its weakest. If I draw on too much power I could cause the wheel to stop functioning and bring about an age of darkness. If I draw on too little, then I might not see all that is coming at me and get myself killed." Shinku explained.

"Do we have any other options?" Raven asked.

"No. It's either this or we assume that no one has gotten inside." Shinku explained.

"Then I guess we have no choice." Beast Boy nodded as he motioned for Raven and himself to get to the other side and out of Shinku's way. Once they had left Shinku began drawing on the wheels power and was soon walking across, timing his steps so that he avoided every trap. Once in the center he grabbed the key and began to run as the walls and ceiling began to lower and try to kill him. Using the Dragons Flight he just barely made it across and rolled right into the door, panting with exhaustion.

"You ok?" Beast Boy asked.

"Just fine." he grunted as he put the key into the lock and opened the door. Stepping inside they saw the sarcophagus of the pharaoh and all of the treasures in the room.

"Wow." Beast Boy muttered.

"Don't get greedy. We are here on business." Shinku reminded him as he walked to the far back of the room and pushed a wall back to reveal a secret room. Stepping inside Shinku saw the empty pedestal and cursed.

"Dammit. They have all of the pieces." he growled.

"But how?" Raven asked.

"We'll find out. The magic in the tomb stops people from warping inside not out. So lets warp out and then go to the nearest village. That will tell us what has happened." he sighed as he opened a path. Once outside they traveled to the nearest town and found that the people there seemed nervous.

"Sir warrior." the elder said with a small bow "I am sorry that we have failed in our duty to protect the piece to the ritual."

"What happened?"

"Three strangers arrived, each of them terrifying. They demanded to know where the tomb was and all of the information that our ancestors left us on it."

"And you resisted, to little avail." Raven summarized.

"Yes. They started torturing our children and we were forced to tell them what they wanted to know."

"What did they look like?" Shinku asked. Without a word he handed them three sketches of the perpetrators. Two were men and one was a woman, the woman had angry features, while one of the men looked bored and not interested, however it was the last one that held Shinku's attention.

"This man." he said showing the elder the drawing "Did he have a burn on his right arm, with the mark of a dragon on the palm?"

"Yes..." he trailed off.

"And he gave off a faint aura of blood lust, even though you could tell he was suppressing it?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Damn." Shinku muttered.

"And one last thing. The other two carried strange weapons. The woman had a trident of sorts, with blood red blades that looked like coagulated blood. The man had a small hand scythe that looked like it had been made from some ancient bird."

"You have got to be kidding me." Shinku muttered as he opened his communicator "Calling Robin, and Terra."

"Yes?" Terra asked almost immediately.

"What is it Shinku?" Robin asked.

"Don't bother going to the locations. The weapons have been taken, along with the final piece for the ritual." Shinku said "However we have sketches of the perpetrators, so return to the tower."

"Understood." Robin nodded.

"Got it." Terra replied. Shinku then opened a path through the dark dimension and they stood in the tower while Shinku seemed lost in thought and on edge. It was late that night when the other returned and Shinku had them sit down while he brought up the sketches.

"We were lucky that they stopped in the town to gather information on the pyramid." Shinku said "These two are unknown, even by the wheel so I couldn't find much on them except names."

"Who are they?" Robin asked.

"First the lady. Her name is Izabella Tuniroc. She is a descendant of Tio, the Mana Demoness. The man is Richard Relodre, a descendant of Cecila, the Beast Demoness."

"Any info on those two demoness's?" Cyborg asked.

"Demons are classified in categories by their affinity for certain things and then by their strength with that affinity. For example Trigon is a War Demon, and a low S class." Raven explained.

"Mana demons are more skilled in the art of magic and can be very dangerous with the right tomes. Beast Demons tend to be instinctual beings that have little to know brain power, however the higher the class the smarter they are, and the more lethal that they become." Shinku explained.

"And what do we know about those two?" Terra asked.

"Nothing. Izabella and Richard have no record and no warrants for their arrest, the only reason I found them was because they haven't changed that much since they left home and were a part of a research trip with their college to Egypt." Shinku sighed "We know nothing about how strong they are or what they can do."

"And the last?" Robin asked confused.

"He was the easiest and at the same time the most troublesome." Shinku sighed "His name is Shalim, and he is my older brother." This got gasps out of all the Titans as Shinku waited for them to calm down.

"What are you talking about?" Beast Boy finally managed to get out.

"I suppose now would be the best time to give you my family history. I am a descendant of Zea, the Divine Demoness, and the strongest of the three. I am technically only one fourth human and three fourths demon. My mother was a half demon, and my father a full. While my mother was descended from Zea, my father was a War demon, but only an A class. My brother was born two years before me, and I never really knew him that well, but Kopeki would often let me visit for a few days, so that my family would know that I was still alive. It was during one of these visits that I learned of my family heritage and that Shalim intended to free our ancestor so that she could rule the world like she might have. I told Kopeki about this and he tried to convince Shalim to abandon this mad quest but he would have none of it and tried to silence him. Kopeki then used the flames of Kage To Hi Ryu to brand him with the mark that would prevent Shalim from trying this mad venture as long as Kopeki drew breath. Unfortunately Kopeki died a short time later, and Shalim had gone missing, after killing our parents in a battle. Shalim now intends to complete the ritual." Shinku explained. The Titans sat in silence trying to digest this information.

"So what kind of demon would he be?" Raven asked.

"He showed signs of being a War demon, but there is a possibility that he isn't. But it is very unlikely."

"What do we do?" Robin asked.

"Unfortunately I used too much power today, so I can't open a portal to the wheel until the eclipse has passed. Which gives us a week to keep the Magus Sword safe, otherwise things are going to deteriorate."

"How long would the ritual take to set up?" Robin asked.

"About five hours, to get ready. Then another hour to go through the spells, and then the sacrifice." Shinku said.

"So now that we know about it we can stop it as long as the Magus Sword is away from them." Robin nodded.

"That's the gist of it. However they could try without the sword, but they run the risk of damaging the seal and locking them away for eternity." Shinku explained "Even if it is in the same room they have better odds of succeeding. Basically the closer the sword is to the ritual the better the odds of them succeeding."

"So we just have to play keep away until the week is over." Cyborg shrugged as he motioned for Robin to carry the sleeping Starfire to her room.

"Alright. We will start making plans on what to do about this." Robin nodded. With nods the Titans all headed off to their rooms to try and rest.

Shinku awoke the next morning with Raven right next to him, his smile relaxing him from the previous nights stress. Moving carefully he moved out of bed and got ready for his day, deciding to go take a drive through town on his motorcycle. Heading for the garage he mounted his bike and took off into town where he soon was swerving through the empty streets until he noticed two objects coming up behind him at a fast speed. With a grunt he started to speed up, but the objects did as well, revealing themselves to be motorcycles as well, but it was the riders that had him worried. To his left was Izabella, her trident out, and his right had Richard with the scythe out and ready.

"Hand over the Magus Sword and we will be on our way." Izabella shouted.

"Over my dead body!" Shinku retorted as he activated the nitrous and took off at an insane speed, leaving the two behind him, who were now using magic based attacks to try and take him down. Shinku started swerving down the road seeing a parked blue beetle a short distance away. With a grin he opened the Magus Swords compartment and used the sheathe and used it to flip the bug into the two demon weapon users.

"Blue Punch Buggy! No Punch Backs!" Shinku shouted as the blue beetle ran into the duo chasing him. Making a sharp turn he saw that Richard had launched some kind of an energy attack that destroyed the blue beetle.

"These two don't give up." Shinku grumbled as he sped up but could still see them chasing after him. Swerving down side streets and weaving past traffic he could see that they were preparing to attack. Shinku activated his weapons systems and they started firing towards the two who started dodging and firing long distance energy attacks at Shinku. Swerving to dodge an attack he unknowingly ran onto a ledge that propelled him into the air, and towards the roof of the mall. With a grunt he had the weapons fire and destroy the class ceiling over a part of the mall, creating an opening for him. Landing inside he hit the brakes and turned so that he would be able to see if Izabella and Richard were following him. Once he had stopped he turned to see that the two had indeed followed him into the mall, with everyone inside watching the spectacle.

"You ran out of room to run." Izabella sneered.

"Who says I am running?" Shinku asked as he drew the Magus Sword "Let's see if you can keep up with me." Grinning he charged at them, the Magus Sword drawn. The two charged at him, Izabella trying to stab him while Richard was swinging the scythe at him in sweeping arcs. Shinku was in peak form, using his sword to block the stabs at him while dodging the slashes. Soon he started fighting back, blocking a thrust he used the standstill to jump and spin, kicking Richard in the face while he dodged a second attack from Izabella. With quick slashes he pushed the two back, while using martial arts to get into their blind spots, sending them flying so that it was mostly a one on one fight, with the opponent switching out every couple of seconds. Soon the two were panting from the effort and Shinku was getting bored, and could hear his demon laughing inside of his mind.

'Those two are weak! To think that they could even be descendants of Tio and Cecila is just sad.' he laughed as Shinku blocked a slashed at his ribs and decided to show those two exactly how powerful he was.

"First strike: Crescent Arc." he grunted as he swung the sword, sending Richard flying as Izabella was charging at him to try and stab him.

"Second Strike: Demon Joust." Shinku sighed as he launched the compressed air into her sending her flying as well.

"What the hell." Izabella grumbled as she stood up shakily.

"He far surpasses us." Richard noted.

"But why, we are S class demons!" Izabella shouted.

"Like hell you are." Shinku laughed "At best you two are mid A rank, if you decided to go feral, though at the moment, I would peg you to be B class demons."

"You lie!" Izabella screamed as she charged at him, but a sudden pressure filled the area, stopping them all from moving.

"That is enough." a voice said from the second level. Looking up Shinku saw a man, close to his own height, with long lavender hair, piercing red eyes, smug features and was emanating blood lust. He wore black pants and a sleeveless black shirt, similar to Shinku, except laying horizontal along his waist was a kodachi that was well used.

"Shalim." Shinku muttered.

"But..." Izabella began.

"You are not near his level. Even if both of you unleashed your true forms you would not last long against him." he replied as he leapt down in between them "Me however, I am more then enough to handle you, Altair."

"That's what you think." a voice sounded from above where the Titans stood.

"About time." Shinku grinned.

"Sorry, we had to follow that trail of destruction that you left." Robin sighed.

"Don't blame me. Blame those two for attacking me." Shinku grinned as Izabella looked at the Titans with disdain, and Richard looked at them with mild concern.

"Titans GO!" Robin shouted as the six titans leapt down and started to attack Izabella and Richard while Shinku fought Shalim, who had drawn his blade and was facing him. With a few short slashes he found that his brother was dodging everything, without actually having to use his blade to stop his strikes.

"What's wrong Altair. You seem to have gotten weaker." Shalim grinned as he kicked Shinku in the ribs. Shinku grunted and did a sweeping kick to try and knock him down, but he seemed able to dodge the attack, and the follow up, even before Shinku gave signs of doing it.

'It's as if he can read my mind. Well lets see is that is true.' he thought, thinking that he would roundhouse punch him in the face and then flip kick him. Moving forward he tried the roundhouse punch but instead of the kick, he brought his left knee up, to try and ram him in the face. However as soon as the punch missed he blocked the knee and elbowed Shinku in the sternum, sending him back a few feet.

"Not good enough Altair." Shalim laughed.

"The name is Shinku." he growled, now knowing that he wasn't reading his mind.

"Taking the name of one of the wheels toys. You are truly pitiful, always claiming to have great power, and yet never doing anything with it." Shalim grinned.

"You want great power, you've got it." Shinku growled as he used Dragons Flight to charge at him, but Shalim was still able to block all of the strikes that were coming at him.

'Odd, I know I am moving too fast for any mortal to comprehend, even for most released demons, so why is he able to...' Shinkus thought trailed off as the answer occurred to him. Leaping back he looked at his brother and called upon another ancient technique of the grand master, Dragon Eye. With his vision taking a distorted view he saw the truth behind the tactics of his brother.

"I see. You are spreading out your demonic aura, so that you can feel when something is inside of it, and know exactly how to block or dodge it." Shinku grinned.

"Very good. But knowing what I am doing and stopping it are two very different things." Shalim replied as he charged forward to attack. Shinku was now deep in thought, trying to find away to stop this perfect defense and soon had a plan. Leaping onto the second level he saw that the Titans had captured the other two and were looking at him.

"I could use a hand here." Shinku said as he leapt down, unleashing a spinning kick that forced Shamil to roll away while the other Titans, except Beast Boy who was guarding the two that they had captured surrounded Shalim.

"Don't go easy on him." Shinku warned as he had his sword ready. With a nod they all got into position, with Robin at Shalims back, Shinku facing him, Cyborg to the left, Raven to the right, Starfire above and Terra transformed to earth below. With another nod they all attacked, Shinku unleashing a Crescent Arc, Robin throwing two bomb discs, Cyborg unleashing twin sonic cannons, Raven a powerful magical blast, Starfire a massive starbolt, and Terra unleashed a massive pillar of earth that would ram him into Starfires attack and back down to the ground for the rest of them. As soon as the attacks hit with a thundering boom, and massive cloud of smoke Shinku waited to see what his brother would do. Suddenly laughter was heard behind him and he saw that his brother was standing there, a little charred and bloody but still able to fight.

"A clever plan. But it was not nearly enough." Shalim grinned as he kicked the Magus Sword out of his hand.

"BLAZE!" Shinku roared as the flames appeared, and he tried to destroy his brother, but his defense was very too good. Soon he was tired and getting angry when he felt Raven grab his shoulder.

"Shinku, calm down." she said.

"I know." he sighed.

"Then lets do this together." she grinned as they looked at Shamil who was still smiling.

"Getting your girlfriend to fight me for you? Now that is just sad." he laughed as Shinku charged forward, and actually connected a powerful blow to his brothers chin, sending him into the air. Raven then flew above him and smashed him back down towards Shinku who had the attack ready.

"BURN AND DEVOUR! INFERNO BLACK DRAGON!" Shinku roared as the dragon shot off and smashed into him, sending him flying.

"What happened?" Shalim gasped as he regained his balance.

"I'm disrupting you demonic energies." Raven replied "So Shinku, how should we end this, because I can't keep this up much longer."

"Then lets try that out." Shinku nodded looking at her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. If we want to end this we need to end it now."

"Alright. BLAZE!" Raven shouted as the black flames of Kage To Hi Ryu appeared on her, surprising the Titans.

"Ready?" Shinku asked

"Ready." Raven grinned as the two rushed forward. Charging right for Shalim, Shinku set his hands in position for Dragons Fist, while Raven did the same, except hers was sideways instead of the usual vertical, leaving a small gap in between the two that started to turn into a black vortex.

"TWIN DRAGON FIST!" they shouted as the attack smashed into Shalim, sending him flying at the massive energy burst forth. Once the smoke cleared Ravens flames disappeared as she leaned on Shinku, barely standing.

"You did good." Shinku grinned.

"Thanks." she whispered. The smoke began to drift away, revealing Izabella and Richard standing next to Shalim.

"Sire!" they shouted.

"I am fine. They just caught me off guard." Shalim grimaced as he stood up.

"Why?" Shinku asked "Why are you trying to do this?"

"Because it is my destiny, to release our ancestor." Shalim replied.

"You intend to..." Shinku trailed off.

"Yes. I will do whatever it takes to bring about the glorious age that our ancestor was denied." Shalim grinned.

"Then you realize that I only have to wait for six days, and then it's game over for your plans." Shinku grinned.

"No. I could do the ritual whenever, I would prefer to do it with the Magus Sword, however if I cannot claim it before the deadline then I will work without it." Shalim grinned "However, neither of us are in any condition to continue this battle. So until next time, little brother." With that Shalim muttered a few words and created a flash of light that hid their escape.

"He got away." Robin growled.

"But he will be back, and next time he won't underestimate our abilities." Shinku replied as he carried Raven bridal style "How did you all get here?"

"Cyborg and Terra in the T-Car, Robin on his motorcycle, while Starfire, Raven, and I flew." Beast Boy said.

"Alright. Cyborg, drive Raven back, and once you get there put her in her bed. She will be good for nothing more then sleep today." Shinku ordered as Cyborg grabbed Raven and headed for the T-Car with Terra while Starfire and B.B. headed for the tower, leaving Robin and Shinku standing in the damaged mall.

"Care to explain how Raven did that?" Robin sighed.

"I've been teaching her. I intended for her to learn it to battle Trigon, but it took too long for her to master her powers, not until after we dealt with the Brotherhood of Evil. Since then I have been teaching her, she is at an average level, but has yet to purify more then twenty percent of her magic." Shinku explained.

"And you didn't tell us?" Robin began

"Because there was no need to. I told Raven to not use it unless I instructed otherwise, just because she isn't used to the stress that it can cause, and how much energy it takes to use it. It saps your stamina as well as your magic, making it very hard for people to master." Shinku explained.

"And what do we do now? They will be coming after the Magus Sword now more then ever." Robin pointed out.

"Yeah, they are desperate. I think we are missing a piece to the puzzle." Shinku nodded.

"Your bike in good enough condition to drive back?" Robin asked looking at the scraped up bike.

"It should be. I'll be back at the tower soon." Shinku nodded as he walked his bike towards one of the exits.

"Alright. Once we get back to the tower we will try to make a plan for stopping them." Robin nodded as he headed out of the mall. With a shrug Shinku mounted his bike and went deep into thought as he tried to figure out exactly what his brother and his allies were going to.


	24. Demons

_AN* I am very sorry about the delay on this. My muse ran off with the butler and I had to hunt him down and kill him. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter, and as I always say, Read and Review._

_Demons_

It had been two days since the battle at the mall and Shinku was still troubled by the events. He knew his brother had some sort of plan but he couldn't figure it out and it was driving him nuts. He spent almost all of his time in the training room, sparring with the robots, and having Cyborg promptly repair the destroyed robots.

"Shinku you need to calm down." Cyborg said after repairing the hundredth robot that day.

"I can't. The fact that he still plans on completing the ritual without the sword is bothering me." Shinku replied as he broke his hundred and first robot.

"Well breaking my robots isn't going to make things any better." Cyborg sighed.

"He's right." Robin said as he walked into the room.

"Any luck?" Shinku asked.

"Nothing. We have a search out for the three of the them but nothing." Robin replied.

"And that is what has me worried. My brother is cunning, not one to be underestimated." Shinku sighed "So he is playing with us."

"Well he can't keep this up forever." Robin pointed out.

"No, but long enough." Shinku sighed as he walked out of the room, heading to his room to try and meditate. Once he walked in he saw Raven waiting for him.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I thought you might want the company." she replied.

"Thanks, but I planned on meditating." he replied.

"Why?" she asked "I thought you didn't like to sit still for too long with the way you've been acting these past two days." she grinned.

"I need to. Otherwise I will go insane." Shinku replied as he sat on the floor and entered a meditative pattern.

"Fine." Raven nodded as she joined him. The two of them meditated for several hours when Shinku suddenly jumped up his senses on high alert.

"What is it?" Raven asked.

"Trouble." he growled as he looked around the room. Taking a few steps he opened the window to see a room of utter darkness.

"What on earth..." Raven trailed off as Shinku opened his communicator.

"Where is everyone?" he asked as the responses came in.

"Cyborg here. I'm still in the training room fixing that last robot you broke." he growled.

"Robin here. I'm in the living room with Beast Boy, Starfire and Terra."

"Good. We have trouble. Look out your nearest window." Shinku said as he grabbed the Magus Sword and he and Raven walked towards the living room.

"What the?" the voices shouted over the communicators.

"A dimensional spell. They pulled the tower out of the normal dimension and trapped us somewhere else." Shinku said "They plan on ending things here and now."

"What do we do?" Robin asked.

"Get ready to fight. They will come at us hard and fast. Most likely in demon form if possible." Shinku replied "Just be ready for anything." With that he closed the communicator and walked down that hallway, Raven right beside him as an explosion rocked the tower. Turning behind him Shinku saw Shalim standing there with a smile.

"Hello Altair." He said as he drew his blade.

"Raven. Go to the others. I need to face him myself." Shinku said as he stared down his brother.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Positive. I need to face my past." Shinku replied as he cracked his neck and drew the Magus Sword "Besides, the other two are more likely to go feral this time if they want to beat us."

"Alright." Raven nodded as she flew down the hallway.

"You sure you can do this without your girlfriend's help?" Shalim asked.

"Positive. Besides, you never like using the same trick twice." Shinku grinned.

"True. This time I will drop the pretense of defense and destroy you with all of my power." he nodded.

"Then lets take this battle somewhere less confined."

"The roof?"

"Of course." With that the brothers each warped to the roof where their decisive battle would occur.

Inside the tower Cyborg had gotten to the living room in time to see the window smash open for the other two descendants to arrive.

"My timing is impeccable." He sighed as he looked at them.

"Do not think we will make the same mistake as last time fuckers." Izabella growled as he eyes turned a dark blue instead of their normal brown.

"There is no need for such language." Richard said as his blue eyes turned yellow.

"What are they doing?" Beast Boy asked looking at the pair.

"They plan on going feral." Raven said as she arrived "They don't want us to win this fight, so they will hit us with everything that they can."

"Where's Shinku?" Robin asked.

"Fighting Shalim." Raven replied as she looked at the pair as they transformed into their true forms. Izabella's skin turned ash gray as he hair turned black and her body grew in size. Once completed she stood at six feet and her old clothes had ripped off and she was now wearing a practical jumpsuit that covered her body snugly. Richard's skin turned a brown as fur grew along his forearms and shins, along with around his neck and a whip like tail grew from his spine. He face distorted as fangs grew in and his body became bulky and dense.

"Wow." Terra said looking at the pair.

"This isn't going to be easy." Raven noted as she prepared to fight without restraint.

"In this form we will not be stopped." Izabella laughed as Richard growled his agreement. Lunging forward Richard knocked Robin back, while Beast Boy and Starfire went to help him, leaving the other three to battle against Izabella.

"DIE!" she shouted as she spun the trident over her head and sent a massive thunderbolt at them. Reacting first Raven created a shield in front of them that blocked the worst of the attack.

"So how do we do this?" Terra asked.

"Hit her hard and fast." Raven replied "We take to long and she will wear us down with magic." With a nod Terra took out her lighter and a bottle of water and transformed into a half fire half water mixture. Sending out an arm with fire she struck at the demon, but she dodged the attack and sent another lightning bolt at the girl which Cyborg canceled out with a sonic cannon.

"Try this." Cyborg grinned as he shot missiles at her, forcing her back while Raven created a crossbow with magic. Taking aim she fired off several bolts but each one was blocked.

"Too weak fuckers." she grinned as she created a massive fireball and sent it scorching towards them. Terra acted first and moved in front of it, using her fire to absorb the spell and redirect it. The massive fireball hit Izabella, sending her flying out the destroyed window where she stood on the darkness.

"You fucking bastards!" she screeched as she spun the trident over her head creating a massive attack.

"Not good." Cyborg groaned.

"Cy, can you do that super sonic cannon?" Terra asked.

"No. I need to be in front of the tower." he sighed.

"All right. What about that invention you got from the H.I.V.E academy?" Raven asked.

"That could work, but it's too far."

"Let me handle that." Raven replied as she opened a portal to the evidence room and grabbed the attachment and returned handing it to him.

"Alright. Let's see if this will work." Cyborg said as he attached the enhancer and fired his charged sonic cannon at the incoming spell. The two attacks collided with a boom leaving a dark cloud of smoke that hung in the air for several minutes.

"Where is she?" Terra asked.

"I don't know." Raven growled as Cyborg started using his robotic eye to search for her. Taking aim he started firing through the smoke and they heard the cries of pain at each shot. Soon the smoke cleared and Izabella was visible, looking annoyed with several blast marks on her.

"You BASTARD!" she screeched as she charged at them.

"I got it." Raven replied as she called on her magic and created a shield that repelled her initial assault, and then leaping out into the darkness, created a long sword and slashed at the demoness, slashing open her middle as she cried out in pain. Before Raven could do any more damage she disappeared into the darkness.

"What happened?" Terra asked.

"I don't know." Raven replied.

"She disappeared." Cyborg said "I don't sense her anywhere near by."

With worried looks they moved back in the living room and made sure that she wasn't heading for them.

With Robins group they had moved back to the hallway where Richards new form was giving them problems. His fur was thick and acted like a shield protecting those areas. Robin had tried several different tools on it but nothing was fazing the feral foe. Starfire arrived soon, firing starbolts at him distracting him while Beast Boy hit him in the form of a ram, knocking him back a few paces.

"This guy is tough." Beast Boy said as he reverted.

"No kidding." Robin panted "But we can't let him win."

"Of course we shall not." Starfire agreed as she started charging a massive blast.

"Alright Beast Boy, let's show him what a Titan can do." Robin grinned as he took out two bomb discs and sent them flying at the beast demon who leapt over them, and into Beast Boys waiting Triceratops horns. Richard howled in pain as he leapt back and Robin and Beast Boy moved out of the way for Starfire's massive starbolt. The attack hit with smoke filling the hallway, hindering the sight, and forcing Robin to take a defensive position while he waited to see what Richard would do next. Out of the smoke Richard charged leaping from the walls and ceiling making himself a harder target to hit in the confined space.

"Crud." Robin cursed as he spun his staff, blocking a clawed hand that was aimed at him.

"He is most persistent." Starfire noted.

"Yeah." Beast Boy nodded as he turned into his monster form and charged at Richard both of them slashing at the other and wounding them. The pair continued like this for several minutes until Robin sent a bomb disc along with a starbolt from Starfire, creating a massive explosion as Beast Boy leapt away.

"Nice timing." Robin nodded as they waited to see what Richard would try next.

"Thanks. But that was still too close." Beast Boy sighed "Anyway he is getting predictable. He may be an A class demon, but his abilities in that form are way to obvious."

"True." Starfire nodded as they saw him limp out of the smoke.

"That hurt." Richard said as he reverted back to his human form.

"Why aren't you using you weapon?" Robin asked.

"Can't. In that form all reason leaves me. I am outmatched, but I will not stay here to be defeated again." Richard said as he opened a portal using the bone scythe.

"WAIT!" they shouted as he stepped inside, closing it behind him.

Up on the roof the brothers were fighting a fierce battle, their blades flashing as the two danced a dance that spelled death for one of them.

"You have improved a great deal with that blade." Shalim noted.

"I've had to." Shinku replied "To make sure that fools like you don't try to tamper with things that are better left alone."

"I just want to release our ancestor, is that so wrong?" he asked as his kodachi was blocked.

"Yes. You intend to undo a seal that the gods themselves commissioned." Shinku retorted "You intend to bring an end to the earth."

"Would that be so bad? This is just a small insignificant planet. No one would miss it if it suddenly disappeared from the universe."

"Maybe not, but who are you to decide what gets to live and what dies?"

"I choose for our ancestor who's voice you refuse to hear."

"I hear her voice, but I do not fall to temptation."

"Then we have nothing left to say my brother. I will end you now with my full power." Shalim replied as his skin turned red and a second set of eyes opened "I will show you the might of a War Demon."

"Make my day." Shinku replied "I will just knock you down again and again." With that the two brothers clashed again, but this time the battle was in the favor of Shalim who used his superior strength to push Shinku back each time. After several minutes of enduring the jarring attacks Shinku unleashed the Magus Sword.

"Magus Sword Limit Release, Level 3." he said as the sword transformed into the long double ended sword.

"So you are done playing games I see." Shalim laughed "But you can't win like this."

"Maybe not, but we will see." Shinku replied as he spun the blade. With a roar Shalim charged at him, swinging his sword that was quickly blocked, and was slashed along the stomach with the other side of the blade. The two clashed again and again, each time one or both of them were moving away with more wounds.

"You are truly a worthy opponent." Shalim panted.

"I am far from finished though." Shinku replied as he spun the sword "Seventh Strike: Rolling Thunder." With those words the black lightning rolled towards the red demon who tried to use his kodachi to block it, but it couldn't bare the power coming from the attack and shattered.

"Check." Shinku said "Limit Release Level 4." The blade was then wrapped in it's usual light as it changed shapes again. When the light receded the blade looked almost exactly the same, except the blades now faced the same direction, making it look more like a long bow of sorts.

"That is it?" he asked looking at the Magus Sword.

"Looks are often deceiving." Shinku replied as he channeled his magic into the blades "Now perish. Eighth strike: Magus Boomerang." With those words he threw the blade and watched it spin towards his brother, who managed to dodge a fatal wound, but still lost his left arm to the attack.

"Damn." he cursed.

"Give up." Shinku ordered.

"Not on your life." Shalim laughed "I am actually ready to start."

"What are you talking about?" Shinku asked.

"This dimension time move slower, today is the day of the eclipse, marking today as the perfect day to unleash the ritual." he grinned as the dimension disappeared, returning them to the normal world.

"No." Shinku said as he saw the moon covering the sun.

"Checkmate." Shalim grinned as a barrier rose up in front of him, created by the relics needed for the ritual. In a flash of light the other two demon descendants arrived, looking bloody and worse for the ware.

"Now the ritual is ready."

"How?" Shinku asked.

"Simple, the lengthy incantation is only needed for those who are not kin. Since we are, all that is needed is the sacrifice." Shalim explained as he looked at the two who began speaking in the old tongue, raising their weapons over themselves.

"NO!" Shinku shouted as he charged at the barrier, the Magus Sword reverting back to it's standard form. Shinku stabbed the barrier with all his strength and at first it held, but it gave way, and he felt his arms acting on their own, forcing the lunge to continue.

"Perfect." Shalim grinned as the Magus Sword protruded from his heart "Thank you Altair."

"NO!" he shouted as he heard the Magus Sword laughing in his mind.

"Finally!" she laughed "Now my true master can be freed."

Before Shinku could react the other two had killed themselves, unleashing the greatest catastrophe that the planet had ever seen. The skies darkened as the world shook from the prison in its core being opened and the three ancient beings that had been there since the planets birth were unleashed. Soon lightning flashed through the sky and struck the place where the three had been standing. The bolt stayed connected for several minutes until finally it faded leaving three woman standing there.

"Finally." one said as she stretched. She had long red hair and smiled evilly as she grabbed her trident. She wore black clothe armor and her red eyes looked at everything with interest "We were locked away for a long time."

"No kidding." another said. She had short brown hair and feral features. She wore simple clothe to cover her breasts and lower regions, and had a tail behind her twitching with excitement as she grabbed her scythe "Had to be several million years."

"Indeed." the last said. This one was identical to the Magus Sword's spirit. She grinned as she saw that Shinku still gripped the blade "I will take that back boy."

"Never." he gasped as he felt the unrestrained blood lust.

"Really?" she asked looking at him and the blade "Well then I guess I must take it." With that she fazed from sight and soon had kicked him in the stomach, sending him flying back. Shinku corrected himself in midair and landed channeling his magic into the blade.

"First Strike: Crescent Arc!" he shouted as he sent the energy attack at her. All she did was raise her hand, blocking the attack smiling.

"So you are descended from me." she nodded "Now be a good boy and return what is mine."

"I refuse." Shinku growled "I will end this with one strike. BLAZE!" with that flames appearing he once again wrapped them around the sword, getting an interested look from the demoness's "Dragons Blade!" Charging at her, using Dragons Flight to disappear from sight he appeared in front of her, swinging at her, attempting to cut her in two. No sooner had he swung the blade did she duck under the blade and palm thrusted him in the stomach, sending him flying back. Shinku hit the ground hard and skid to the edge of the tower. Once he had stopped he tried to rise, but felt a foot plant itself on his back.

"This kid has some spunk, Zea." the person above him grinned.

"That he does, Cecila." Zea replied as she took the Magus Sword from him.

"So what does the blade have to say?" Tio asked from the edge of the tower.

"It has been millions of years since we were sealed away. Your weapons were sealed away once it was realized how dangerous they were, but mine was taken by the Wheel of Fate. It has been having it's warriors that are compatible use it for good. My distant descendant, Altair or Shinku as the wheel calls him, was the most compatible since me, being able to use its final form for a few minutes." Zea explained.

"That's pretty good. Must be a Divine like you." Cecila noted.

"Most likely. At the moment his demon and him are at ends. My sword has been trying to influence him towards our way of thinking since he first made contact, but he is resilient." Zea replied.

"Too bad." Tio noted "He is rather handsome."

"He is claimed. By the daughter of Trigon." she grinned.

"Whoa. Went for that guys daughter did you?" Cecila asked "He is one of the few male demons that have our respect. And you scoring with his daughter is quite the feat."

"He worked for him too. And fought him as well."

"Whoa. How big are they?" Cecila asked

"What?" Shinku muttered.

"Your big brass balls, for trying to fight an S class with you abilities." she laughed "I definitely like him."

"Well if you want to him you may take him. He might be a strong ally when he awakens." Zea shrugged as she took the sheathe from Shinku "Thank you for looking after my sword."

"I'll be sure to kill you later." Shinku cursed as Cecila stepped harder.

"You are in no position to be making threats." she noted.

"Get away form him!" Raven shouted as she and the other titans arrived.

"What have we here?" Tio asked.

"His allies. They are strong, but not as strong as him." Zea said looking at each of them "We could probably kill them all in a matter of minutes."

"Wait!" Shinku cried out.

"Hrm?" Zea asked.

"I call a right by combat." he said as Cecila leapt off him.

"You call in the demon code?" Cecila asked.

"Yes. As a ¾ demon I am allowed to use the code. I challenge you to a right by combat."

"Very well." Zea nodded "What are the rules?"

"Tournament style. Seven on seven, who ever wins the most bouts wins the challenge. In ten days time, in an arena of your choice." Shinku said.

"Hrm..." Zea trailed off as she thought about it for a few minutes.

"Well?" he asked

"Very well. What are the stakes?" she asked.

"You win, we will back down, and I will leave my fate in your hands." Shinku began "We win, you will be resealed, in a more secure prison this time, if you live."

"Deal." she laughed "In ten days time we will meet here, and from here we will escort you to the battlefield."

"Deal." Shinku nodded as they shook hands. With a look between the three Cecila opened a portal for them and they left to gather four more fighters.

"What did you do?" Robin asked.

"Our only solution." Shinku sighed "I just bought us ten days to try and get stronger, so that we can beat them."

"But if you got destroyed then how can we win?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's why I am sending each one of you to a personal trainer. Terra, I want you to head for Olympus. Talk with Zeus and get him to either train you himself or to get another god to. Cyborg, go see the person that performed the operation on you, and get yourself an upgrade. Starfire, head for Tamoran and get as many shards from that crystal that your sister was using to make herself invincible. Beast Boy, I am going to take you a different dimension for your training, a friend of mine will find you and train you. Robin, head for Gotham, get Bats to teach you any high level moves that he can, and give you the most dangerous and compact weaponry he has. Raven you will be coming with me to the dark dimension. You will be training with Kage To Hi Ryu, while I train with the wheel." Shinku explained "In ten days time we meet back here."

"Understood. This is your show Shinku." Robin said as they each headed off to go and train in the determined spots.


	25. Ten Days

_AN: Well I beg your forgivness for such a long delay. I haven't been able to upload for awhile but I do have the next few chapters writen and will upload a few of them over the next few days. Also I will be taking on a co-writer soon so the updates might be longer then normal once I get a set pattern going on. So please be patient with me and I promise I will be updating regularly again soon._

_Ten Days_

Shinku first opened a portal into the dark dimension, walking in with Beast Boy and Raven, then opening another portal.

"Alright Beast Boy. In there you will find an old acquaintance of the wheels. Her name is Ferocia. She is a shape shifter like you. Train with her for the next ten days, and then we will pick you up." Shinku explained.

"Got it." he nodded as entered the new portal. With a nod Shinku and Raven walked further into the dark dimension finally approaching the wheel.

"Alright Raven. Now what I am about to do is very dangerous, but if it works we will be better off in this." Shinku said as he sat down. Focusing his power he sent his soul into the wheel, letting it appear in front of the wheels spirit.

"Welcome back Shinku." Edorad said.

"The worst has happened." Shinku sighed.

"I know. I felt the tremor all the way here. How much time do you have until you must face them?"

"Ten days until myself and the Titans must face them and four other demons."

"I see. And I sensed that you brought the young demoness with you."

"Yes. She has started learning how to use Kage To Hi Ryu. If we are to stand a chance against the demoness's we need to use every weapon we can." Shinku replied.

"I see. What did you have in mind?"

"I need to be able to purify all of my magic into the flames of Kage To Hi Ryu, and Raven needs practice in the ways of Kage To Hi Ryu."

"I see. Well then I have a solution for you. In here time moves slower, where every day is ten years. You will stay here and train with myself and your predecessors while mastering powers and techniques that you could only dream of. While we are working on this we will have your body acting on its own to train Raven for the next ten days continuously." Edorad explained.

"I see. Be sure to explain this to Raven." Shinku noted.

"I will. I will be controlling your body until you have mastered ninety years worth of training."

"I see." Shinku nodded as he rolled his shoulders.

"Now let us begin." Edorad said as he snapped his fingers and hundreds of beings appeared.

"Kopeki!" Shinku shouted as he saw his old mentor.

"Hello Shinku. It is good to see you once more." Kopeki smiled.

"So now what?" Shinku asked.

"We fight." Kopeki laughed "All of us will be sparring with you, forcing you to learn all of our previous styles and strengths. By the time we are finished you will be the strongest you can be for now."

"I just have one question. Did you ever do this?"

"Of course. But not as long as you will be doing this at one time. Normally we only go for a day at a time and rest for another day. However since you need the rapid growth we will be fighting with you until the ten days have passed." Kopeki explained as all of them activated Kage To Hi Ryu. Thus began the one hundred years of training. Shinku sparred with dozens of different warriors, each one teaching him new techniques, some hand to hand, some flame based, and others taught him blade techniques. By the end of the first day, his ability had increased by ten percent and his knowledge had also increased.

Outside the wheel, Raven was sparring with Shinku's body and was quickly realizing how much stronger he could be when his conscious mind wasn't there.

"Damn. Is he really this strong?" she asked.

"He has potential. I just know how to use it." he said.

"So you do Edorad." Raven nodded as she sent another burst of flames at him.

"Too slow." Edorad noted as he created a wall of flames in front of him to stop the attack.

"Man..." Raven sighed as she rolled to the side to avoid the Dragons Tail that he sent at her.

"Good. Keep moving and keep practicing these movements and then counterattacks." Edorad explained as he told her what attacks to use.

Shinku was now focusing on the techniques that the warriors had been planning but never could create before their time arrived.

"This is a technique that you must learn since you have lost the Magus Sword." Tronic explained. Tronic was the second warrior to serve the wheel and a master of flame manipulation.

"All right." Shinku nodded.

"Instead of using the flames as attacks, mold them into weaponry like your magic." Tronic explained as he created a sword out of the flames.

"I see." Shinku said as he began drawing the flames to his hand, slowly forming a blade.

"Good. Now all that remains is to do this faster. You used something similar to this when you created the succession technique, but now you must do that without the medium."

"Alright." he nodded as he began practicing. The days began to pass quickly until the tenth and final day before the battle when Edorad left Shinku's body so that it could rest and recover while Raven learned to purify more magic. Meanwhile Shinku was learning the secrets of Kage To Hi Ryu from Edorad.

"Kage To Hi Ryu was designed to take the black flames and create a force of light. To truly utilize this power you must accept the darkness that resides inside you, the dark nature that you have and be able to use the true nature that you have." For this we will no longer be sparring, you will be working out your differences with you demon." Edorad explained.

"Very well." Shinku nodded as he left the world of the wheels and entered the world of his own mind. Shinku landed on one of the floating rocks in his mind over the green forest and saw his demon sitting there waiting,

"Welcome." it nodded.

"You should know why I am here."

"I do. As much as I would like you to become a full demon, with our ancestor running around I won't have the chance to rule as I want." it laughed.

"So we are calling a truce?"

"Unfortunately that is not the case. Even if you went feral you wouldn't be able to trump her. Our best chance is to fuse together. By doing this you can draw on more of our own demon magic and energies while still remaining human."

"How long would this last?"

"A year or so. It can't be permanent due to the energy it would take to create that, but it will last a long time."

"Very well. If it is our best hope of beating Zea then lets do this." Shinku nodded.

"Alright then." it nodded as he stood up and walked towards Shinku "Death to our enemies."

"Death to our enemies." Shinku nodded as they fused together.

Outside of his body Raven had finished meditating and felt the sudden increase in energy.

"Shinku?" she asked.

"Yes?" He asked as he stood up stretching.

"Are you ok?"

"I feel great." he smiled as he kissed her.

"Ok then. Do you think everyone else is ready?" Raven asked.

"Let's hope they are. The demon code states that you can fight as many times as you like, but if we do then we are in trouble. At the moment your power level comes up to an A class demon without the Kage To Hi Ryu. With possibly S."

"And you. It almost feels like I'm looking at my father again, except the power is purer, and less malicious." Raven replied.

"S class power." Shinku nodded "Let's just hope the others have reached a level close to ours." Nodding Shinku opened a portal and walked back to the tower, arriving just before sunrise.

"Now what?" Raven asked.

"We get Beast Boy back first and then wait for the others. Hopefully they will have done everything they can." Shinku replied as he opened up a portal that led to a jungle world and they saw Beast Boy come walking in, looking tired and in tattered clothes but he seemed to give off an aura of confidence.

"You look like hell." Raven noted.

"I know. But I think it payed off." he grunted as he looked at them "You two reek of power."

"Thanks, I think." Shinku nodded as he opened a portal back to the tower. Once there they saw that it was still an hour before dawn and that the others hadn't arrived yet.

"Will they be here?" Beast Boy asked.

"If they choose not to then that is there choice. It is supposed to be a seven contenders per team but if they don't show up before the first match then they will be disqualified." Shinku explained as he looked up to the fading starry sky. As the sun slowly rose Shinku grinned as he saw the other four arriving. Cyborg and Robin leapt up to the top, Starfire descended from the sky and Terra appeared in a swirl of fire.

"Good timing." Shinku nodded as he looked at each of them. Robin had more compartments on his belt and his cape was more tattered but he seemed ready. Starfire looked the same, except now she had the red shards on a small bangle on her left arm. Cyborg was built more compact and now his right arm had the power amplifier shrunk down and attached to it. Terra looked the same as well with a new belt on her with multiple pouches and she carried a bag with her.

"What's in the bag?" Shinku asked.

"Gifts from the gods. They know what's happened so they decided to try and turn the tables into our favor." she explained as she opened the bag "Beast Boy, you get the Claws of Horus." handing Beast Boy a set of bird like claws "For Cyborg, the thunderbolt of Zeus." giving Cyborg the lighting shaped metal "For Starfire, the Pelican Spear, last used by Achilles." handing the ancient spear to the Tamoranian "For Robin, you have been given the staff of Apollo." tossing the leader the golden staff "I've been given Gungnir, Odin's spear." setting aside the powerful weapon "Raven has been given the sword of Micheal, the angel." she said handing Raven the golden sword "And for you Shinku, you have been given a sword that is said to be the equal of the Magus Sword, a blade that has not been used since the fall. The Sword of Lucifer." she finished handing him the black sword.

"I see." Shinku said taking the blade and looking at it carefully "I suppose there is supposed to be some kind of irony behind this."

"As Hades said "Each weapon has been given because that person will need it by the time their battle comes."" Terra replied.

"I see." Robin nodded as they saw the sun fully rise "So where are they?"

"They will be here." Shinku replied as he sensed magic. Turning he saw a portal opening and Zea standing there.

"Good, you are all here. We will be heading to the arena through here." she explained as she motioned for them to enter. As they walked past she looked at Shinku with interest.

"You have made a deal with your demon." she noted.

"I have. Neither of us wants you around so it is easier to fight you like this." Shinku replied as he entered the portal and arrived at the demoness's chosen arena.


	26. Tournament

_AN: As always Read and Review, and no I do not own the Titans characters, just the OC's that I have created for this work._

_Tournament_

The seven heroes walked out onto a volcanic plain where in the distance volcanoes were spouting lava into streams of it around the country side. Near the portal was a area where each team were allowed to sit and wait until their match would begin.

"Welcome to the Inferno Plains." Zea said as she walked past them.

"A demon realm?" Shinku asked.

"Correct. It is a staging point for most demon armies before they wage war on another realm. It also is the area where most demons hold the trial by combat." Zea nodded as she walked on stopping by her team "So we shall honor tradition and do battle here."

"Sounds like a plan." Shinku nodded "So who shall be battling first?"

"I will." said a female demon walking forward. She was short, close to Beast Boy's height with black fur, marking her as a Beast Demon.

"And the opponent for Detra?" Cecila asked.

"That would be me." Beast Boy said as he stepped forward.

"You sure?" Robin asked.

"I am. I can beat her." he nodded.

"But..."

"Don't worry about him." Shinku replied "If he says he can after Ferocia's training then he can."

"Very well then." Zea grinned "Let the first battle begin, anyone not involved in the fight to the sidelines." With that the others moved out of the way and into the boxes for their designated team while the two faced each other.

"You are either very brave or very foolish to try and fight me." Detra laughed.

"Don't get overconfident now." Beast Boy replied as they faced each other while he flexed the hand with the claw on it. In a roar Detra charged at him while he waited until she was close enough to not change course and then side stepped, slashing her with the claw. Detra growled from the wound given to her and turned to face him, hatred in her eyes. Beast Boy chuckled as he transformed into his original animal form staring at her while still flexing the Claws of Osiris that had grown with his body.

"So you're a shape shifter. Good, this will make things interesting." Detra laughed as she changed into the same form.

"Fool." Beast Boy said in a voice that sounded like grating rocks "This is a form that I know best, that Ferocia finally gave a name for. It's called a Daemon Magnum Viridis, or simply DVS."

"So what? I'm going to destroy you using this form you seem to treasure so much." she laughed as she rushed at him. Before she even took three steps she went flying as she came into contact with his fist that had extended all the way to her position.

"Whoa." Cecila whistled "That is one powerful form."

"Indeed. I do not think that Detra can best this one." Tio noted.

"I doubt it as well. She tried to beat him in a form he knows like the back of his hand. That was foolish." Zea agreed as they watched Detra weaving towards Beast Boy who fazed from sight for a moment to appear before Detra and using both his hands, hammerfisted her into the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she roared as she changed shapes into a giant dragon, that looked similar to Malchior "If I can't beat you in that form, I will beat you in this powerful form!"

At that comment Beast Boy started laughing, a very unnerving sound when he was still in DVS form.

"Try your hardest." Beast Boy chuckled "I will continue to knock you around this place." With that Detra lost her cool and started sending massive bursts of fire at Beast Boy who weaved through them until he was close enough where he could strike without worry. Leaping up he used her body to send himself higher into the air and then once high above her he fell straight down, the Claws of Osiris aimed at her. Trying to incinerate Beast Boy she sent a massive burst of fire up at him, but the claws seemed to divert it from him as they made contact, the claws leaving a bloody trail down her body. Once Beast Boy landed he walked away from the falling body, that reverted to a heavily wounded Detra but she was still alive.

"Finish me." She gasped once she regained her voice.

"No." Beast Boy replied.

"Why?"

"I'm not a murderer. I beat you, and you are still alive, that's all that needs to be done on the matter."

"You fool. You realize that I will come after you to clear this stain upon my honor."

"Go ahead. I will look forward to a rematch." Beast Boy replied as he looked back at her.

"Winner Beast Boy." Shinku called out.

"Winner Beast Boy." Zea agreed as the barriers dropped. With that Cecila opened a portal and let the defeated demon return to her own plane in the demon world.

"Now who shall we have fighting next?" Tio asked looking at the remaining demons.

"I will." a male demon said as he walked forward. He was large and bulky with dark blue skin, and black pants on.

"Let me fight him." Cyborg said as he looked at the big demon.

"If you want to." Shinku nodded "Just don't underestimate him. He could be a few different types of demon."

"Any one I should be wary of?"

"Reflector. It's a sub-class of Mana demons, they can't use any real magic, but they can reflect anything thrown at them that is energy based, as long as it isn't too much stronger than them. Other then that you should be fine." Shinku replied as Cyborg nodded and walked out of the box. The two faced each other and with out a word they both punched each other, sending the other sliding back a few inches.

"You have a good punch." the demon said.

"Same to you." Cyborg nodded.

"I am called Diz."

"Cyborg."

"Then let us begin this match." Diz grinned as they charged at each other. The two exchanged punches, with no real technique or skill behind their attacks until Cyborg tried a sonic cannon blast. Diz grinned as a barrier appeared in front of him and it bounced the blast back at Cyborg who rolled to the side.

"I see. So you are a Reflector Demon." Cyborg noted.

"I am. That is why I am so strong in hand to hand combat, to make myself even stronger. My shield can even reflect the flames of Kage To Hi Ryu." Diz bragged.

"Now that I sincerely doubt." Cyborg laughed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I have seen those flames, and if your shield doesn't reflect this next shot then there is no way you could hold up against those black flames." Cyborg grinned as he aimed the enhanced sonic cannon at Diz.

"Foolish." Diz grinned as he raised the shield. Cyborg fired the sonic cannon and watched as it struck the shield and the two held for several seconds until there was a boom and the shield exploded with such force that it sent the two flying back.

"Impressive, but that is not enough to best me." Diz laughed.

"Maybe not, but I'm not going to play around with you for much longer." Cyborg grinned as he took out the thunderbolt and inserted it into a port on the enhancer. Cyborg watched the power bars in his robotic eye explain to him the readout on the cannon.

"Exceeding 100%, power cells fully operational, lock and loaded, deploy clamps." he said as his ankles opened up and clamped down on the ground to hold him in place as he aimed at Diz "Now this is going to hurt."

"Try me." Diz grinned as he created a thick barrier, one that he was certain would hold against this attack.

"Firing Thunder Super Sonic Cannon." Cyborg said as for a second his systems went dead and then fired off a massive concentrated blast that hit the barrier and then tore through it as though it were nothing more then paper. Then Diz truly panicked as the attack smashed into him and engulfing him before he had time to react. As the light cleared Diz was gone and Cyborg looked exhausted.

"Winner Cyborg." Shinku and Zea said together as Cyborg trudged back to the box and collapsed.

"You ok friend Cyborg?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, just tired." he replied.

"You over did it." Robin noted.

"Had to. I knew he was holding back his strongest barrier, and also had to put a bit of a scare factor onto the other opponent's, make them worry about what the rest of us can do."

"Makes sense, but now we need to see who will be up next." Shinku noted as Zea sent out another demoness, this one tall with black hair and pale green skin, carrying an assortment of weapons "So who wants to fight her?"

"I will face this foe." Starfire said as she floated out of the box, holding the Pelican Spear.

"Best of luck my foe." the demoness said as she bowed "I am Richella, a warrior demoness."

"I am Starfire, a Tamoranian." Starfire said "And the same to you Richella."

With the pleasantries out of the way the two attacked each other, with Starfire using the spear to fight against Richella as she had drawn a longsword and was parrying stabs that Starfire was making at her. Soon Richella slipped past Starfire's guard and slashed at her stomach as Robin tried to get out of the box to save her.

"Cool yourself." Shinku said as he held up an arm to stop him.

"But!"

"Don't you think there was a reason as to why I had her get those gem shards?" Shinku replied as they saw the slash do nothing to Starfire.

"Now how did you do that?" Richella asked as she leapt back to avoid the spear.

"That is a secret." Starfire replied as she took to the air and started firing starbolts down on her, filling the battlefield with smoke. Starfire continued to hover above the smoke and watching for Richella. Before Starfire could react, the demoness leapt out of the smoke slashing at her with her sword, but Starfire dodged it, hitting her with a starbolt in her side. As Richella descended to the ground Starfire struck with the spear, slashing Richella along her throat and ending the match.

"And this is the second kill." Shinku sighed.

"Don't say that." Starfire said as she landed over Richella and began scraping metal off the blade into the wound, allowing it to heal, letting the demoness live.

"How?" Richella asked holding her now mended throat.

"The Pelican Spear, it allows for one to heal any wound that it inflicted. I would feel awful if I killed someone who shows such respect to their opponent's." Starfire said.

"I have been truly bested." Richella smiled as she looked at Cecila "Please open the gate, I wish to return to my home plane."

"Very well, you pathetic demon, couldn't even kill one girl." Cecila growled as she opened the doorway. Once she had left the three demoness's looked at the last remaining demon.

"You better not lose." Tio growled.

"I will not." he nodded. He was as large as Diz was with dark red skin and spines coming out of his body at set intervals.

"Who will face the great GROG!" he roared.

"Let me. His ego needs to be knocked down a few pegs." Terra grinned as she spun Gungnir over her head.

"Don't hold back." Beast Boy said "He smells strong."

"I won't." Terra promised as she left the box and looked at the large demon.

"So my opponent is this little girl. This is too easy." he laughed.

"Don't underestimate me. It could be the last mistake you ever make on this side of the River Styx." Terra grinned.

"I doubt that!" he roared as he shot several spines at her. Terra simply touched the ground and became solid rock, letting the spines hit her and bounce away.

"Pathetic." she sighed, knowing that she had to bluff to get him to make mistakes. In all truthfulness she was getting hurt from those spines, but not enough to do any visible damage.

"I'LL SHOW YOU PATHETIC!" he roared as he charged at her. Terra reacting quickly reached into one of the pouches and turned into fire, allowing the demon to pass right through her. Turning she sent bursts of fire at the red demon, singeing him. Turning back to normal she reached into another two pouches turning her arms into some sort of green substance while her body was some kind of metal.

"What are those?" Robin asked.

"If I had to guess I would say that the metal would most likely be either Mythril or Adamite. As for the green, I would guess that it is Soul Fire." Shinku explained.

"What?" Beast Boy asked.

"Mythril and Adamite are two very rare metals, Mythril is light and very strong, more suited for armor making. Adamite is heavier and very dense, making it a more suitable metal for weapons though it can be used for armor as well." Cyborg explained "These metals haven't been seen on Earth in ages, it's said that they were used to make the weapons of old."

"Soul Fire is a very powerful type of flame, it tends to be used by the angels mostly though humans can use it as well. It can be used in two ways. The first is to use it to enhance magical abilities, this is very hard for most humans to do since it eats away at your soul. The second way is how the angels and the gods use it. They use it directly, almost like the flames of Kage To Hi Ryu." Raven replied.

"Oh." Beast Boy said still clearly lost.

"It means you girlfriend out there is using a very powerful combination, those flames will never stop burning, even if the demon sheds his hide, they stick to that part of the body, no matter how many layers of flesh he sheds. And the metal makes her basically invulnerable." Shinku sighed.

"Ok." Beast Boy nodded.

On the battlefield, Grog was dodging the long whip flames that were Terra's arms while sending more spines at her but they just kept bouncing off the metal.

"WHAT IS THAT?" he roared.

"Soul Fire is what I am attacking you with, and the metal is Mythril. Makes for a great defense." Terra grinned "But I'm through showing off. Let's kill you quickly, otherwise Micheal will never stop making fun of me for dragging this out so long." Retracting her arms she picked up Gungnir and wrapped the flames around it and throwing it at the demon who tried to roll away from the incoming burning spear, but to no avail as the spear was enchanted to never miss it's target once thrown. The spear smashed into the Grog's chest, killing him with the constant burning of the Soul Fire flames.

"And that makes the score Four to Zero." Robin noted.

"Yeah, but we only have the three heavy hitters left." Shinku sighed "This is where things get serious."

"They have done surprisingly well." Tio noted.

"It is rather surprising, but they do have the weapons of the gods helping them, so it is not too surprising." Zea replied.

"Still, it is rather annoying." Cecila growled.

"So which one of us is next?" Zea asked.

"I will go." Cecila replied "I want to knock that arrogance out of those little shits."

"Then do so." Tio replied as Cecila walked onto the battlefield, the bone scythe swinging.

"So who's next?" Shinku asked.

"I am." Robin replied, spinning the Staff of Apollo.

"If you're sure boss." Shinku replied.

"I am. You aren't going until your ancestor comes out to fight, and it would be best if Raven fought the spell caster." Robin replied.

"I could fight again." Terra noted.

"You won't." Shinku replied "Robin wants to face her, so we let him, he has faith in his abilities and so do I."

"Alright." Terra grumbled as Robin walked onto the battlefield. Robin looked at Cecila who was in a halfway point between feral and human.

"So you are my opponent human. You appear to be the weakest one of that whole bunch." Cecila noted.

"Don't underestimate me. I lead this team for a reason." Robin replied as he leveled the staff.

"We will see. I will enjoy this, watching your comrades horrified faces after I kill and devour you." Cecila laughed as she swung the scythe at him.

"Just try it." Robin replied as he used the staff to block the slash and kicked her in the stomach. Growling Cecila struck again, faster this time, slipping past the staff, but not the foot that connected with her face, sending her skidding back. Robin simply watched her, keeping the staff level and his eyes on her the entire time, already knowing that she was not one to be taken lightly. Cecila was quickly getting angry as the battle continued, Robin was keeping a perfect defense against her, while she was getting countered at every attack. Soon she lost all form of patience and struck, transforming into a full feral form, abandoning the Bone Scythe. Charging at Robin he simply grinned as he smashed the staff into the ground, creating a flash of light that blinded Cecila for several seconds while he took something out his belt. Hitting a button on the small device he tossed it in front of the demon, confusing almost everyone.

"Ouch." Beast Boy cringed as the device activated.

"What?" Shinku asked.

"It's a high frequency device, it's like nails on a chalkboard to anyone with heightened senses and from what I understand she has better hearing then me." Beast Boy remarked as Cecila started howling in pain, rolling on the ground holding her ears.

"Checkmate." Robin said as he took out another device and tossed it while turning and running away from the new device. Once the device hit the ground it exploded with a large boom, leaving a smoldering crater where Cecila had been.

"Whoa." Cyborg whistled as they saw the damage.

"What was that?" Terra asked.

"A frequency detonator?" Shinku asked as Robin returned.

"Yeah. Batman developed the frequency device to fight against Manbat while the second one I took from one of Slade's old designs. Once the frequency was registered the explosion would trigger." Robin replied.

"I'm impressed." Shinku nodded "No hesitation in the kill."

"You made a point in saying how dangerous these three were. We don't have a means of sealing them, so ending their lives before they can do anymore harm is the best possible solution." Robin sighed "Though I am not too happy about that."

"You don't have to revel in it, you just have to do it." Shinku replied as they looked at the two remaining demoness's.

"Well that was unexpected." Zea noted.

"Indeed. I didn't think that those humans had the ability to kill us." Tio agreed.

"Though it was her own fault for getting beaten like that. If she had kept her calm she might have won." Zea pointed out.

"Maybe. Though that mortal seemed prepared for a long drawn out battle. So we cannot be too certain on this matter." Tio sighed.

"True. Now shall you fight next or me?"

"I will." Tio replied as she walked out of the box, followed by Raven walking out, knowing that Shinku wanted to fight Zea.

"So I will be facing you." Tio noted.

"Indeed." Raven nodded. No more words were exchanged between the two as Tio muttered a quick spell, sending fire at Raven who used her magic to create a barrier to block it. Raven then muttered her own spell, sending a spear of her magic at her, causing Tio to use the Blood Trident to block the attack. The two continued exchanging spells for several minutes until finally Tio decided that magic against another magic user wouldn't work and attacked her with the trident. Raven reacted by drawing the Sword of Micheal, blocking the stab, but knowing that she had little skill with a blade. Leaping back, far enough where she could dodge or react to anything that Tio might do she looked at Shinku who only nodded.

"BLAZE!" she shouted, creating the flames of Kage To Hi Ryu, and then channeling them into the Sword of Micheal that absorbed them and changed them into white flames that emanated a terrifying power.

"Holy." Tio cursed.

"Wow." Terra whistled "Didn't expect that to happen."

"I did," Shinku replied.

"How did you know it would happen?"

"Simple. The Sword of Micheal is a holy sword, one that is meant only for the angelic to use. However since he has loaned it to us it will instead use it's own power to purify and make any power poured into it the power of an angel, the power of Holy." Shinku replied "It's the reason why I'm letting her use Kage To Hi Ryu."

Raven felt the massive power from the sword and knew that this wouldn't last forever so she pressed her advantage and attacked Tio, who dodged the slashes until she was forced to use her trident to block. The slash hit the haft of the trident and cleaved right through it, destroying her weapon.

"NO!" Tio shouted as she looked at her broken weapon.

"Your finished." Raven said as she struck, cleaving her in two, from head to foot. As soon as the holy blade made contact Tio had started to disintegrate, and once the strike was finished she was nothing more then black dust in the air.

"And then there was one." Shinku said as Raven walked back.

"Can you beat her?" Robin asked.

"Maybe. It's a fifty fifty shot that I can win." Shinku shrugged.

"So don't lose." Raven replied.

"I never intend to." Shinku replied as he walked onto the battlefield where Zea waited for him.

_ANNNNNNNNNNNNNND Cliffhanger!  
I know I am evil but it makes the next chapter all the sweeter. The next chapter is the conclusion to the Demoness Arc and after that who knows what we are going to do...  
Now nce again Read and Review, show me that you care. So until next time Ciao._


	27. Clash of the Family

_AN* And I am back. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but there wasn't a lot I could think of for this that would add more to the battle without making it too flashy, which I still think I am pushing it with this chapter. And on another note, starting next chapter I am taking a co-writer to add some more to the plot. We will begin working on the chapters and they will be bringing their own ideas into this, so you might notice some differences in the writing. Anyway as I always ask, leave a review and if there are any questions in them I will get back to you either in the note or will private message you with the answer. So please enjoy the latest chapter._

_Clash of the Family_

"So it finally comes to this." Zea sighed "I had hoped to have completely destroyed your teammates before we fought, since it is clear that only one of us will be walking away from this confrontation."

"Well I agree with the last part of your statement. Only one of us will walk away." Shinku growled as he rolled his shoulders.

"It doesn't have to be this way. It's not too late to surrender and awaken." she smiled.

"Sorry, but I can't awaken." Shinku grinned as he let loose his power shaking the entire area.

"I see. You fused together without awakening. So you are a Divine." Zea smiled "Then that makes things more interesting. Judging from that burst of power there you are close to my level right now, if not on even ground for now. So it should take close to a year for the fusion to end."

"That's about right." Shinku nodded.

"Then that means if you do win for the next year you will be at your strongest."

"For now. I will eventually reach that level on my own."

"True, but the question remains how long would it take..." she trailed off "No matter. Let us end this contest of ours." With a nod they charged at each other, Shinku and Zea exchanging blows using martial arts and both were taking a fair amount of damage. After one particular viscous encounter the two stopped and looked at each other, Shinku scowling while Zea was smiling.

"What are you grinning about?" he asked.

"I am happy. You have surpassed all of my expectations of you in just ten days. You are worthy to carry on the line of our family." she replied.

"I'll be sure to end your part in it though." Shinku growled as he charged at her. Before he even made contact she had drawn the Magus Sword and had unleashed Crescent Arc forcing him back.

"You have talent, but you are too young to be facing me at my full strength." she chuckled.

"We will see." Shinku growled as he drew the Sword of Lucifer, the black blade glimmering fiercely in the light of the fires surrounding them. Using Dragons Flight he faded from sight and appeared in front of her, swinging his blade so quickly that she was thankful for the indestructible armor. Leaping back she glared at her descendant, knowing that he was serious about killing her and if she underestimated him too much he would kill her before she could even react.

"It seems I must stop holding back against you." Zea replied.

"Holding back?" he asked.

"Perhaps it is time for you to face the power of the true form of the Magus Sword." She grinned "Magus Sword Limit Release: Final Form!"

With those words the ground shook and the volcanoes erupted more furiously then before, and all of the Titans felt a sense of dread descend on them as the Magus Sword revealed it's true form. The blade was still double sided, but the guard was in the dead center of the blade and two hilts coming our, with the blades attached so it would cut the wielder as well as the opponent, and the blades were facing in opposite directions.

"It has been some time since I have held the true form of my sword." Zea grinned.

"It has been some time since I have seen it as well." Shinku cursed.

"Let the terror seep into you, let the hopelessness engulf you." she said as she swung the blade "Let the true might of the Magus Sword drive the fight from you."

"Looks like you were right Edorad." Shinku muttered "The only way to beat terror is to fight as it's equal. BLAZE!" Shouting those words the area shook again as a sense of hope came over the Titans. The flames around Shinku were as large as always but they were pure flames, flames of pure magical energy and strength.

"What in the world..." Zea trailed off.

"Behold the true power of Kage To Hi Ryu. This is the result of decades of training."

"But how?"

"Time has little meaning to the wheel, and thus to the warriors that serve it." Shinku replied "Now let us see if you can match my skill." Grinning like a wolf he faded from existence and appeared before her swinging the fallen's blade surprising her at the speed he moved without the Dragons Flight. Shinku continued this kind of battling for several minutes, moving so fast that the rest of the world was a blur, but his target, Zea, was still in clear vision.

Zea for her part was terrified at the power her descendant was using. No other demon she had encountered could throw off the dread that the final form of the Magus Sword gave off, and no one else had ever moved so fast that not even she could predict where they were coming next.

"You are finished." the sword said to her.

"Don't say that!" she growled.

"You are. Shinku has surpassed you, he has gained more power then a feared S class, and at the same time has become one himself." the sword laughed "I never thought he would become this strong, but he has surprised me, and thus we are beaten."

"Not yet." Zea cursed as she unleashed every ounce of power she possessed, causing the realm to become even more unstable. Zea then disappeared from sight as well and the Titans were trying to figure out exactly what was going on.

"They are so fast..." Terra said shocked.

"Yes, friend Shinku has become much greater." Starfire nodded.

"Can anyone see what is happening?" Robin asked.

"No, nothing..." Cyborg replied "We would have to back to the tower to see the footage. If I got any of it."

"I see them." Raven said, her eyes closed "They are still in front of us, just moving at such high speeds that they are gone from visible sight."

With the two, Shinku was getting tired, Kage To Hi Ryu was still exhausting and he knew that Zea was getting tired as well and wouldn't be fighting at this level much longer.

"Damn, looks like I have to try this move out." he muttered as they both stopped, looking exhausted and panting.

"You are truly a magnificent demon. You will be my legacy here in this world." Zea said.

"Too bad I won't be staying here." Shinku replied "I have come to far on the road of the light to detour onto the paths of darkness."

"Then perish." Zea cursed as she tried to attack him.

"Endgame." Shinku replied as he began the final attack that all of his predecessors had taught him. Moving at those high speeds again, he attacked from all four sides so quickly that it appeared as though there were four of him attacking her at once. Once the four were finished the faded from sight and from above Shinku cleaving her from head to foot, ending the life of the last S class demoness.

"Go-kyoku surasshu(Five Prong Slashes)." Shinku said as the flames disappeared and he collapsed on the ground.

"SHINKU!" Raven shouted as she ran over to him. The Titans rushed over to their collapsed friend to find he was simply unconscious and that he would be fine.

"We did it." Beast Boy said finally "We defeated the greatest threat to the universe since Trigon!" This was cause for celebration as they realized that they had in fact done just that. It was several minutes later when Shinku woke up and saw the others all laughing and smiling.

"Shinku." Raven said from next to him.

"Hey."

"You had me worried there for a moment."

"Sorry. That technique was tiring since I have to almost break the sound barrier."

"Just don't do it again."

"No promises, but I will try not to." With that he stood up and grabbed the Magus Sword and it's sheathe.

"Welcome back." he said as he entered his mind scape to see the spirit sitting on a rock.

"Thank you master." she said.

"Master?"

"You are now my master since you have killed my late mistress."

"I don't care. I just wanted to say that if it wasn't for the fact I have to return that sword I would have you locked away for the rest of time."

"That is understandable. However I know you will not do this just yet since you have grown so used to me and that a regular sword wouldn't be the same for you."

"Just know that you are thin ice. If you take one step out of line I will not hesitate to get rid of you and seal you away for all eternity." he said as he left the mindscape.

"Of course." she simply replied.

Back in the real world Shinku opened a pathway for them all to get back to the tower and no sooner had they entered the living room did Starfire, Beast Boy, Terra, and Cyborg rush to the kitchenette to start making a celebratory feast.

"Some things never change." Shinku chuckled.

"The more things change the more they stay the same." Robin replied as they went to go help and prepare for the all night party.


	28. AN2

And I live! I apologize for being gone for so long to all of you readers. Due to my labtop's motherboard dieing on me I lost all of the stories that I had on their, which has caused me a lot of problems since I had several chapters written before the last ones that I posted, along with some new stories that I was planning on posting. At the moment however I am using the download option to regain what I had posted and then from there I will continue writing again. Expect updates from me rapidly for a little bit(in case you follow me as an author), and I will post on my profile the order I intend to update all the stories. Please note that some of them are going to be shut down, and classified as dead due to lack of inspiration, no where for it to go, or that I have lost so much from that fic that there is really no way to recover it in a timely fashion. So again, just head on over to my profile and you will see the order that I intend to start publishing again. Ah... It's good to be back.


End file.
